De sombres secrets
by Angel of Dust
Summary: Ayant fui les Mangemorts, Draco se retrouve forcé de cohabiter avec son ennemie jurée, Hermione Granger. Mais la bataille finale ne concerne désormais peut-être plus seulement Harry... Quels sombres secrets Dumbledore a-t-il bien pu leur cacher à tous? Et si cela finissait par leur coûter la vie? Doit-on vraiment tout sacrifier au nom du plus grand bien ?
1. Retour à l'école

**Bonjour à ceux qui débarquent sur cette histoire =)**  
**Grande fan des Draco/Hermione (et surtout grande insatisfaite du couple Ron/Hermione), j'ai décidé d'en écrire un moi-même.**

**Autre détail, mon histoire repose essentiellement sur les livres mais je changerai sûrement quelques petits détails ci et là. Certains points du tome 7 seront réutilisés également je pense mais dans l'absolu mon histoire ne tient compte que des six premières années à Poudlard.**

**J'espère que vous apprécierez de la lire autant que je prends plaisir à l'écrire :).  
**.

Les pensées d'Hermione sont entre '...' et celles de Draco entre ''...'' (encore que ça ne soit pas très utile pour ce chapitre).

.

**Disclaimer: **L'univers ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais que jouer avec les personnages...

.

* * *

.

**Chapitre I: Retour à l'école**

.

Un hurlement de rage retentit dans le silence paisible et plus qu'inhabituel du Terrier, suivi d'une série de couinements suraigus et d'un bruit d'explosion. Mrs Weasley se passa une main sur le visage pour essayer de se calmer avant de déposer les restes calcinés de ce qu'elle avait cru être sa baguette magique dans un coin de la cuisine. Les jumeaux avaient beau ne plus vivre au Terrier depuis plusieurs mois, elle tombait chaque jour sur une de leurs maudites inventions qui traînait dans les endroits les plus incongrus. Tant et si bien qu'elle en venait à soupçonner que le hasard n'y était pour rien. Elle se retourna vers la table de la cuisine où étaient assis Harry et Ron, chacun se gardant bien d'émettre le moindre commentaire. Les lèvres du plus jeune de ses fils se mirent néanmoins à frémir, accentuant la fureur de Mrs Weasley.

« Va réveiller les filles! » aboya-t-elle d'un ton féroce.

Ron ouvrit la bouche pour protester qu'il n'avait pas terminé son petit-déjeuner mais le regard noir que lui lança sa mère l'en dissuada. D'un geste, il fit signe à Harry de le suivre et ce dernier hocha la tête avec empressement, peu désireux de rester en compagnie d'une Mrs Weasley survoltée.

« C'est une catastrophe Maman en ce moment, marmonna Ron en gravissant les marches. Il n'y a qu'avec toi et Hermione qu'elle est à peu près de bonne humeur. Elle lui a même donné l'ancienne chambre de Fred et George, tu te rends compte ? »

En vérité, la jeune fille n'avait fait preuve que d'un enthousiasme modéré face à cette attention, habituée à partager sa chambre avec Ginny. De plus, l'idée de dormir dans l'ancien laboratoire des jumeaux Weasley ne l'enchantait guère car elle redoutait de tomber par mégarde sur un de leurs prototypes comme cela lui était déjà arrivé l'an passé. Mais au vu l'humeur de Mrs Weasley, elle n'avait pas osé protester, ce que les trois autres jugeaient plus que raisonnable. Harry et Ron toquèrent doucement à la porte mais n'obtinrent pas la moindre réponse. Sans se poser plus de questions, Ron ouvrit la porte à la volée et pénétra à grandes enjambées dans la chambre sans qu'Harry n'ait eu le temps de l'en empêcher.

« Hé Hermione, debout!

\- Hmm…

\- Hermione! »

Ron leva les yeux au ciel et observa avec tendresse la tignasse de cheveux bruns emmêlés qui dépassait des couvertures. Il secoua vigoureusement l'épaule de la jeune fille, qui ne bougea pas un cil, se contentant seulement de pousser un grognement. En cet instant, Hermione n'avait pas la moindre envie de quitter son lit au demeurant très confortable. Son départ précipité de chez elle la taraudait encore et l'avait empêché de trouver le sommeil pendant une grande partie de la nuit. A cette heure-ci - mais quelle heure était-il tiens justement ? -, ses parents devaient avoir pris connaissance de la lettre qu'elle leur avait laissée sur la petite table de l'entrée. Le début de l'été lui avait paru terriblement long, chose accentuée par le fait que ses parents, farouchement décidés à connaître les circonstances de la mort de Dumbledore (_« Ah mais quel malheur! »_), n'avaient cessé de la harceler de questions. Bien évidemment, leur principal souci étant la sécurité de leur fille, ils n'étaient que très peu enthousiastes à l'idée que celle-ci puisse réintégrer Poudlard en septembre. Si son père estimait qu'une fuite à l'autre bout du monde s'imposait, la mère d'Hermione avait semblé plus partagée. D'un côté, elle se rendait parfaitement compte – dans la mesure du possible en tous les cas – des dangers qui affectaient le monde des sorciers mais elle avait également pleinement conscience du fait qu'ils seraient incapables de protéger leur fille en cas d'attaque de Mangemorts. Et dans ce cas-ci, Poudlard ne serait-il pas l'endroit le plus sûr pour elle ? La mort du directeur venait cependant faire pencher la balance dans le mauvais sens (_« Mais enfin tu nous as toujours dit que ce Dumbledore était le plus grand sorcier de sa génération, et si même lui a été tué... »_).

Alors, et même si elle se maudissait pour cela, Hermione avait choisi de partir contre leur avis. Dire qu'elle ne leur avait pas parlé des Horcruxes, par Merlin, elle n'osait même pas imaginer leur réaction si elle leur avait annoncé son intention d'accompagner ses deux meilleurs amis dans une pareille aventure. Après mûre réflexion, elle s'était mise en relation avec Tonks afin d'organiser son transfert au Terrier sans trop attirer l'attention. Maintenant que Dumbledore n'était plus là, l'ensemble de la communauté magique vivait dans l'attente d'une prise de pouvoir imminente par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Étrangement, le Ministère de la Magie n'avait pour le moment dû faire face qu'à quelques altercations entre sorciers dont les esprits avaient tendance à s'échauffer plus que de raison en ces temps troublés. Hermione s'inquiétait chaque jour davantage pour son meilleur ami dont les rares courriers qu'elle avait reçu au cours de l'été reflétaient un calme anormal et au fond d'elle, la jeune fille craignait qu'il ne disparaisse du jour au lendemain pour partir à la recherche des Horcruxes. Aussi s'était-elle promis de faire attention au moindre petit détail pouvant trahir un tel projet de sa part.

« Hermione, on part sur le Chemin de Traverse dans trente minutes. Réveille-toi ! »

Cette phrase lui fit ouvrir complètement les yeux. Elle bondit du lit tel un diable hors de sa boîte, plus échevelée que jamais.

« Quoi ? croassa-t-elle. Mais c'est pas vrai !

\- Bien sûr que non, fit Ron d'un air satisfait. Mais c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour te réveiller. »

Un lourd coussin rouge le frappa alors en plein visage tandis qu'Hermione le fixait d'un œil mauvais, désormais parfaitement réveillée.

« Hé ! », protesta celui-ci en se touchant la joue plus par réflexe que par réelle nécessité.

Un léger éclat de rire se fit soudain entendre. Encore agacée, Hermione tourna son regard vers la porte et vit Harry qui affichait un petit sourire amusé. Son semblant de fureur s'évanouit aussitôt. Le voir à nouveau de bonne humeur était en soi quelque peu troublant et en totale contradiction avec le regard triste qu'il arborait en permanence. D'un bond, elle s'approcha de lui et le serra dans ses bras, étreinte qu'il lui rendit gauchement sous le regard scrutateur de Ron. L'arrivée d'Harry au Terrier ne s'était pas déroulée sans encombres et Hermione s'en voulait quelque peu de n'avoir pu l'aider davantage.

Les membres de l'Ordre avaient eu recours à un ingénieux subterfuge, impliquant du Polynectar et plusieurs exemplaires d'Harry. Si ce dernier était parvenu à rejoindre le Terrier sans grand dommages - à l'exception d'une vilaine coupure à l'arcade sourcilière gauche et d'un pull désormais immettable -, George Weasley n'avait pas eu autant de chance. Alors qu'il ne se trouvait qu'à quelques mètres à peine du point de rendez-vous, un éclair violet l'avait touché de plein fouet. Resté inconscient plusieurs jours durant, à son réveil il avait eu la désagréable surprise de constater qu'une profonde estafilade s'étendait sur toute la longueur de son visage. Il camouflait de son mieux la cicatrice avec ses cheveux roux qui rivalisaient désormais en longueur avec ceux de son frère Bill, qu'il désignait comme étant son "nouveau jumeau", un trait d'humour qui montrait bien que son sens de l'humour demeurait intact. Au cours de cette même soirée, Maugrey était tombé de son balai, une chute qui aurait pu être mortelle s'il n'avait pas atterri dans un marécage boueux dont l'odeur pestilentielle l'avait imprégné pendant plusieurs jours en dépit de multiples sortilèges de nettoyage. Malheur à quiconque osait mentionner l'incident, et pire encore attendait celui qui s'aventurait à prononcer le nom de Mondingus Fletcher, à qui Maugrey vouait désormais une haine féroce. En proie à la panique, celui-ci s'était agrippé de toutes ses forces à l'Auror, l'empêchant de faire usage de sa baguette magique et avait fini par le déséquilibrer, entraînant ainsi sa chute. Une fois la mission terminée, il s'était enfui sans demander son reste.

Harry et Ron quittèrent Hermione peu après, l'appel de leurs estomacs se faisant pressant. La jeune fille dut effectivement reconnaître que les effluves qui remontaient de la cuisine étaient particulièrement alléchantes. Le gargouillis émis par son ventre la fit renoncer à se recoucher et elle se prépara en quelques instants. Ils ne partaient pour Poudlard que le lendemain, mais aucun d'entre eux n'avait eu le temps ou même l'envie d'acheter les fournitures nécessaires à leur dernière année d'étude. En conséquence, la famille Weasley ainsi qu'Hermione comptaient se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse. Harry, à l'unanimité générale, ne les y accompagnerait pas. Il avait eu beau protester de toutes ses forces, arguant que sous sa cape d'invisibilité personne ne le verrait, mais en définitive, il avait bien été obligé d'obtempérer. Mrs parut désolée pour lui mais néanmoins rassurée qu'il en soit ainsi, lui expliquant d'une voix aussi apaisante que possible qu'il était plus prudent pour tout le monde qu'il demeure tranquille jusqu'au départ pour l'école. Cette surveillance constante lui pesait et Hermione redoutait de le voir rester seul. Lorsqu'Arthur Weasley énonça d'un ton faussement détaché qui ne la trompa pas son intention de rester au Terrier pour y travailler, la jeune fille songea qu'elle n'était pas la seule à éprouver cette crainte.

Le reste de la matinée se passa dans la bonne humeur, Hermione écoutant d'un air amusé les blagues des jumeaux - sommés par leur mère de venir récupérer tous les objets magiques pouvant encore se trouver dans la maison - ainsi que les nombreuses anecdotes relatives au mariage de Bill et Fleur. A ce moment-là, elle en était encore à essayer de persuader ses parents de la laisser retourner à l'école et avait estimé que les laisser en plan pour aller assister à un mariage n'eut pas été la meilleure façon de les convaincre. Mrs Weasley, toujours aimable, lui avait assuré qu'elle pouvait inviter ses parents si elle le désirait mais s'était heurtée au refus poli de la jeune fille. Hermione adressa un sourire à Ginny qui lui parlait avec animation dudit mariage ainsi que de la crise de nerfs de Fleur lorsque Fred et George avaient par mégarde renversé la sublime pièce montée. Si la colère de la mariée resterait sans conteste dans les mémoires, elle n'avait été que bien peu de chose en comparaison de celle de Mrs Weasley. Selon les dires de Ginny, les jumeaux portaient encore les marques de la colère de leur mère et Hermione ne put que constater les regards mal assurés qu'ils lui jetaient de temps à autre.

Charlie, de son côté, étudiait toujours avec application les dragons en Roumanie, domaine dans lequel il était devenu une référence du monde magique, au désespoir de Mrs Weasley qui espérait bien le voir revenir au pays et fonder une famille.

« Pour ça, il faudrait déjà que je sois avec quelqu'un Maman. », lui avait-il fait remarquer lors de la cérémonie.

Et par un manque cruel de chance, il avait reçu le bouquet de Fleur en pleine figure à la fin de la cérémonie, alors qu'il sirotait tranquillement un whisky Pur Feu sans rien demander à personne. Depuis cet incident malencontreux, il était plus que jamais la cible des remarques de sa mère et des moqueries de ses frères, bien décidés à ce qu'il n'oublie pas la chose de sitôt. Reparti rapidement en Roumanie, il avait toutefois promis de revenir bientôt.

Mais celui qui causait le plus de soucis à la famille était sans conteste Percy, qui ne donnait désormais plus aucune nouvelles, alors que tout le monde pensait que les relations familiales s'arrangeraient après l'attaque de Poudlard l'an passé. Ses parents savaient seulement qu'il ne se trouvait plus au Ministère. L'attente se faisait longue et Mrs Weasley ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter de fréquents regards en direction de l'horloge familiale, dont toutes les aiguilles restaient obstinément positionnées sur "en danger de mort". Pour sa part, Mr Weasley ne prononçait pas le nom de Percy et trouvait toujours quelque chose de très important à faire lorsque l'on mentionnait son fils en sa présence.

Quant aux jumeaux, leurs affaires marchaient si bien qu'ils avaient fini par racheter un magasin à Pré-au-Lard, rapidement transformé en petit coin de paradis pour farceurs. Ils avaient fait la promesse de rester vigilants quant à l'utilisation de leur marchandise, suite à ce qui s'était produit l'an dernier.

« On ne peut pas tout contrôler vous le savez bien. Et on n'a pas du tout l'intention de fermer le magasin non plus. Les gens ont besoin de rire n'est-ce pas ? dit George en lançant un regard appuyé à Harry qui hocha la tête d'un air relativement indifférent. Puis on s'est dit que ça pouvait être utile d'être près de Poudlard par les temps qui courent. »

Harry et Ron avaient passé la fin de leurs vacances ensemble, et à la grande joie de ce dernier, son meilleur ami revenait pour faire sa dernière année à Poudlard. Le survivant ne partageait pas la liesse de son ami, désirant s'atteler au plus tôt à la recherche des Horcruxes, car il voyait cette obligation de retourner à l'école comme une entrave à son objectif. Quelques temps après l'enterrement de Dumbledore, le professeur McGonagall était venu le trouver pour lui remettre un fin rouleau de parchemin que le directeur avait laissé pour lui. Qu'il revienne terminer sa scolarité en septembre y était clairement stipulé et Harry ne voyait pas comment trahir les dernières volontés de Dumbledore. Le testament officiel du défunt directeur n'avait pas encore été lu et il se murmurait que le ministère le gardait volontairement sous clé par crainte de ce qu'il pouvait contenir. D'autres arguaient que la vraie raison était qu'aucun membre du ministère n'arrivait à desceller le testament.

Concernant la direction de Poudlard, elle était revenue sans surprise au Professeur McGonagall mais non sans quelques heurts. Le Ministère, peu désireux de voir l'alliée de toujours de Dumbledore reprendre les rennes de l'école, avait tenté d'imposer quelqu'un de son choix, entraînant la fureur du corps professoral et une multitude de courriers alarmés de parents d'élèves. Le poste de Défense contre les forces du Mal demeurait aux dernières nouvelles toujours vacant en raison de la malédiction semblant affecter tous ceux qui avaient le malheur de l'obtenir. La directrice craignait de ne trouver personne, ce qui aurait automatiquement permis au ministère de proposer un candidat. L'expérience Dolorès Ombrage suffisait, merci bien.

« Ils finiront forcément par trouver quelqu'un, fit Hermione d'un ton légèrement inquiet. Même si ce n'est pas si important que ça après tout, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment en jetant un regard inquiet en direction d'Harry.

\- Après ce qui est arrivé à Quirell, Lockhart, Lupin, Fol-Œil, Ombrage et..., Ron s'interrompit brusquement, le teint virant au rouge pivoine. Enfin vous voyez ce que je veux dire, aucune personne saine d'esprit n'accepterait ce travail, franchement même si on me payait mille Gallions, je refuserais ce poste.

\- Il le faudra bien pourtant, nous avons nos ASPIC cette année, fit Hermione dans un murmure.

\- Tu as plutôt intérêt d'obtenir de bonnes notes Ron, observa Fred qui, comme son frère, ne se rendait pas compte du malaise qui gagnait Hermione. Sinon Maman ne te le pardonnera jamais. »

Ron fit une horrible grimace avant de mordre dans une saucisse.

« Tout cha ch'est uniquement de votre faute. Vous ne pouviez pas passer vos ASPIC comme tout le monde non? fulmina-t-il.

\- Tous les espoirs de la famille Weasley reposent sur toi petit frère. », fit George avec un grand sourire.

Ginny toussota bruyamment en leur adressant un regard noir.

« Euh oui sur toi aussi, pardon Ginny. », s'empressa-t-il de poursuivre.

Après avoir tenté de réconforter un Harry maussade - que Mr Weasley essayait vainement de dérider en lui proposant de lui montrer sa collection d'objets moldus - ils partirent pour le Chemin de Traverse. A leur arrivée, Ron et Hermione eurent un choc, l'endroit n'avait plus rien à voir avec celui de leurs souvenirs et arborait un aspect plus sinistre encore que l'an passé. Les rues étaient pratiquement vides à l'exception de quelques sorciers qui semblaient faire leurs achats comme si le diable était à leurs trousses et les rares boutiques encore ouvertes n'attiraient que peu de clients. Même la boutique des frères Weasley, d'ordinaire très fréquentée, semblait avoir été désertée. Ils aperçurent brièvement Verity qui rangeait des cartons d'un air maussade avec l'air de quelqu'un qui s'ennuie profondément.

« Ne nous attardons pas ici, murmura Mrs Weasley en frissonnant. Je vais m'occuper d'acheter vos livres à tous. Ron, ta sœur a besoin d'une nouvelle robe, j'aimerais que tu l'accompagnes, ajouta-t-elle en lui fourrant quelques pièces dans la main.

\- Je vous rejoins tout de suite Ron, fit Hermione. Il faudrait que j'achète du Miamhibou pour Hedwige, j'espère que l'animalerie est encore ouverte.

\- Je crois que oui. Tu pourras en prendre pour Coq aussi ? Il est intenable en ce moment. S'il continue à faire n'importe quoi, je le donne en pâture à la goule, grommela Ron.

\- Bien sûr. »

Hermione se dirigea à toute vitesse en direction de l'animalerie magique, et passa à proximité de la boutique apparemment fermée d'Ollivander. Elle songea non sans un brin de nostalgie au jour où elle-même lui avait acheté sa baguette magique. Quelle ne fut alors pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle vit la porte du magasin s'entrouvrir pour laisser passer deux personnes: un homme d'un âge avancé accompagné d'un garçon sans doute à peine plus vieux qu'elle. Le vieil homme semblait être en grande conversation avec un Ollivander qui paraissait assez secoué. Sans savoir ce qui la poussait à agir de la sorte, Hermione s'approcha en silence. Il se disait un peu partout que le vieux fabricant de baguettes avait été enlevé et elle avait devant les yeux la preuve qu'il ne s'agissait là que de ragots.

« Je vous remercie de nous avoir accordé votre temps, murmura le vieil homme.

\- Je suis toujours ravi de revoir un ancien client. Un mélange particulièrement intéressant que celui de votre baguette mais d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, vous n'en avez pas fait le meilleur des usages n'est-ce pas? »

Le vieux sorcier sourit et Hermione tressaillit violemment, l'espace d'une seconde, elle aurait juré avoir aperçu une baguette dans sa main gauche. Le regard d'Ollivander se fit soudain vague et lorsque l'homme lui murmura quelque chose au creux de l'oreille, il hocha brièvement la tête avant de retourner dans son magasin sans plus prêter attention aux deux individus qu'il venait de recevoir. De plus en plus perplexe, Hermione observa le garçon tenir dans ses mains une baguette flambant neuve qu'il examinait avec la plus grande attention sous l'œil visiblement satisfait de son compagnon.

Se sentant observé, le garçon leva brusquement les yeux et croisa le regard d'Hermione qui ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Une fugace expression mauvaise se peignit sur le visage pâle du garçon avant de disparaître aussitôt. La jeune fille se détourna rapidement, faisant mine de s'intéresser à la devanture d'une boutique. Lorsque les deux sorciers arrivèrent à son niveau, le vieil homme tourna la tête dans sa direction et l'observa de la tête aux pieds, la jaugeant du regard.

« Bonjour, fit-il.

\- Euh... Bonjour. », répondit-elle, passablement interloquée.

Par acquis de conscience, elle se rendit devant la boutique d'Ollivander et vit un écriteau apposé sur la devanture signalant la fermeture du magasin, ce qui accentua son malaise. Hermione s'empressa de rejoindre les autres une fois le Miamhibou en poche.

Leur dernière journée au Terrier se déroula dans la bonne humeur mais plus leur départ approchait, plus Mrs Weasley devenait nerveuse.

« Vous ne ferez rien de dangereux n'est-ce pas ? » leur demanda-t-elle plusieurs fois.

Harry, Ron et Hermione s'efforçaient de la tranquilliser du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient, mais la culpabilité qu'ils éprouvaient - surtout Harry - devenait dure à supporter et le jour venu ils étaient presque soulagés de partir. A sa grande joie, Harry était autorisé à prendre le Poudlard Express, à la condition non négociable que des membres de l'Ordre assurent le transit du Terrier jusqu'à la gare de King's Cross, séparément des autres, par simple mesure de précaution.

« Tu peux prendre le train Harry, lui avait assuré Mr Weasley. McGonagall a fait augmenter la sécurité à bord et toute une escouade d'Aurors a été réquisitionnée pour assurer la protection des élèves. Ce sera l'endroit le plus sûr où vous pourrez vous trouver pendant les neuf prochaines heures. »

De fait, à part l'attaque essuyée le jour de son transfert depuis Privet Drive, il n'y avait plus eu le moindre incident. Difficile d'imaginer ce que pouvait bien cacher une telle passivité. D'après ce que Hermione avait pu capter des conversations des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, Kingsley en était venu à émettre l'hypothèse que cette embuscade, au demeurant très mal organisée, n'était qu'un subterfuge de la part du Seigneur des Ténèbres (_« Sinon, c'est évident qu'il y aurait eu d'autres attaques envers Harry. Je suis intimement persuadé qu'il se joue de nous mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi. »)_.

A l'heure dite, tout le monde - excepté Harry - s'entassa joyeusement dans des taxi moldus affrétés par le Ministère dont les conducteurs seraient plus tard soumis au sortilège d'Amnésie pour éliminer toute trace de leur passage. Le chauffeur arriva à la gare en poussant des jurons dans sa barbe, exaspérés par le bruit causé par le chat et les hiboux. Coquecigrue semblait s'être fait un devoir de provoquer le plus de grabuge possible. Surexcité, il avait réussi on ne sait comment à ouvrir sa cage, et s'était approché du conducteur en hululant joyeusement. Surpris, celui-ci avait failli manquer un virage et s'était garé, refusant obstinément de poursuivre le trajet tant que le volatile ne retournerait pas dans sa cage.

Arrivés à King's Cross, Ron et Hermione se mirent en quête d'un compartiment, négligeant de se rendre dans celui des préfets en tête de train, tandis que Ginny s'éloignait pour aller saluer des amis. Perdue dans ses pensées, Hermione percuta quelqu'un avec son chariot et le choc fut assez violent pour qu'elle se retrouve à terre. Elle s'apprêtait à se relever lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur une paire de chaussures noires. La jeune fille leva les yeux vers leur propriétaire pour s'excuser de sa maladresse et eut un hoquet de surprise.

Celui qui se tenait devant elle n'était autre que le garçon qu'elle avait aperçu la veille sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Le regard froid, il l'observait de toute sa hauteur et ne fit pas le moindre geste pour l'aider à se relever. Agacée, Hermione se releva en grimaçant, sa valise lui était tombée dessus et sa cheville lui renvoyait une douleur aiguë des plus désagréable. Elle entreprit de charger sa valise et la cage de Pattenrond sur le chariot sous l'œil indifférent du garçon.

« Tu pourrais dire pardon tout de même. », soupira-t-elle.

Toujours silencieux, il finit par se détourner et commença à s'éloigner.

« La moindre des politesses serait au moins de me répondre! », s'exclama-t-elle en lui emboîtant le pas.

Le garçon s'arrêta aussitôt de marcher et se retourna lentement vers elle. A nouveau, cette expression glaciale apparut sur son visage et il sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose. Il poussa finalement un soupir excédé et s'éloigna à grandes enjambées. Sidérée, Hermione ne pensa même pas à le suivre et resta un moment immobile sur le quai. Sans qu'elle sache vraiment pourquoi, cette rencontre lui avait fait l'effet d'une douche froide. Soudain, une voix familière résonna dans ses oreilles.

« Ah, te voilà Hermione ! Où étais-tu donc ? », fit Ron d'un ton légèrement impatient.

Hermione lui lança un regard noir.

« Monsieur n'a visiblement pas remarqué que quelqu'un m'a renversé avec son chariot et que je me suis retrouvée les quatre fers en l'air. », gronda-t-elle.

Ron lui lança un regard gêné avant de l'aider à hisser sa valise à bord du train. Ils trouvèrent Harry qui les attendait dans un compartiment en compagnie de Tonks qui les salua joyeusement. Ils n'étaient pas installés depuis cinq minutes que Coquecigrue se mit à pousser de petits cris en s'agitant dans sa cage. Ils sursautèrent tous lorsqu'un majestueux hibou grand-duc toqua à la fenêtre avec son bec. Harry se leva pour lui ouvrir et tenta de saisir la lettre qu'il transportait, mais l'animal battit des ailes avec colère avant de sautiller jusqu'à Hermione, qui le fixa avec des yeux ronds. Mal assurée, elle prit la lettre au bout des doigts et le hibou s'envola par la fenêtre à l'instant même où le train commençait à s'ébranler.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? l'interrogèrent les deux autres.

\- Je suis nommée préfète-en-chef, répondit-elle.

\- Quelle grosse surprise, ironisa Ron. J'imagine que tu dois avoir envie de sauter au plafond.

\- Oh je... Non pas vraiment en fait. »

Harry et Ron la regardèrent, franchement surpris.

« Je pensais essentiellement me consacrer à la recherche de... de... enfin vous savez, murmura-t-elle en jetant un regard inquiet en direction de Tonks qui ne parut cependant rien remarquer. Or, si je suis préfète-en-chef, j'aurais moins de temps. Ah, McGonagall m'informe que je dois aller la voir avant la cérémonie de la Répartition, poursuivit-elle.

\- Elle ne te dit pas qui est le préfet-en-chef ? s'enquit Ron tout en assénant une tape sur la cage de Coquecigrue pour le faire taire.

\- Non. J'espère seulement que ça ne sera pas un Serpentard.

\- Comme si ils allaient nommer un de ces crétins comme préfet-en-chef, ricana Ron. Malefoy avait beau être détestable, il faut bien reconnaître que depuis qu'il est parti, l'intelligence des Serpentard frôle le zéro. Il suffit de regarder Crabbe et Goyle. »

En effet, ils les avaient vus passer dans le couloir, l'air désabusé et perdu sans leur chef. Celui-ci avait mystérieusement disparu après les événements de l'an dernier, et il se murmurait même qu'il était mort, assassiné par Voldemort en personne. Ils avaient appris la nouvelle par un de leurs amis de Gryffondor durant l'été. Malgré toute l'antipathie qu'ils éprouvaient pour Draco, ils s'accordaient tous trois à dire qu'il ne méritait pas cela.

« Il avait vraiment renoncé à... à tuer Dumbledore vous savez. Ça avait beau être un crétin, ce n'était pas un assassin », déclara fermement Harry.

Le trajet se déroula sans incident, Luna distribuait des exemplaires du Chicaneur, Neville avait perdu son crapaud comme à l'accoutumée, et plusieurs élèves chahutaient dans les couloirs. Mais en dépit de la bonne ambiance apparente, les élèves les plus âgés jetaient fréquemment des regards par les fenêtres, comme s'ils craignaient de voir apparaître des Détraqueurs ou des Mangemorts. Harry et Ron passèrent la majeure partie du trajet à jouer à la bataille explosive tandis qu'Hermione se plongeait dans un livre. Aucun des préfets ne semblait effectuer de ronde, et Hermione elle-même ressentait une si profonde lassitude qu'elle y renonça. Ron et elle se rendirent néanmoins dans le wagon de tête où tous les préfets convinrent que la chose état inutile compte tenu de la présence des Aurors à bord. Si tous deux espéraient trouver des informations quant à l'identité du nouveau préfet-en-chef, ils furent déçus. La seule chose notable était qu'un des préfets de Serdaigle ne se trouvait pas dans le train, un fait pas si étonnant dans la conjoncture actuelle, beaucoup de parents ayant choisi de ne pas renvoyer leurs enfants à l'école.

Le train commença à ralentir sa course et ils purent apercevoir l'imposante silhouette d'Hagrid qui leur adressait des signes depuis le quai. Les yeux humides, il les serra brièvement dans ses bras lorsqu'ils descendirent du train, avant d'appeler les premières années pour le traditionnel trajet en barque.

Hermione laissa Harry et Ron à l'entrée de la Grande Salle et se dirigea en direction du bureau de McGonagall. Deux silhouettes qui lui semblaient étrangement familières attendaient devant le bureau. Et pour cause, il s'agissait des deux hommes qu'elle avait vu peu de temps auparavant sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Le vieil homme parut la reconnaître et lui adressa un sourire énigmatique.

« Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés, dit-il.

\- Sur le Chemin de Traverse, oui.

\- Ce n'était pas une question.

\- Oh. », fit Hermione, soudain embarrassée.

A ce moment-là, Minerva McGonagall ouvrit la porte de son bureau, les salua et fit signe au vieil homme de la suivre. Restée seule avec le garçon, Hermione n'essaya même pas d'entamer la conversation, encore échauffée par leur précédente rencontre. De temps à autre, elle le surprenait à la regarder avec un drôle d'air sur le visage.

Au bout de quelques minutes, un son étrange se fit entendre derrière la porte du bureau, aussitôt suivi d'un cri de surprise. Il y eut ensuite un bruit sourd, comme si quelque chose de lourd était tombé sur le sol puis ce fut tout. Hermione regarda nerveusement en direction du garçon qui ne semblait avoir rien entendu - ou du moins qui ne s'en souciait pas - tout en se demandant ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Instinctivement, sa main s'approcha de sa baguette magique qu'elle gardait dans la poche de sa robe.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit alors sans faire de bruit et la tête du vieil homme en émergea.

« Vous pouvez venir. », déclara-t-il en s'effaçant pour les laisser passer.

La main d'Hermione était toujours posée sur sa baguette. Elle découvrit avec horreur le professeur McGonagall affalée sur une chaise, l'air complètement déboussolé.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? s'écria-t-elle d'un ton alarmé en se précipitant à ses côtés.

\- Miss Granger, je vous prie de m'excuser pour ce que je m'apprête à faire. », murmura le vieil homme.

Si quelqu'un était passé devant le bureau à cet instant précis, il aurait entendu un cri de panique suivi d'un bruit sourd. Comme si quelque chose été tombé sur le sol.

Mais le couloir était désert.

.

* * *

.

**Un premier chapitre qui plante le décor. Je reprends le début - partiellement en tous cas - du tome 7 avec le concept des exemplaires multiples d'Harry, pour une question de praticité, Harry n'étant pas ici le personnage principal je ne voulais pas m'attarder trop sur ça ! **

**A noter qu'ici, Georges n'a pas perdu son oreille, j'ai hésité à lui faire subir autre chose pour tout vous dire, mais j'aime sans doute trop les jumeaux je le crains... Idem pour Fol-Œil et Hedwige quand on y pense. Il faudra pourtant bien que je me décide j'imagine. Mais c'est une affaire à suivre.**

**Vous pouvez me laisser votre avis - positif comme négatif, je prends tout - si le cœur vous en dit.**

**A bientôt !**


	2. Un nouveau départ

**Bonjour !**

**Voici sans plus attendre le chapitre 2, qui reprend directement à la fin du 1.**

**Bonne lecture, j'espère vraiment que ça vous plaira et pensez à me laisser vos avis/questions en tous genres !**

**.**

Les pensées d'Hermione sont entre '...' et celles de Draco entre ''...''.

.

**Disclaimer:** L'univers ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais que jouer avec les personnages...

.

* * *

.

**Chapitre II:** **Un nouveau départ**

.

Une sensation de froid envahissait peu à peu son corps tout entier. L'arrière de son crâne lui paraissait vaguement douloureux bien qu'elle fut incapable de se rappeler pourquoi. Hermione ouvrit péniblement les yeux et fut aussitôt éblouie par la lueur du feu qui ronflait dans la cheminée. Ses oreilles commençaient à bourdonner furieusement et sa tête menaçait d'exploser. La première chose qu'elle remarqua fut que deux des trois personnes présentes dans la pièce étaient en train de se quereller à voix basse, le plus vieux des deux hommes lançant un regard courroucé au plus jeune. Elle aperçut ensuite le professeur McGonagall qui faisait les cent pas devant l'âtre en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles tout en se tordant nerveusement les mains. Personne ne se rendit compte qu'Hermione avait repris connaissance jusqu'à ce qu'elle essaie de se relever en prenant appui sur une chaise et manque de la renverser.

« Pardon, balbutia-t-elle.

\- Ah vous voilà réveillée! », fit le vieil homme.

Encore vacillante, Hermione tourna la tête dans sa direction et reçut pour la deuxième fois de la journée un choc violent, tant et si bien qu'elle sentit ses jambes fléchir sous elle.

« Rattrapez-là ! », dit-il d'un ton impérieux.

Une douce chaleur apparut au creux de ses reins et Hermione eut l'étrange impression de flotter au-dessus du sol. Un coup d'œil vers ses pieds lui apprit que c'était effectivement le cas. Elle fut déposée - sans grand ménagement il est vrai - sur la chaise et elle jugea plus sage d'y rester pour le moment. Un jeune homme à l'air passablement maussade semblait être à l'origine de ce sortilège et elle ne pouvait que lui en être reconnaissante. Les cheveux bruns ébouriffés et les yeux bleus du garçon lui semblèrent curieusement familiers. Soudain, tout ce flot d'informations sembla trouver le chemin de son cerveau, qui se mit à fonctionner à toute vitesse.

« Mais... mais... Vous... Professeur Dumbledore ! », parvint-elle à bredouiller.

Le vieil homme se rapprocha légèrement d'elle et à la lueur des flammes, Hermione remarqua alors des détails quelque peu troublants. Pour commencer, cet homme était légèrement plus grand qu'il ne l'aurait fallu et son nez avait une forme curieuse, comme s'il avait été cassé à plusieurs reprises. Ses yeux, bien que d'un bleu éclatant, ne possédaient pas cette lueur pétillante propre à Albus Dumbledore mais paraissaient au contraire exprimer une certaine tristesse et peut-être aussi une intense fatigue. Ses cheveux étaient également différents de ceux de l'ancien directeur de Poudlard, plus emmêlés et ne semblaient pas avoir rencontré le moindre peigne au cours de ces derniers mois.

« Je ne suis pas le professeur Dumbledore. Mais cependant, il s'agit bien là de mon nom de famille, poursuivit-il calmement. Je suis Abelforth Dumbledore, le frère d'Albus. »

Il dégageait une aura très différente de celle de son frère, donnant l'impression d'un homme bourru au caractère moins conciliant que celui de leur ancien directeur. Mais sur le coup, elle ne l'avait pas remarqué, tant la ressemblance physique l'avait choquée. Hermione prenait maintenant conscience du ridicule de ses propos. Albus Dumbledore était mort, il ne reviendrait pas. Jamais. Elle se sentit brusquement au bord des larmes.

« Je ne comprends rien du tout, murmura-t-elle.

\- Vous n'êtes pas la seule je le crains. », déclara-t-il en jetant un regard en coin au professeur McGonagall.

La vieille femme affichait toujours une mine incertaine mais avait au moins cessé de parler toute seule, ce qui en soi constituait un net progrès. D'un coup de baguette, Abelforth fit apparaître quatre tasses fumantes de chocolat chaud à l'odeur délicieusement réconfortante.

« Buvez ceci pour commencer, je vais tout vous expliquer, du moins dans la mesure du possible. »

Le professeur McGonagall et Hermione saisirent chacune une tasse et tout le monde prit place sur des chaises près du feu. Tous, sauf le garçon, qui paraissait vouloir rester en retrait, les bras obstinément croisés sur sa poitrine. La jeune fille n'arrivait pas à se défaire de l'étrange impression qu'il ne souhaitait sous aucun prétexte s'approcher d'elle mais elle ne comprenait pas la raison d'une telle animosité à son égard.

« Toi aussi mon garçon, grommela Abelforth en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Mais...

\- Pas de ça avec moi gamin. »

D'un geste de la main sans équivoque, Abelforth lui désigna une tasse. L'air renfrogné, le garçon s'en empara et retourna s'adosser contre le mur de pierre, évitant délibérément de regarder qui que ce soit. Le vieil homme leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré, avant de se retourner vers Hermione et McGonagall dont les regards allaient de l'un à l'autre.

« Je vous dois des explications c'est certain. Mais je pense que mon frère s'en chargerait bien mieux que moi, il a toujours été _doué_ pour ça. »

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de remarquer l'amertume qui perçait dans sa voix, bien que cela ne durât pas longtemps. D'un geste rapide, il fit léviter vers elles un récipient gris orné de runes qu'Hermione n'eut pas le temps de déchiffrer et qui était rempli d'un liquide argenté. Une Pensine. Sans doute celle de Dumbledore.

« Buvez, buvez, les pressa Abelforth. Vous allez en avoir besoin. », ajouta-t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour elles.

Une fois les tasses de chocolat entièrement vidées de leur contenu, le vieil homme sortit une petite fiole en verre de la poche intérieure de sa cape qu'il s'empressa de déboucher. Il laissa tomber une substance argentée filamenteuse dans la bassine avant de leur faire signe d'approcher. Hermione jeta un bref coup d'œil au garçon toujours reclus dans son coin.

« Inutile, il sait déjà ce que je vais vous montrer, dit Abelforth. Dépêchons, nous n'avons pas toute la journée. »

Hermione et McGonagall s'approchèrent de la Pensine avec une certaine appréhension. La jeune fille eut l'étrange impression qu'elle venait de se faire aspirer dans un tourbillon.

'Etrange sensation, Harry n'a pas exagéré.' songea-t-elle.

Les deux femmes eurent la surprise de se retrouver face au visage souriant d'Albus Dumbledore.

« Minerva, Miss Granger ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement. Je suis ravi de vous retrouver bien que j'imagine que vous devez avoir beaucoup de questions à l'heure actuelle. Je vais tâcher d'être bref, aussi je vous prie de m'excuser car cela risque d'être un peu brutal. Tout d'abord, une information majeure, Severus Rogue est de notre côté même si vous en doutez probablement en ce moment. Voyez-vous, _(Il leva sa main noircie.)_ j'ai été exposé à un maléfice extrêmement puissant dont Severus a pu contrer temporairement les effets. Mais le mal est fait: à terme je vais mourir et il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire pour l'éviter. Le jeune Draco Malefoy a reçu l'ordre de me tuer au début de sa sixième année, ce qu'il a au début pris pour une marque de confiance. Comprenez que Voldemort ne s'attendait pas _réellement_ à ce qu'il réussisse cette mission, il s'agissait davantage de punir les échecs de son père que de me tuer en vérité. Narcissa Malefoy a forcé Severus à prêter un Serment Inviolable pour l'obliger à aider Draco dans sa tâche ou à l'accomplir lui-même le cas échéant.

C'est pour cela que j'ai pris contact avec mon frère Abelforth, pour qu'il soit en mesure de vous guider lorsque je ne serai plus là pour le faire. Vous l'avez sans doute déjà croisé, puisqu'il gère La Tête de Sanglier. Il est donc naturellement au courant des événements qui ont eu lieu ces dernières années à Poudlard.

Autre chose. Le jeune homme qui, je l'espère, est à vos côtés en ce moment-même, est quelqu'un que vous connaissez depuis très longtemps. Son nom est Draco Malefoy. Non Minerva, ne prenez pas cette expression je vous en prie, cela ne vous sied guère. Miss Granger, je sais que vous et vos amis ne le portez pas en haute estime, et malheureusement je crains que la réciproque ne soit vraie, mais malgré tout, il va falloir faire abstraction de vos différences. En cours d'année, Draco est venu me trouver pour demander mon aide. Il m'a révélé la nature de la mission qui lui avait été confiée. Disons que son opinion envers Voldemort et ses idées avaient changé et nous en resterons là à ce sujet, libre à lui de vous en révéler davantage. Ensemble, avec Severus, nous sommes arrivés à la conclusion qu'il fallait que je meure de sa propre main, c'était la seule solution. Si tout s'est passé conformément au plan, Draco aura pu s'enfuir avec l'aide de Severus, qui lui, devra rester aux côtés de Lord Voldemort jusqu'à la fin, quelle qu'elle soit. Le meilleur endroit pour assurer la protection de Draco est à Poudlard, je pense que vous en conviendrez Mesdames. C'est pourquoi il devra y revenir à la rentrée, et je tiens à ce qu'il y reprenne ses études comme tout un chacun. Cela peut paraître absurde, mais une des raisons qui me pousse à formuler cette requête est la même que pour Harry: il est important d'avoir un endroit que l'on puisse considérer comme son foyer.

Abelforth pourrait occuper le poste de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, si vous le voulez bien Minerva, afin de garder un œil sur Draco. Un allié de plus dans ces murs vous sera toujours utile. Bien entendu, Draco ne pourra garder ni son nom ni son apparence, vous verrez les détails avec Abelforth, je crains fort de ne pas avoir le temps de m'en occuper moi-même.

Miss Granger vous vous demandez sans doute pourquoi c'est à vous que je choisis de révéler tout cela et non à Harry ? Pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne pense pas que Draco et lui soient prêts à enterrer la hache de guerre. Dans un souci de sécurité, je vous demanderai donc de ne révéler le contenu de ce souvenir à personne est-ce bien compris ? Je dis bien personne, j'insiste sur ce point. Je compte naturellement sur vous pour aider Draco tout au long de cette année qui s'annonce éprouvante, il faudra certainement vous armer de patience car je doute qu'il se livre facilement. Une dernière chose Miss Granger, je pense que Draco pourra vous être utile pour ce que vous recherchez.

Minerva, Miss Granger, il est temps pour moi de vous quitter. »

Lorsqu'Albus Dumbledore cessa de parler, Hermione et McGonagall remarquèrent que ses yeux brillaient d'émotion. Il leur adressa un léger signe de la main accompagné d'un sourire empreint d'une grande douceur, ce qui les rendit tristes. Une fois qu'elles furent sorties du souvenir d'Abelforth, les deux femmes lui jetèrent un regard chargé de respect, qui, s'il l'avait remarqué, n'en montra rien. Fermement décidées à en savoir davantage, elles commencèrent à le cribler de questions auxquelles il n'avait pas le temps de répondre.

« Je sais que c'est une façon assez abrupte de vous expliquer les choses mais nous aurons l'occasion d'en discuter plus tard. Pour le moment, nous devrions nous hâter, votre absence a déjà dû se remarquer. »

Le professeur McGonagall hocha la tête, semblant avoir retrouvé son calme et se rappeler qu'elle était désormais directrice.

« Je comprends mieux votre soudaine candidature pour le poste de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Et cette lettre de recommandation manuscrite de la part d'Albus, marmonna-t-elle.

\- Veuillez m'excuser pour ces dissimulations, s'excusa-t-il poliment, mais je ne pouvais prendre le risque de nous exposer Draco et moi plus tôt que nécessaire. »

Les regards de McGonagall et d'Hermione convergèrent alors vers le jeune homme, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Il les observait avec une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage, sa tasse de chocolat vide à la main. Pour sa part, Hermione ne savait que penser de tout cela, il lui était difficile d'admettre que celui qu'elle considérait comme un ennemi depuis près de six ans avait changé de camp. Même si Albus Dumbledore venait de le lui assurer. Le cas du professeur Rogue paraissait tout aussi difficile à croire. Beaucoup de questions restaient sans réponse. Ils s'étaient bel et bien faits attaquer par tout un groupe de Mangemorts et Malefoy y avait joué un rôle majeur. Comment expliquer cela?

« Compte tenu de ce que nous venons d'apprendre, j'estime qu'il serait inapproprié, voire même dangereux - et je pense que vous serez d'accord avec moi Miss Granger - qu'il retourne dans les dortoirs de Serpentard. »

Hermione leva les yeux vers elle d'un air surpris, quelque peu étonnée qu'elle puisse accorder de l'importance à son opinion. Elle crut voir l'ombre d'un sourire se dessiner fugacement sur le visage de McGonagall.

« Dumbledore... Le professeur Dumbledore... se reprit-elle en lançant un regard bref à Abelforth, accordait une grande importance à ce que vous pensez Miss Granger, il nous l'a bien fait comprendre. »

La jeune fille rosit légèrement.

« En effet, je ne pense pas qu'il devrait retourner là-bas. », fit-elle.

Hermione comprenait désormais cette expression qu'il avait arborée lors de leur première rencontre, visiblement ses sentiments à son égard demeuraient inchangés. Cela ne la gênait pas néanmoins, elle n'arrivait de toute façon pas à savoir ce qu'elle-même ressentait vis-à-vis de toutes ces révélations. Il lui paraissait inconcevable de sympathiser avec lui après tout ce qu'il leur avait fait endurer à Harry, Ron et elle.

En cet instant précis, Draco était partagé entre l'exaspération - devant cette conversation qui le concernait mais où personne ne prenait la peine de lui demander son avis - et la crainte, bien qu'il n'arrivât pas à savoir ce qui l'angoissait davantage : se retrouver à nouveau à Serpentard ou bien ne pas y retourner du tout. Le fait qu'Abelforth ait tout révélé à cette insupportable fille n'arrangeait pas les choses, loin de là.

Le professeur McGonagall se remit à faire les cent pas devant la cheminée, ses sourcils froncés trahissant l'intensité de sa réflexion.

« Bien, nous pourrions... Enfin je ne sais pas... Après tout, il ne viendra pas, alors pour ce que ça change... Mais cela ne s'est pas vu depuis des années... Oui, voilà, faisons comme ça.

\- Hum... Pardon professeur ? s'enquit timidement Hermione.

\- Oui. Bon, dépêchons, leur lança-t-elle d'un ton sans réplique. Tous dans la Grande Salle et au pas de course. »

Abelforth pointa alors sa baguette sur lui-même, en faisant jaillir plusieurs jets de lumière qui finirent par lui redonner l'apparence d'un homme brun aux cheveux bouclés, d'apparence menue, en un mot : méconnaissable. Dans un bel ensemble, tous trois se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la porte. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à l'ouvrir, ils se figèrent brusquement avant de faire volte-face.

« Vous aussi Monsieur... Comment dois-je vous appeler? s'interrompit-elle avant de lancer un regard à Abelforth qui se tourna vers le garçon comme pour l'inciter à prendre la parole. J'imagine que vous avez déjà réfléchi à l'identité que vous comptez adopter?

\- Oui, répondit Draco. Nom, prénom, origines, nous avons déjà réfléchi à tout.

\- Bien. Pendant que nous nous dirigeons vers la Grande Salle, expliquez-moi rapidement tout cela voulez-vous ? »

Hermione observa la scène avec incrédulité, McGonagall semblait avoir accepté la situation bien mieux qu'elle et si son maintien restait un peu raide, le ton de sa voix n'en était pas moins aimable. Le garçon avait d'ailleurs l'air d'en être tout aussi étonné qu'elle. Lorsque les quatre retardataires firent leur apparition dans la Grande Salle, toutes les conversations cessèrent pendant quelques instants avant de reprendre de plus belle. Hermione se dirigea en traînant délibérément les pieds vers la table des Gryffondor, tout en essayant malgré tout d'arborer l'air le plus naturel qu'il lui était possible d'afficher. La chose n'était pas aisée compte tenu des circonstances, et en dépit de ce que son sourire rayonnant pouvait laisser croire, elle avait du mal à assimiler tout ce qu'elle venait de découvrir.

Son regard croisa celui interrogateur de Ginny, auquel elle répondit par un sourire plus éclatant encore. Malgré tout, elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil en direction d'Abelforth, McGonagall et Malefoy. Le vieux sorcier s'assit à la table des professeurs le plus naturellement du monde et Hermione constata qu'une autre chaise venait d'être rajoutée à la hâte par McGonagall en bout de table, sur laquelle le garçon prit place sous le regard perplexe des autres professeurs. La directrice se dirigea vers l'estrade et leva les deux mains pour réclamer le silence des élèves. Par une chance insolente, Harry, Ron et Ginny n'eurent pas le temps de poser la moindre question à Hermione mais elle vit à leurs regards qu'une fois le discours de McGonagall terminé, elle ne pourrait y échapper.

« Bonjour à tous. Avant toute chose, je souhaiterais que nous levions tous nos verres en l'honneur d'Albus Dumbledore, sachez qu'il ne sera jamais oublié. _(Presque tous les élèves levèrent leur verre d'un air grave)_. Pendant un temps, il a été question de fermer l'école mais il nous est rapidement apparu que Dumbledore aurait voulu que l'école de Poudlard demeure ouverte. Pour vous. Si vous désirez continuer à apprendre à nos côtés, nous serons là. _(A cet instant, Hagrid renifla bruyamment et se tamponna les yeux avec une serviette que lui tendait Flitwick)._ Ce château a été protégé par de nombreux sortilèges afin d'assurer au maximum votre sécurité, mais cependant, je me dois de vous mettre en garde. Vous-Savez-Qui est revenu, c'est une vérité que l'on ne peut nier. »

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur l'assemblée, les sourires disparurent des visages.

« Il ne sert à rien de se voiler la face, tôt ou tard, il essaiera de s'emparer de l'école maintenant que Dumbledore n'est plus là. Si à un quelconque moment vous ou vos familles estimez que votre sécurité n'est plus suffisante, vous pourrez partir. J'estime qu'il est important que vous soyez au courant des choses, que vous ayez le _choix_. »

Hermione songea d'ailleurs qu'il était étrange que Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'ait pas déjà tenté d'attaquer l'école, surtout maintenant qu'Harry y était retourné. Peut-être que la conquête du Ministère, qui par on ne sait quel miracle n'était pas encore tombé, le préoccupait davantage ? Ou bien Kingsley avait-il raison? Voldemort pouvait-il être en train de concevoir d'autres desseins qui l'emporteraient sur son désir viscéral de tuer celui qui l'avait humilié par le passé? L'idée était tout bonnement terrifiante. Suite aux paroles de McGonagall, des murmures d'approbation se firent entendre mais un brouhaha commença à émerger du côté de la table des Serpentard. Certains élèves, notamment chez les Gryffondor, se levèrent pour voir ce qui se passait.

« Silence ! », fit McGonagall d'une voix forte.

Tout le monde se tut brusquement. La directrice s'avança d'un pas rapide vers la table des Serpentard, lesquels semblaient se ratatiner un peu plus sur leurs bancs au fur et à mesure qu'elle approchait d'eux.

« Pourrais-je savoir quelle est la raison de ce vacarme ? », demanda-t-elle sèchement.

Un silence mortifié lui répondit.

« Je vous demande quelle est la raison de tout ceci ? », poursuivit-elle en détachant chaque syllabe, signe chez elle d'une extrême colère.

Pansy Parkinson se redressa alors et prit la parole.

« Vous dites que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom va venir ici. Mais c'est pour l'attraper _lui_ non ? », s'écria-t-elle en pointant un doigt accusateur en direction d'Harry, qui ne s'était pas levé de son siège.

Il y eut un bruit sourd en provenance de la table des Gryffondor, Ginny essayait par tous les moyens de saisir sa baguette magique tandis que Ron peinait à la ceinturer pour l'en empêcher. Un peu plus loin, Neville tentait d'échapper à l'étreinte de Dean Thomas et de Seamus Finnigan, déployant en cette occasion une force impressionnante. Hermione affichait une mine catastrophée en observant Harry, dont le teint avait dangereusement pâli. Du côté de la table des Poufsouffle, Ernie McMillan s'était relevé d'un bond, l'air outré par les paroles de Pansy. Luna Lovegood ne semblait pas avoir remarqué l'agitation générale lorsqu'elle se demanda à voix haute si Pansy n'était pas attaquée par des Babillons à écailles, connus pour provoquer une folie passagère. Harry et Ron ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire à ces mots, et même Hermione ne put retenir un sourire amusé. Son intervention ne permit cependant pas d'atténuer la tension qui s'était installée.

« Tout le monde sait que Vous-Savez-Qui souhaite sa mort. Et il le sait aussi, poursuivit Pansy dont le visage commençait à rougir, accompagnée des hochements de tête de plusieurs élèves, principalement des Serpentard. S'il avait un tant soit peu de courage, il partirait d'ici au lieu de nous mettre tous en danger. »

On aurait dit que quelque chose venait d'exploser dans la Grande Salle tant le vacarme qui suivit ces paroles fut assourdissant. Ron, Dean et Seamus avaient lâché Ginny et Neville pour plonger la main dans leurs robes de sorciers et en sortir leurs propres baguettes, qu'ils pointèrent aussitôt en direction des Serpentard, l'air mauvais. Ernie avait le teint si rouge qu'il semblait être en train de s'étouffer et Luna elle-même paraissait être en colère, un fait rarissime.

« Harry en vaut dix comme toi espèce de... s'écria Ginny les yeux brillants.

\- Silence ! », hurla à nouveau McGonagall.

Mais cela ne suffit pourtant pas à calmer les esprits. Auparavant assis à la table des professeurs, Hagrid se leva, renversant au passage une grande quantité de vaisselle, ainsi que sa propre chaise.

« SILENCE ! », tonna-t-il de sa voix puissante, de concert avec McGonagall.

Le volume sonore provoqué par leurs deux voix fut efficace et réussit enfin à imposer le silence aux élèves, qui se figèrent tous, dans l'attente de ce qui allait suivre. Ron avait lâché sa baguette pour saisir Blaise Zabini par le col de son uniforme, Neville se trouvait - à l'étonnement général - à cheval sur Crabbe, à qui il venait d'asséner un violent coup de poing sous les yeux d'un Goyle à l'air confus. Quant à Ginny et Luna, elles étaient aux prises avec un groupe de filles de Serpentard à l'air particulièrement belliqueux. Hermione elle-même n'avait pu se contenir et pointait sa baguette en direction de Pansy, qui poussa un couinement terrifié. Seul Harry n'avait pas bougé, ce qui en un sens avait quelque chose d'inquiétant.

« Miss Parkinson je vous prierai de bien vouloir nous épargner vos réflexions personnelles qui au demeurant ne sont pas bien brillantes. Harry Potter n'est pas responsable de tous vos malheurs contrairement à ce que vous semblez croire. Il a le droit tout autant que l'ensemble des élèves ici présents de poursuivre ses études. Je ne tolérerai pas ce genre de comportement dans cette école, me comprenez-vous bien ? Si cela ne vous convient pas, ou à qui que ce soit d'autre, vous êtes libres de partir, personne ne vous retiendra. », dit McGonagall d'une voix perçante.

Des clameurs se firent entendre un peu partout dans la Grande Salle.

« Et vous ! poursuivit-elle à l'intention de tous les élèves qui avaient levé leurs baguettes et qui perdirent instantanément leurs sourires. Je vous prierai de ne pas menacer d'autres élèves peu importe la stupidité de leurs remarques. La prochaine fois vous aurez une retenue. Maintenant, regagnez tous vos sièges, j'ai plusieurs annonces à vous faire. »

Ron, Hermione et Ginny se rassirent auprès d'Harry, qui évita soigneusement leurs regards.

« Une retenue ! Comment peut-elle parler de retenue dans un moment pareil ? grommela Ron d'un ton dégoûté.

\- Nous n'aurions pas dû les menacer, murmura Hermione d'un ton profondément affligé. Mais je ne dis pas qu'ils ne l'ont pas mérité, rajouta-t-elle en croisant le regard noir de Ron.

\- Je ne devrais pas être ici. », murmura soudain Harry.

La tristesse qui émanait de sa voix était pire que tout. Son teint pâle faisait ressortir les cernes qui s'étaient installés sous ses yeux depuis plusieurs semaines, témoins d'un manque de sommeil évident.

« Oh Harry, fit Hermione en lui serrant la main avec douceur.

\- N'écoute pas ce que raconte cette sale peste Harry. Dumbledore t'a demandé de revenir et si elle le savait, elle ferait sûrement moins la maligne, déclara Ron. De toute façon, les Serpentard sont des crétins. »

Ginny fit mine d'approcher sa main de celle d'Harry pour le réconforter, mais il retira la sienne avec une telle violence qu'il renversa son verre de jus de citrouille. Le regard malheureux, Ginny se détourna pour parler avec Seamus et Dean sous l'œil énervé de Ron, qui ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais fut interrompu par la voix de McGonagall.

« Votre attention s'il vous plaît ! Cette année, nous avons le plaisir d'accueillir un nouvel élève dans notre école. »

Des murmures se firent entendre.

« Oui enfin comme chaque année, je ne vois pas en quoi c'est important. », marmonna Ron dont le bruit sonore émis par son ventre leur fit comprendre à tous qu'il ne désirait qu'une chose: entamer son repas.

Hermione sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Elle regarda un point fixe et essaya de se calmer du mieux qu'elle le pouvait mais tressaillit lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'Harry l'observait d'un air songeur.

« Mr Morrison, levez-vous je vous prie. »

Le jeune homme se leva avec précipitation et manqua de renverser le contenu de son verre. Des gloussements se firent entendre un peu partout dans la Grande Salle. Très grand, avec ses cheveux bruns dont une mèche retombait sans cesse devant ses yeux d'un bleu turquoise, il fallait reconnaître qu'il était plaisant à regarder, chose que semblait penser l'intégralité de la gente féminine de l'école. Il leva la main et adressa un signe poli aux élèves avant de se rasseoir, visiblement soulagé que cela soit terminé. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il semblait sur le point de vomir.

« Daniel Morrison est un élève de septième année qui nous vient de France. Les raisons de son transfert ne vous concernent en rien mais j'espère que vous vous montrerez sous votre meilleur jour avec lui, pas comme à l'instant, fit McGonagall d'un ton sévère. Un autre point que je souhaite aborder. Arnold Bowers de Serdaigle, qui jusqu'à ce matin était nommé préfet-en-chef, ne reviendra pas parmi nous cette année. En conséquence, j'ai décidé que le nouveau préfet-en-chef de cette année sera votre nouveau camarade, Monsieur Daniel Morrison. »

Hermione ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes et si elle avait pensé à jeter un œil en direction de Malefoy, elle aurait pu constater que celui-ci paraissait tout aussi sonné par la nouvelle. Il reprit cependant contenance assez rapidement, seul le léger tressaillement de sa main droite laisser deviner son trouble. A dire vrai, Hermione n'en menait pas large non plus et les regards scrutateurs de ses trois amis n'arrangeaient rien, bien au contraire. Mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de ce qui l'attendait.

« La préfète-en-chef, Miss Hermione Granger, sera chargée d'aider Daniel dans ses nouvelles fonctions. A ce titre, ces deux étudiants disposeront de leurs propres appartements. C'est une tradition que nous avions cessé de mettre en pratique depuis des années, mais compte tenu de la situation actuelle, il me parait judicieux de favoriser la coopération entre sorciers, au niveau international en l'occurrence. Vos préfets-en-chef seront là tout au long de votre année et pourront être sollicités en cas de problème de la part de _tous_ les étudiants, toutes maisons confondues. Enfin, ma dernière annonce concerne notre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, je vous présente Monsieur Richard Nothomb. _(Des applaudissements polis se firent entendre lorsque le vieil homme se leva et les salua.). _Sur ce, nous allons commencer la cérémonie de la Répartition. »

En guise de cérémonie, cela ne prit en vérité que quelques minutes tant les nouveaux élèves étaient peu nombreux. La plupart des parents répugnaient à laisser leurs enfants s'éloigner d'eux depuis le retour de Voldemort et la disparition de Dumbledore l'an passé n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses. Une grande partie des élèves Nés-Moldus - dont Arnold Bowers faisait partie - n'était pas revenue. Leur condisciple Dean Thomas avait du batailler ferme avec sa mère pendant les vacances pour pouvoir revenir à Poudlard, les informa-t-il d'un ton lugubre. Jeremiah Allen fut envoyé à Poufsouffle, Ella Anderson à Gryffondor, Matthew Johnson également à Gryffondor, Richard Mayers à Serdaigle, David Stuart à Poufsouffle et enfin James Willis à Serpentard. Le Choixpeau magique enchaîna avec une chanson fortement similaire à celle de l'an passé, mettant en avant l'importance de rester unis en dépit de la menace qui planait sur la communauté magique.

« Ce n'est qu'un chapeau, grogna Ron. C'est facile pour lui de raconter des trucs pareils. Hors de question que je fasse ami-ami avec des Serpentard. Plutôt retourner en cours de divination avec Trelawney ! »

Le repas se déroula dans le calme, Harry, Ron et Ginny questionnant Hermione sur les annonces faites par McGonagall. Un peu gênée au début, elle estima plus tard qu'elle s'était montrée relativement convaincante. Lorsque vint la fin du dîner, elle ne put s'empêcher de déglutir en voyant la directrice - accompagnée de Malefoy - lui faire signe de les rejoindre devant l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Ils la suivirent en silence le long de plusieurs couloirs et escaliers, ce qui les mena devant un grand tableau représentant un navire majestueux, avec à son bord un homme qui avait fière allure. Vêtu d'un costume militaire de belle coupe, il se pencha pour adresser une œillade séductrice à la sirène qui nageait avec élégance dans une eau limpide.

« Voilà vos nouveaux quartiers, cela a évidemment été préparé en très peu de temps, aussi le confort vous paraîtra sans doute sommaire, mais cela vous suffira bien pour cette nuit. Pour le mot de passe, voyez-cela avec ces deux-là. Je compte sur vous pour faire preuve d'un comportement exemplaire malgré vos querelles passées. Bonne nuit. »

C'est ainsi qu'elle laissa les deux élèves devant le tableau, l'air complètement dépassé. Extrêmement mal à l'aise, ils n'osaient pas se regarder et encore moins se parler. Le marin et la sirène avaient commencé à se disputer avec férocité afin de déterminer lequel des deux leur adresserait la parole en premier et ne leur accordaient en conséquence pas la moindre attention. Lorsqu'il cessèrent enfin de s'invectiver, la sirène nagea en direction de Draco avec un grand sourire.

« Alors beau brun, quel mot de passe as-tu choisi? »

Le garçon haussa les épaules pour lui signifier qu'il n'avait pas réfléchi le moins du monde à la question. Agacée de se voir ainsi congédiée, la sirène se tourna à contrecœur vers Hermione.

« Je ne savais pas que nous pouvions choisir, murmura la jeune fille en souriant nerveusement.

\- Dites, vous allez vous décider pour ce fichu mot de passe ? Nous n'allons pas rester là toute la soirée vous savez. », fit la sirène, une moue boudeuse sur le visage.

La sirène et le marin commençaient visiblement à s'impatienter. Sans qu'elle sache réellement pourquoi, était-ce de la pitié, un respect nouvellement acquis ou simplement l'envie d'aller se coucher, Hermione tendit maladroitement sa main à Draco, sans toutefois oser le regarder dans les yeux.

« Ecoute-moi bien Granger, on est peut-être du même côté maintenant, mais Potter restera toujours le balafré à mes yeux et toi une exaspérante petite Miss Je-Sais-Tout. J'espère que c'est clair. », dit-il froidement.

Rejetant ses longs cheveux bruns en arrière, la sirène rompit le silence.

« Puisque vous ne vous décidez pas, je vais choisir pour vous, ce sera _Desiderata_! »

L'un après l'autre, Draco et Hermione traversèrent l'ouverture que dissimulait le tableau et entendirent dans leur dos une voix moqueuse suivie d'un rire mauvais.

« Non mais vraiment, ils ne sont pas très dégourdis ceux-là !

\- Trop aimable. », persifla Hermione.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans ce qui semblait être leur salle commune, elle eut le souffle coupé par la beauté de la pièce. Tout un pan de mur était recouvert par des étagères remplies de livres traitant de tous les sujets possibles et imaginables, bien qu'assez poussiéreux. Un feu ronflait dans la cheminée et les deux fauteuils qui trônaient devant dégageaient une indéniable impression de confort. Au centre de la pièce, une table massive en acajou était recouverte de parchemins et de plumes de toutes sortes.

Soudain, Hermione entendit un claquement sonore. Draco venait de disparaître derrière une des deux portes qui se trouvaient au fond de la pièce. Elle se dirigea vers la seconde qui était ornée de ses initiales et l'ouvrit. Sa chambre était tout aussi merveilleuse et accueillante que la salle commune. Elle songea avec tristesse que de nombreux elfes de maison avaient dû être mis à contribution pour arriver à un tel résultat en si peu de temps. Décorée dans les tons rouge et or propre à sa maison, sa chambre lui plaisait énormément. Ses yeux commencèrent à papillonner et elle étouffa un bâillement, après toutes ces émotions, rien de plus normal que d'être épuisée. Elle s'assit sur le lit moelleux et décida de s'allonger quelques instants et sans s'en rendre compte, ses yeux se fermèrent tous seuls.

Le rêve étrange qu'elle fit cette nuit-là la laissa encore plus fatiguée que lorsqu'elle s'était couchée. Mais ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas savoir c'était que dans l'autre chambre, un garçon faisait exactement le même rêve, au détail près.

.

* * *

.

**Et voilà c'est tout pour cette fois. Une narration peut-être un peu rapide comme on me l'aura fait remarquer mais il y aura des explications dans la suite de l'histoire.**

** J'espère que ça vous a plu, laissez-moi vos avis :) idem si vous avez des questions !**

**A bientôt !**

**Nota Bene: Il est vrai que notre cher trio de Gryffondor a croisé Abelforth puisqu'ils ont tenu leur première réunion de l'A.D dans son pub, mais je pars du principe qu'ils n'y ont guère prêté attention! **


	3. Le devoir de Slughorn

**Bonjour à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire. Voici la suite, si ça vous plait (ou pas), laissez-moi votre avis c'est important pour pouvoir continuer. **

**A bientôt !**

**Merci à BlackMaiy et Folite is ma 'tite cle pour leurs reviews =)**

.

Les pensées d'Hermione sont entre '...' et celles de Draco entre ''...''.

.

**Disclaimer:** L'univers ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais que jouer avec les personnages...

.

* * *

.

**Chapitre III:**** Le devoir de Slughorn**

.

Les premières lueurs de l'aube vinrent chatouiller les paupières d'un jeune homme profondément endormi en travers de son lit, encore vêtu de ses habits de la veille et de ses chaussures. Draco poussa un léger grognement et se détourna pour échapper aux rayons du soleil qui étaient parvenus à pénétrer dans la chambre à cause des rideaux tirés à la va-vite. Fait étonnant, sa nuit s'était déroulée sans le moindre cauchemar, juste un rêve dont il ne se rappellerait presque rien au réveil.

Un doux hululement suivi d'un bruissement d'ailes se fit entendre et Draco tendit son bras droit où vint se poser une jeune chouette au plumage brillant. Il la ramena avec délicatesse contre lui et lui caressa doucement la tête, ce à quoi l'animal répondit en hululant de contentement. D'un bond, elle sauta sur les genoux de son maître et entreprit de se lover contre lui. Draco était émerveillé par le comportement si inhabituel de ce petit animal, qui lui vouait un amour sans bornes et ressemblait finalement davantage à un chat qu'à une chouette. C'était dans une sombre ruelle mal famée de Londres que Draco l'avait vue pour la toute première fois, blessée à une aile et fortement amaigrie. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qui l'avait poussé à la recueillir alors que lui-même se trouvait dans une situation compliquée, mais il l'avait néanmoins fait en dépit des récriminations d'Abelforth. Depuis ce jour, Héra, telle qu'il l'avait nommée, l'accompagnait dans tous ses déplacements et se montrait très protectrice envers son nouveau maître. Abelforth en faisait souvent les frais lorsqu'il s'approchait un peu trop près de Draco et les multiples traces de coups de becs sur ses doigts étaient là pour en témoigner.

Déposant délicatement Héra sur le lit, Draco se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour écarter les rideaux d'un geste sec tandis que l'animal fermait les yeux, soudain ébloui. La douce lumière du soleil se déversa dans la pièce. La veille, il s'était endormi à l'instant même où sa tête avait touché le lit, aussi commença-t-il à examiner avec curiosité sa nouvelle chambre. Elle était très sobrement décorée: un lit imposant, un bureau près de la fenêtre et une armoire en bois de cerisier. Très lumineuse, la pièce dégageait une impression de confort et de chaleur qu'il n'avait encore jamais connue, sa chambre au sein du manoir familial tenant davantage d'une cellule que d'un espace personnel. Et ces dernières semaines passées à dormir sur un lit de camp dans la cave poussiéreuse et odorante d'Abelforth n'y avaient rien changé. Le lieu était pourtant loin d'être inconfortable contrairement à ce qu'il craignait mais les odeurs de chèvre mélangées à celles du Whisky Pur Feu et de la Bièraubeurre qui y étaient stockés avaient finir par avoir raison de lui. Son nez se plissa rien qu'à ce simple souvenir.

Sur le bureau situé près de la fenêtre se trouvait son sac, qu'il ouvrit pour en sortir les quelques effets personnels qu'il possédait encore: à savoir des vêtements froissés et usés à force d'avoir été trop portés et un rouleau de parchemin qu'il avait trouvé, jeté tel un déchet, dans les rues de Londres. En excellent état malgré cela, il était néanmoins vierge de toute écriture. Il l'avait cependant conservé, sans raison particulière. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer son sac dans un coin de la pièce, Draco se rendit compte que celui-ci n'était pas tout à fait vide. Étonné, il se saisit de la volumineuse bourse en cuir qu'il ne se souvenait pas y avoir mise et ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. Sans le sou depuis qu'il s'était enfui de la demeure familiale, Draco aurait été bien en peine de subvenir seul à ses besoins, aussi Abelforth avait-il sans doute cru bon de lui donner de l'argent. Le geste, bien que fort généreux, l'embarrassait au plus haut point, il détestait être dépendant de quelqu'un pour quelque chose d'aussi trivial que de l'argent. En son for intérieur, il se jura de ne pas dépenser la moindre Noise à moins d'y être absolument forcé.

Étouffant un bâillement, le jeune homme se dirigea vers ce qu'il supposait être la salle de bains. Il ne put réprimer un grognement de satisfaction en apercevant la grande baignoire qui s'y trouvait. Il actionna différents robinets qui déversèrent des eaux délicatement parfumées et aux couleurs chatoyantes. Bientôt, la baignoire fut remplie à ras bord et il se plongea avec délice dans une eau presque brûlante qui parvint à apaiser quelque peu la douleur provoquée par la marque sombre située sur son avant-bras gauche. Dumbledore lui avait appris à en faire abstraction, mais la douleur était particulièrement vive ce matin et il se demanda avec appréhension qu'elle pouvait en être la raison. Il vivait dans la peur constante que Voldemort se rende compte de la supercherie orchestrée par Rogue concernant sa prétendue mort. Dumbledore lui avait expliqué que la Marque des Ténèbres en elle-même ne permettrait pas à Voldemort de le retrouver à proprement parler - à moins qu'il n'appuie dessus évidemment -, mais que lorsque Le Seigneur des Ténèbres la toucherait pour rassembler ses fidèles Mangemorts, il lui faudrait redoubler de prudence.

_« Au moment précis où Voldemort touche sa marque Draco, il se connecte psychiquement à chacun de ses fidèles, pendant un bref instant. Il te faudra donc apprendre à fermer ton esprit pour qu'il ne perçoive pas ta présence. »_

De longues et douloureuses séances d'Occlumancie en compagnie de Rogue avaient suivies, chacune faisant remonter à la surface des souvenirs pénibles enfouis au plus profond de sa mémoire, et qu'il souhaitait ne plus jamais évoquer. Sa tante Bellatrix Lestrange lui en avait enseigné les bases mais cela représentait bien peu de choses comparé au talent de Rogue. Malgré tout, de séance en séance, Draco s'améliorait, parvenant à éjecter le Legilimens d'exception qu'était Rogue de son esprit de plus en plus rapidement, jusqu'au jour où celui-ci ne put tout simplement plus y accéder. De mauvaise grâce, il dut reconnaître que Draco lui était peut-être supérieur dans ce domaine. Le garçon aurait presque ri de la mine déconfite de son professeur si la situation n'avait été si grave. Cela s'était produit quelques jours à peine avant la mort de Dumbledore. Ce jour-là, le vieil homme lui avait posé la main sur l'épaule, un simple geste qui avait pourtant touché profondément Draco, avant de déclarer qu'il était temps pour eux d'entamer la phase finale de leur plan. Cela lui semblait désormais si loin.

Plongé dans ses pensées, le garçon ne remarqua pas tout de suite que la porte située à l'autre bout de la salle de bains - et qui communiquait vraisemblablement avec la chambre d'Hermione - venait de s'ouvrir. La jeune fille se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, pétrifiée telle une statue de sel. La situation, déjà fortement désagréable selon lui, devint plus inconfortable encore lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle fixait un point bien précis de son anatomie. D'un geste vif, il ramena son bras gauche dans l'eau et regarda Hermione avec une expression de défi.

« Euh... Je... », balbutia-t-elle.

Hermione fit brusquement volte-face sans rien dire d'autre et referma la porte derrière elle avec une telle violence que le bruit résonna pendant quelques secondes dans la pièce. Elle se laissa glisser le long du lourd battant de bois et se prit la tête entre les mains, se trouvant profondément ridicule. Malgré toutes ses bonnes résolutions, tous les scénarios qu'elle avait imaginés depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée ce matin, elle s'avérait finalement incapable d'aligner deux mots. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle s'était levée, Hermione avait décidé de faire l'impasse sur ce qui s'était dit la veille, choisissant de mettre cela sous l'effet du stress auquel il devait être soumis. Dépitée, elle colla une oreille contre la porte, à l'affût d'un bruit lui indiquant qu'il aurait quitté la pièce. Retourner dans la salle de bains alors qu'il s'y trouvait encore ne ferait probablement qu'empirer les choses.

De son côté, assez perturbé par ce qui venait de se produire, Draco n'éprouvait plus la moindre envie de se prélasser dans le bain, aussi se hâta-t-il d'en sortir et de se rhabiller. D'un coup de baguette, il fit le ménage derrière lui et sortit de la pièce sans un regard vers la porte derrière laquelle Granger venait de disparaître. Nul doute que ce qui venait de se produire la dissuaderait de l'approcher à nouveau. Non pas que ça le dérangeait, bien au contraire. Dans sa main tendue, il n'avait vu que la pitié qu'elle devait éprouver à son égard, ce qui l'avait profondément agacé. Qu'espérait-elle après tout? Qu'ils allaient devenir les meilleurs amis du monde du jour au lendemain? Hors de question que cela arrive quoi que puissent en dire Abelforth et McGonagall. Il ne l'aimait pas, point barre.

De retour dans sa chambre, il constata qu'un uniforme neuf venait d'être déposé sur son lit. Curieux, il s'approcha et se rendit compte que le vêtement ne comportait l'insigne d'aucune maison.

''Evidemment, je n'ai pas été réparti comme tous les autres.''

L'ironie de la chose ne lui échappa pas, il se retrouvait désormais sans maison au propre comme au figuré. Il enfila sa tenue et décida d'aller voir McGonagall. Le fait de n'être affecté nulle part ne ferait qu'attirer l'attention sur lui, or, il ne le voulait sous aucun prétexte. Avant de sortir, il caressa doucement la tête d'Héra qui avait commencé à somnoler et n'avait visiblement pas la moindre intention de se rendre dans la volière de l'école. Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, Draco tomba sur McGonagall et Abelforth en grande conversation.

« Ah vous voilà, vous tombez bien, nous allions vous voir. Suivez-nous je vous prie. », dit McGonagall, la mine sévère.

Pris au dépourvu, Draco en oublia ses récriminations et les suivit sans mot dire jusqu'à une classe vide. Abelforth fit quelques gestes tout en bougeant silencieusement les lèvres en direction de la porte.

« Je n'ai pas de maison. », fit-il abruptement.

C'était sorti tout seul avant qu'il ait eu le temps de le retenir. Il évita le regard de McGonagall, gêné après ces paroles qui ressemblaient bien trop à la plainte d'un enfant malheureux. Il en aurait rougi s'il n'avait craint de s'humilier davantage et le regard apitoyé que lui lança la directrice n'améliora pas les choses. Dans l'espoir de se donner une contenance, Draco croisa les bras et se mit à faire les cents pas.

« Je sais Monsieur Malefoy dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils, l'air sincèrement préoccupée.

\- Je... Enfin c'est juste que cela va sembler étrange, déjà que je suis censé arriver de France, que je suis nommé préfet-en-chef en un claquement de doigts, si je n'ai pas de maison, je me dis que je vais encore plus attirer l'attention.

\- J'ai fait ce qui m'a semblé approprié sur le moment. Je pensais – et c'est toujours le cas – que votre secret était moins susceptible d'être découvert si vous n'étiez affecté nulle part. Mais il est néanmoins vrai que cela risque de susciter quelques interrogations de la part des autres élèves, ce qui, nous serons tous d'accord là-dessus, est la dernière chose que nous souhaitons. »

Elle regarda Abelforth qui se contenta d'hocher la tête. Draco remarqua que le vieil homme avait l'air tout aussi mal à l'aise que lui de se retrouver à Poudlard, dans le corps d'un autre. Maigre réconfort.

« Nous ferons appel au Choixpeau pour décider et j'imagine que vous préféreriez que nous fassions cela en comité restreint.

\- En effet.

\- Abelforth ? Voudriez-vous... ?

\- Bien sûr Minerva. », répondit-il en sortant de la pièce.

Draco nota qu'ils s'appelaient désormais par leurs prénoms respectifs et à voir les cernes sombres sous leurs yeux, ils avaient dû parler une bonne partie de la nuit. Il aurait payé cher pour savoir ce qu'ils s'étaient raconté. Enfin, encore aurait-il fallu pour cela qu'il dispose de la moindre Noise... Abelforth revint rapidement, une masse sombre informe dans les mains, que Draco reconnut comme étant le Choixpeau.

« Bien. C'est quand vous voulez. », fit McGonagall en le lui tendant.

Avec une légère appréhension, Draco posa le Choixpeau sur sa tête.

_« Hé bien... Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés me semble-t-il. Voilà quelque chose d'inhabituel... Non non, détends-toi, cela n'a pas la moindre importance pour moi. Serpentard te conviendrait toujours le sais-tu ? Mais je sens que tu as changé... Tu aurais également ta place chez les courageux, à Gryffondor, si tu le désirais... »_

A ces mots, des images d'Hermione Granger en compagnie de ses deux fidèles acolytes jaillirent dans son esprit et il secoua vivement la tête.

''Pas à Gryffondor, pas à Gryffondor...''

_« Pas à Gryffondor dis-tu ? Voilà qui est curieux, bon nombre d'élèves rêvent d'y appartenir sans en avoir l'étoffe. Tu t'y épanouirais formidablement bien pourtant je peux te l'assurer. Toujours pas convaincu ? Dans ce cas, tu ne seras pas surpris d'entendre ceci : Serpentard ! »_

Draco ôta le Choixpeau de sa tête puis regarda McGonagall et Abelforth, qui le fixaient d'un air interdit. Lui-même ne savait que penser de la situation.

''Mais après tout, ce n'est pas comme si je retournais vivre dans le dortoir des Serpentard.'', se dit-il.

« Je suppose que nous n'avons pas le choix, soupira McGonagall. Tâchez de ne pas vous montrer trop familier avec vos anciens camarades. Il est plus difficile de dissimuler la vérité à des gens que l'on connait depuis longtemps. »

Ce faisant, elle agita sa baguette et l'insigne vert et argent des Serpentard se broda sur l'uniforme de Draco.

« Je sais ce que je risque, je n'ai pas traversé tout ça pour qu'un imbécile comme Crabbe ou Goyle découvre le pot-aux-roses.

\- Surveillez votre langage voulez-vous? Si votre répartition vous convient tant mieux, même si je pense que vous auriez eu votre place dans ma maison. »

Draco l'observa, étonné par ces paroles. Mais elle n'en dit pas davantage et sortit un parchemin vierge de sa cape. D'un coup de baguette, celui-ci se remplit et elle le lui tendit.

« Votre emploi du temps. Les septièmes années ont beaucoup de temps libre par semaine, pour vous laisser le temps de vous consacrer aux ASPIC. Essayez de ne pas trop vous faire remarquer. », ajouta-t-elle en lui tapotant brièvement l'épaule.

Abelforth, qui n'avait rien dit depuis le début de l'entrevue, lui adressa un sourire confiant.

« Bon courage gamin. »

Involontairement, Draco déglutit et réalisa qu'il était bien plus effrayé à l'idée de faire face aux autres élèves que ce qu'il pensait. Ils se séparèrent et le garçon décida d'aller dehors pour se changer les idées avant son premier cours, qui n'aurait lieu que dans une heure et demie. D'un pas aussi assuré que possible, il se rendit au bord du lac où il s'assit sur une grosse pierre, certes inconfortable, mais qui avait l'avantage d'être à l'écart des endroits habituellement fréquentés par les élèves. Une légère brise agita ses cheveux, qu'il essaya en vain de coiffer, avant de renoncer quelques instants plus tard lorsqu'une nouvelle bourrasque réduisit ses efforts capillaires à néant. Son regard se promena sur les eaux noires du lac, il crut même distinguer l'ombre du calamar géant qui nageait au fond de l'eau. Soudain, sa bulle de tranquillité vola en éclats à cause d'une série de gloussements sonores.

Un petit groupe de filles, toutes maisons confondues au vu de leurs uniformes, se tenait non loin de là, tentant du mieux qu'elles le pouvaient de se dissimuler derrière un tronc d'arbre. Non sans surprise, il reconnut parmi elles Pansy Parkinson, son ancienne petite amie. Oh, non pas qu'il arborât à son sujet des quelconques sentiments romantiques. En ce qui le concernait, Pansy était une camarade de classe que son père lui avait fortement conseillé de fréquenter en raison de son ascendance irréprochable - à dire vrai, son choix s'était de prime abord porté sur Milicent Bulstrode mais fort heureusement, Draco lui avait fait remarquer que la famille de Pansy figurait également sur le registre des Sang-Purs. Au début amusé par la vénération qu'elle semblait éprouver pour lui, il avait néanmoins fini par développer une réelle affection à son égard. Il n'avait cependant pas eu l'occasion d'explorer plus avant ses sentiments en raison de la mission confiée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres et des événements qui en avaient découlé.

Embarrassé et en colère d'avoir été dérangé, Draco se leva d'un bond et s'éloigna à grandes enjambées en direction du château, poursuivi par leurs gloussements incessants.

« Non je ne sais rien de plus que ce que je vous ai dit. C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas revenir, je n'ai pas le temps pour tout ça, je devrais être en train de les chercher, fit une voix que Draco ne reconnut que trop bien pour l'avoir haïe pendant de nombreuses années.

\- Nous allons t'aider Harry, ne t'en fais pas, nous allons trouver une solution. »

Comme le laissait présager cette conversation, Draco tomba nez à nez avec le trio des Gryffondor qu'il supportait le moins. Décidément, la journée allait de mal en pis. Se retrouver de nouveau en face d'elle le rendait nerveux et il réfléchit au moyen de se tirer de ce mauvais pas. Les trois étudiants s'interrompirent brusquement lorsqu'ils virent qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls. Le teint d'Hermione vira au rouge vif et elle regarda obstinément ses chaussures, tandis qu'Harry observait le nouveau venu avec méfiance, craignant sans doute qu'il n'ait entendu leurs propos et Ron paraissait relativement indifférent à la situation, les yeux rivés sur Hermione.

« Bonjour. », lança finalement Draco - ce qui lui demanda un effort presque surhumain.

Il était plus prudent de se fondre dans le moule de l'étudiant étranger à la recherche de nouveaux amis, du moins pour le moment.

« Salut! », répondirent en chœur Harry et Ron.

Draco vit leurs regards se poser sur l'insigne brodé qui ornait son uniforme et sentit qu'ils hésitaient.

« Le Choixpeau m'a affecté à Serpentard ce matin, ajouta-il pour rompre le silence. Mais il a beaucoup hésité avec Gryffondor. »

Sa manœuvre s'avéra ingénieuse, puisqu'Harry et Ron semblèrent se détendre quelque peu. Pour sa part, Hermione se contentait de l'observer tout en se demandant si ce qu'il racontait était vrai. Elle finit néanmoins par détourner les yeux, sans parvenir à une conclusion satisfaisante.

« Pas de chance mon vieux d'être à Serpentard, c'est à Gryffondor que sont les meilleurs, lança Ron. Il n'y a que des fils de Mangemorts là-bas, poursuivit-il sous l'œil horrifié d'Hermione dont les joues perdirent instantanément toute couleur et qui s'empressa de braquer son regard sur Draco pour guetter une éventuelle réaction.

\- Ah vraiment?

\- Non, intervint Harry. Je ne les aime pas particulièrement, mais je ne pense pas qu'ils partagent tous les idées du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Certains n'ont sûrement pas le choix à cause de leur famille. »

''Si tu savais à quel point tu as raison Potter...''

Ron haussa les épaules avant de se détourner de Draco et celui-ci put distinctement entendre son ventre gargouiller. Harry adressa un pâle sourire à Draco et lui tendit la main, visiblement soulagé de rencontrer quelqu'un qui ne l'examinât pas comme une bête curieuse.

« Bienvenue à Poudlard. Moi, c'est Harry. Sois quand même prudent avec les Serpentard. »

Draco contempla la main tendue devant lui en essayant d'afficher le moins d'antipathie possible et se demanda s'il allait avoir assez de sang-froid pour la serrer. Le toussotement nerveux d'Hermione lui apprit qu'elle devait penser à la même chose. Soudain, un bruit d'explosion se fit entendre, les faisant tous quatre sursauter. Seamus Finnigan se tenait non loin de là, de la fumée se dégageant de ses cheveux.

« Je voulais juste jeter un simple sortilège de Lévitation », assura-t-il d'une voix blanche à Dean Thomas qui le regardait les yeux exorbités, tout en tapotant ses propres sourcils noircis comme pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient encore là.

Draco profita de cette diversion inespérée pour s'éloigner en direction du château tandis que les autres se précipitaient au devant de Seamus pour voir s'il n'avait rien. Ils ne se rendirent pas compte qu'Hermione s'était retournée pour regarder partir le nouvel élève, une mine indécise sur le visage. Discrètement, elle s'éclipsa et marcha rapidement pour rattraper Draco.

« Hé! », fit-elle, ne sachant trop comment l'appeler.

Le garçon se retourna de mauvaise grâce, par Merlin, cette fille ne se décourageait pas facilement.

« Je voulais te dire que je suis vraiment désolée pour ce qui s'est passé ce matin. Jamais je n'aurais dû... enfin voilà, je suis désolée. », bredouilla-t-elle péniblement, butant presque sur chaque mot.

Hermione se félicitait d'être parvenue à s'excuser mais le garçon se contenta de la regarder sans dire quoi que ce soit. Elle y mettait pourtant toute la bonne volonté du monde, personne ne pouvait dire le contraire. Evidemment, il était idiot de penser que leur relation s'améliorerait du jour au lendemain. Enfin de là à l'ignorer, il ne manquait décidément pas de culot.

« Tu es devenu muet? Très bien, ça me convient parfaitement! » lança-t-elle d'un ton sec avant de retourner auprès d'Harry et Ron d'un pas rageur.

Énervé, sans trop savoir pourquoi d'ailleurs, Draco donna un coup de pied dans un caillou, se cogna l'orteil et revint en claudiquant vers la Grande Salle. C'est là qu'il croisa Crabbe et Goyle qui se dirigeaient vers leur table pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Par réflexe, Draco faillit les appeler. Il comprit alors tous les dangers qu'il y avait à se retrouver en terrain connu, il devrait redoubler de prudence. Il les suivit mais s'installa à un endroit différent de la table des Serpentard. Aussitôt, deux ou trois filles plus jeunes dont il ignorait les noms vinrent s'asseoir près de lui et ne cessèrent de jouer avec leurs cheveux et de battre des cils. Il s'efforça de cacher son exaspération du mieux possible et se servit quelques toasts accompagnés d'œufs brouillés. Son premier repas convenable depuis un bon moment. Abelforth ne l'avait pas laissé mourir de faim, mais il fallait bien reconnaître que le bonhomme était un piètre cuisinier. Se nourrir de fromages de chèvre - la seule chose mangeable - pendant des jours aurait finit par écœurer n'importe qui.

Harry, Ron et Hermione firent leur entrée dans la Grande Salle quelques instants plus tard. Ron se jeta avec avidité sur un plat de toasts auquel il rajouta une montagne de saucisses sous le regard dégoûté d'Hermione. Ginny, déjà installée un peu plus loin aux côtés de Dean Thomas, s'empressa de les rejoindre, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

« Alors Hermione? Il est comment ce nouvel élève? »

La jeune fille lutta pour rester maîtresse d'elle-même avant d'adresser à son amie un grand sourire.

« Absolument aucune idée, répondit-elle en portant une cuillerée de porridge à sa bouche.

\- Mais tu vis avec lui! s'insurgea Ginny.

\- Je suis au courant, merci. Écoute, on ne s'est pas vraiment parlé pour le moment. »

La jeune rouquine la dévisagea, une expression malicieuse sur le visage mais se tint coite pour le plus grand bonheur d'Hermione.

« Moi je le trouve plutôt sympathique. », intervint Harry.

Ginny sursauta, le regarda très brièvement avant de s'empresser de retourner s'asseoir auprès de Dean et Seamus, qui s'étaient apparemment lancés dans une discussion animée sur la situation actuelle du Quidditch international, débat auquel elle se joignit volontiers. Harry ne fit pas le moindre geste pour la retenir et se mit à observer Hermione, sans doute pour éviter le regard courroucé de Ron.

« Oui oui, il ne ressemble pas aux autres Serpentard en tous cas, ajouta-t-elle pour essayer d'alléger l'ambiance.

\- C'est vrai, maugréa Ron.

\- Nous avons Potions cet après-midi, claironna Hermione. Je suis sûre que ça va être passionnant. »

Harry et Ron la regardèrent comme si elle venait de mettre au monde une portée de Véracrasses.

« Bonjour ! fit alors une petite voix joyeuse.

\- Salut Luna, firent-ils dans un bel ensemble.

\- Comment vas-tu? questionna Hermione.

\- Certaines de mes affaires ont déjà disparu mais je suis sûre que je vais finir par les retrouver à un moment où à un autre, n'est-ce pas? », dit-elle d'un ton tranquille.

Ils ne purent s'empêcher de se sentir gênés pour elle bien qu'elle semblât satisfaite - sinon résignée - de son sort. Elle sortit un exemplaire du Chicaneur qu'elle posa avec fierté sur la table. On pouvait y lire _Harry Potter, l'Elu_ écrit en gros caractères, suivi d'un article relatant le parcours d'Harry et comment le Ministère avait négligé de le prendre au sérieux.

« Le Ministère n'arrête pas de dire à Papa qu'il ne devrait pas publier ce genre d'articles mais il ne compte pas céder. », assura-t-elle.

Harry s'empourpra, gêné à l'idée que Mr Lovegood puisse s'attirer des ennuis à cause de lui et ressentit en cet instant un profond élan d'affection envers Luna. Il lui proposa de se joindre à eux, ce qu'elle refusa, son cours de Métamorphose allant bientôt commencer. Hermione suggéra alors d'y aller tous ensemble, ils rebrousseraient chemin jusqu'à la salle de Slughorn après avoir accompagné Luna, ce que tout le monde accepta avec joie. Sur le chemin, Luna tenta d'expliquer à Harry le mode de reproduction insolite des Ronflaks cornus et le garçon peinait à garder son sérieux. Il avait l'étrange impression que peu importe la situation, Luna parviendrait toujours à trouver quelque chose de farfelu pour le faire rire. Elle leur adressa un petit signe de la main avant de pénétrer dans la salle de Métamorphose en compagnie de Ginny qui les avait rejoints quelques instants auparavant.

Le professeur Slughorn les attendait assis à son bureau, sa mine soucieuse s'éclairant lorsqu'il reconnut Harry.

« Harry Potter ! Prêts à nous éblouir à nouveau cette année j'espère ? »

Harry bredouilla quelques mots avant d'aller s'installer le plus loin possible du bureau de Slughorn en compagnie de Ron et d'Hermione. Nul doute que cette année ses résultats seraient moins spectaculaires en l'absence des conseils du Prince. Non pas du Prince, de _Rogue_, ce sale traître. La simple évocation de son nom lui donnait la nausée. Et l'envie de tout casser. Le professeur vérifia que tout le monde était arrivé avant de refermer la porte de la classe.

« Bonjour à tous ! Vous n'êtes pas sans le savoir, c'est l'année de vos ASPIC et autant vous prévenir tout de suite, nous n'allons pas chômer. L'an passé, je vous ai parlé du Veritaserum et de ses propriétés étonnantes. Et bien cette année nous allons en fabriquer ! annonça-t-il en levant les bras d'une façon théâtrale. Si vous vous rappelez bien ce que je vous avais dit, cela prend du temps à confectionner car elle nécessite une période de maturation très longue, à savoir un cycle lunaire complet. Alors ce sera votre projet en binômes pour le trimestre, que vous devrez réaliser en parallèle à nos séances. Bien entendu, vous aurez un accès total à cette salle pendant la journée. A la fin de notre petite expérience, nous nous réunirons tous ensemble et chacun de vous boira un peu de ce que vous aurez concocté - si tant est que ce soit buvable naturellement - ou à défaut de la meilleure préparation qui m'aura été présentée. J'attendrai bien évidemment un rapport complet sur les difficultés que vous avez rencontrés pendant la préparation et sur ce que vous aurez appris. Pour la confection des binômes, je vous laisse libre de choisir votre partenaire. Je vous rappellerai seulement qu'une telle préparation requiert une excellente mémoire, une grande précision ainsi qu'une bonne dose de patience, alors choisissez-bien !

\- Et si personne ne réussit? s'enquit Blaise Zabini.

\- Je me doutais bien que quelqu'un poserait cette question. Si personne ne réussit à préparer convenablement le Véritaserum, alors je vous administrerai une infime quantité de celui que j'ai dans ma réserve personnelle, afin que vous puissiez bien saisir les effets que produit cette potion.

Une fois son discours achevé, le professeur Slughorn alla s'installer derrière son bureau en se frottant les mains, ravi du tour qu'il venait de leur jouer. La panique qui se lisait sur le visage des élèves le réjouissait et il se demanda quels binômes arriveraient à mener à bien la confection du Véritaserum. Pour l'avoir réalisé plusieurs fois par le passé, il était bien placé pour témoigner de la difficulté de l'exercice. Satisfait, il s'installa bien confortablement dans son fauteuil, dans l'attente de découvrir les différentes équipes.

Alors que Ron commençait à râler en vue du travail colossal qui les attendait, Hermione se leva en silence, tel un automate sous les regards étonnés de ses deux amis. La jeune fille se saisit de son livre de potions qu'elle rangea précipitamment dans son sac. Au moment où elle faisait mine de s'éloigner, Ron la retint par le poignet.

« Hé mais où tu vas Hermione? »

Oui, bonne question. Excellente même. Elle jeta un regard en direction de Draco dont le teint avait anormalement pâli. Un simple coup d'œil lui suffit pour se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix.

« Je vais m'installer avec le nouveau puisque vous allez vous mettre ensemble tous les deux.

\- Ah. Oui d'accord, fit Ron un peu embarrassé. Je croyais que tu ne lui avais pas encore parlé.

\- Il faut bien une première fois à tout. », répondit Hermione, feignant un entrain qu'elle était loin d'éprouver.

Elle s'installa aux côtés de Draco qui ne parut pas remarquer sa présence. Ou peut-être bien qu'il l'ignorait encore. Il avait décidément le don de l'insupporter celui-là, et voilà qu'elle se trouvait forcée de travailler avec lui. Pire encore, cet exercice mettait en péril tout ce qu'il avait mis en place avec Dumbledore, alors ce n'était pas le moment d'agir de façon puérile parce qu'ils ne s'appréciaient pas. Hermione ouvrit la bouche, prête à lui dire ouvertement le fond de sa pensée mais elle y renonça lorsqu'elle vit son visage. Pendant un bref instant, elle crut reconnaître l'expression désespérée qu'il arborait sans cesse au cours de leur sixième année. Mais le garçon qui se trouvait devant elle n'avait pourtant plus rien à voir avec celui qu'il était lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré. Bien entendu, il restait toujours Draco Malefoy, un type arrogant et prétentieux au possible. Et pourtant... Elle sentait au fond d'elle-même un désir sincère de l'aider. Ce mélange d'émotions si contradictoires lui donnait la migraine.

« Il suffira d'aller voir McGonagall, il est hors de question que tu boives cette potion. Ils te trouveront une excuse j'en suis persuadée. », chuchota-t-elle à toute vitesse.

Le garçon tressaillit à ses paroles, il venait tout juste de s'apercevoir qu'elle se trouvait là. Alors qu'une partie de lui-même l'exhortait à repousser Hermione, cette Miss Je-sais-tout terriblement exaspérante, une autre partie de son être désirait ardemment accepter son aide. Par Merlin, tout cela allait finir par le rendre fou. Il se risqua à jeter un regard en coin en direction d'Hermione, plongée dans l'épais volume de potions, ses lèvres bougeant en silence.

« Tous ces ingrédients... C'est encore plus compliqué que le Polynectar. », murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Draco, qui n'avait pas encore acheté ses livres de cours, se rapprocha d'elle avec réticence et commença à lire la liste mirobolante d'ingrédients nécessaires à la fabrication de la potion. La jeune fille se tourna alors vers lui, et lui adressa un sourire si empreint de bonté qu'il ressentit une douce chaleur se répandre dans son corps. Rien n'était prémédité et il aurait préféré se couper un doigt plutôt que d'avouer son geste à qui que ce soit.

Il lui avait souri aussi.

.

* * *

.

**Et voilà c'est tout pour cette fois !**

**Le Véritaserum est une potion dont l'usage est supposément réglementé par le Ministère de la Magie mais quand on y regarde de plus près, les professeurs de Poudlard ne respecte pas toujours les lois :) Alors je me suis dit, pourquoi pas?**

**N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ;)**

**A bientôt !**


	4. Amortentia et Elixir d'Euphorie

**Un grand merci à ceux qui suivent mon histoire :)**

**.**

Les pensées d'Hermione sont entre '...' et celles de Draco entre ''...''.

**.**

**Disclaimer:** L'univers ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais que jouer avec les personnages...

.

* * *

.

**Chapitre IV:**** Amortentia et Elixir d'Euphorie, gros ennuis !**

.

Par bien des égards, la salle commune des préfets-en-chefs des Poudlard pouvait être considérée comme un modèle d'ordre et de propreté. Or, en ce jour pluvieux et étonnamment froid de septembre, un élément y faisait particulièrement tache: l'imposante table en acajou se retrouvait ensevelie sous une montagne de livres et de parchemins recouverts d'annotations, le tout disposé de part et d'autre d'une tignasse de cheveux emmêlés.

Les cours de septième année s'avéraient extrêmement complexes, même pour Hermione Granger, connue pour son intelligence sans commune mesure. Celui de Défense contre les Forces du Mal en particulier, seule matière où tout en ayant un bon niveau, elle cédait la première place à quelqu'un d'autre, à savoir Harry Potter. Du moins, la chose était vraie jusqu'à l'année dernière. Depuis la rentrée, Draco réussissait sans broncher tous les exercices compliqués que leur demandait Abelforth. En raison de l'aspect fortement pratique de ses cours, le professeur Richard Nothomb était en quelques jours à peine devenu le membre le plus apprécié de tout le corps professoral de Poudlard. Il ne se servait d'aucun livre lors de ses cours, préférant une bonne démonstration à l'étude de la théorie. Hermione ne cessait de se demander où Abelforth avait pu apprendre autant de choses dans le domaine de la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, puisque d'après ce qu'Harry lui avait rapporté par le passé, le frère de Dumbledore ne brillait pas par ses compétences magiques. Chose ironique, Harry et Draco étaient désormais les deux meilleurs élèves alors qu'elle-même se retrouvait reléguée à la troisième place.

En conséquence, elle passait le plus clair de son temps à étudier, rajoutant à cela de nombreuses recherches infructueuses sur le sujet épineux que représentaient les Horcruxes et ne se couchait donc généralement que très tard dans la nuit. Pourtant ce soir-là, la jeune fille dormait profondément, la tête appuyée sur un épais volume d'Histoire de la Magie. Un chat aux longs poils roux et à la face curieusement aplatie semblait lui aussi assoupi, la tête posée sur les pieds d'Hermione.

Lorsque Draco pénétra dans la salle commune, il ne put que remarquer avec agacement l'obscurité dans laquelle était plongée la pièce, avec pour seule source de lumière et de chauffage, la bougie posée sur la table. Excédé, il sortit sa baguette et fit jaillir un feu ronflant dans la cheminée, tout en maudissant intérieurement la jeune fille, qui avait protesté avec ferveur contre la venue des elfes de maison dans leurs appartements. D'après ce qu'il avait cru comprendre, elle déplorait le fait qu'ils soient au service des sorciers sans être payés et aurait même cherché à en libérer plusieurs par le passé. Drôle d'idée selon lui. Et voilà que cette année, elle prétendait assurer l'entretien de leurs quartiers elle-même, déclarant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle aurait volontiers proposé à ses camarades de Gryffondor un tel arrangement les années précédentes mais qu'Harry et Ron l'en avaient dissuadé en raison de la gêne que cela aurait occasionnée aux autres.

''En tous cas, elle ne s'est pas gênée pour moi cette année.'', songea Draco avec mauvaise humeur.

Le feu s'était sans doute éteint bien avant qu'il n'arrive et de ce fait, la température de la salle commune était très basse. Le feu qu'il venait de lancer ne réchaufferait pas la pièce tout de suite. Il se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre avant de marquer un temps d'arrêt et d'observer Hermione du coin de l'œil. Ils ne s'étaient plus adressé la parole depuis le cours de potions et chacun prenait soin d'éviter l'autre autant que possible. La préparation du Véritaserum se déroulait donc dans le silence le plus complet. L'échange qui s'était déroulé entre eux, bien que très bref, les avait tous les deux perturbé.

Lorsque Draco repensait à ce moment, il se sentait si vulnérable, qu'il rejetait automatiquement le souvenir au plus profond de sa mémoire. Bien malgré lui, l'inquiétude sincère et cette détermination à vouloir l'aider qui s'étaient reflétées dans son regard avaient remué quelque chose au plus profond de lui. Aussi loin que sa mémoire lui permette de remonter, il n'avait pas le souvenir que quelqu'un l'ait jamais regardé de la sorte. Les moments passés avec sa mère, qu'il chérissait, s'étaient faits de plus en plus rares au fil du temps jusqu'à finir par disparaître complètement. Seules subsistaient les lettres qu'elle lui envoyait lorsqu'il se trouvait à Poudlard, où elle se permettait d'être un peu plus affectueuse. Car un membre de la famille Malefoy n'expose pas ses sentiments aux autres et lorsqu'il est contraint de le faire, pour quelque raison que ce soit, il se contente du strict minimum. Lucius ne dérogeait pas à la règle et incitait fortement Narcissa à en faire de même. Mais parfois, elle laissait transparaître des sentiments aux antipodes de sa prétendue indifférence, cela pouvait être par des colis de gâteaux envoyé en douce - avec lesquels il paradait devant ses camarades pour leur dissimuler l'état catastrophique de ses relations familiales - ou un simple murmure au détour d'un couloir de leur manoir. Il poussa un léger soupir, ressasser tout cela ne rimait à rien.

Draco s'approcha en silence et avisa la veste d'Hermione qui était posée sur le dossier de sa chaise. Il s'en saisit avant de la déposer avec une certaine hésitation sur ses épaules. La jeune fille tressaillit et il craignit un instant qu'elle ne se réveille mais il n'en fut rien. Pattenrond s'éveilla en bâillant et regarda fixement Draco, qui recula lentement tout en priant de toutes ses forces pour qu'il ne se mette pas à miauler. L'animal plissa les yeux et, jugeant sans doute que le garçon ne représentait pas une menace, se roula en boule et se rendormit. Le cœur battant encore la chamade, Draco resta un moment interdit face à ce qu'il venait de faire. Au fond de lui, une question le taraudait: pouvait-il encore sincèrement la qualifier d'ennemie? Il haussa finalement les épaules, au diable toutes ces questions, il tombait de fatigue. Il regagna sa chambre à la hâte où il se déshabilla et se coucha à la vitesse de l'éclair, non sans une caresse pour Héra, qui lui mordilla le bout du doigt avec affection. Mieux valait éviter de trop penser ces derniers temps.

Hermione, quant à elle, était toujours plongée dans un profond sommeil peuplé d'images confuses, qu'elle n'aurait sans doute pas su interpréter à son réveil quand bien même elle s'en serait souvenue. Soudain, un miaulement persistant brisa le silence de la salle commune et lui fit ouvrir les yeux à contrecœur. Pattenrond venait de s'éveiller et réclamait bruyamment des caresses. De mauvaise grâce, elle s'exécuta et l'animal s'éloigna avec un petit air satisfait. La jeune fille remarqua que sa veste se trouvait sur ses épaules alors qu'elle ne se souvenait pourtant pas l'y avoir mise. Curieux. Bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, elle décida de regagner sa chambre puisqu'elle n'était guère en état de continuer à travailler. Elle renonça même à ranger ses affaires vu que Draco ne travaillait jamais sur cette table. Elle ne le voyait jamais travailler dans leur salle commune d'ailleurs.

'Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre', se dit-elle tout en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

Son propre élan de gentillesse lors du cours de Potions la laissait perplexe. Ses sentiments envers Draco étaient ambivalents, un mélange de compassion, de pitié, un brin d'admiration et peut-être aussi de répulsion. Après tout, n'avaient-ils pas passés ces dernières années à se détester? Comment pourraient-ils passer outre leur passé commun? A cela venait s'ajouter le fait qu'il était désormais bien plus difficile de le détester en sachant ce qu'il avait traversé. Elle se laissa tomber lourdement sur son lit, désireuse de ne plus penser à rien et sombra dans un profond sommeil presque immédiatement.

Ces dernières nuits, elle refaisait sans cesse le même rêve, ne se souvenant à son réveil que de vagues impressions ou de détails sans intérêt. Mais cette fois les images étaient plus claires, bien que toujours relativement mystérieuses. Elle visualisait un homme de haute stature et aux traits aristocratiques. Ses longs cheveux blonds comme les blés étaient noués en une longue queue de cheval qui lui retombait dans le dos et il semblait profondément inquiet, lui criant des paroles qu'elle ne parvenait pas à entendre. Comme si elle regardait tout cela sur un téléviseur dont le son aurait été coupé. Hermione ressentit une grande panique, une peur presque viscérale. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle...

Hermione s'éveilla en sursaut, moite de sueur. Elle regarda autour d'elle, un peu désorientée. Un coup d'œil par la fenêtre lui apprit qu'il faisait encore nuit, ce qui signifiait donc quelques heures de sommeil supplémentaires. Ravie, elle s'emmitoufla dans ses couvertures et se rendormit aussitôt.

Au cours de la nuit, son esprit dériva vers des rêves insignifiants et bien plus frivoles. La jeune fille se réveilla de fort bonne humeur bien qu'encore fatiguée. Elle commençait à préparer ses affaires tout en se récitant mentalement les événements marquant de l'exode des gobelins au douzième siècle, lorsqu'une évidence vînt la heurter de plein fouet. Dans toute cette histoire, Draco, Abelforth, Dumbledore et McGonagall avaient tous négligé quelque chose d'important, de crucial même.

La Carte des Maraudeurs. Qui indiquait les faits et gestes de toutes les personnes présentes à Poudlard. Pire encore, leurs _noms_ et ce, peu importe les enchantements ou potions utilisés pour dissimuler leur apparence. Le cas de Barty Croupton Jr. se faisant passer pour Alastor Maugrey en était le parfait exemple. Un instant, elle songea à aller prévenir McGonagall. Impossible. Elle avait promis à Harry de ne parler à personne de ce cadeau légué par Fred et George en troisième année et Merlin savait qu'elle n'était pas du genre à briser ses promesses. Le mot "_Eclair de Feu_" lui vint en tête et elle ne put retenir une grimace. Oui mais alors que devait-elle faire? Devait-elle en parler quand même? Elle secoua la tête à cette idée, c'était absolument hors de question.

Il ne lui restait alors qu'une seule option et pas des moins contraignantes: elle allait devoir ensorceler cette carte. Un peu découragée, Hermione se laissa retomber sur son lit. Son esprit se mit à fonctionner à toute allure afin d'élaborer un plan digne de ce nom. D'autant plus qu'Harry risquait de consulter la carte à n'importe quel moment. Horrifiée, elle songea que peut-être cela s'était déjà produit. Elle se rassura bien vite car si tel avait été le cas, Harry n'aurait pas manquer d'alerter l'Ordre du Phénix au grand complet de la présence de Malefoy dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Pas de souci de ce côté-là pour le moment donc.

Un sortilège d'Attraction? L'idée était certes bonne mais elle devrait s'assurer que personne ne se trouvait dans les parages à ce moment-là, un parchemin volant à toute allure dans les airs n'aurait pas manqué d'attirer l'attention. Elle songea que la meilleure solution consistait probablement à pénétrer dans le dortoir des garçons. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Fort heureusement, elle se souvint qu'aujourd'hui était un jour bien particulier.

Hermione se dirigea vers la salle de bains et se figea, la main posée sur le bouton de la porte. Et s'il s'y trouvait? Prudemment, elle ouvrit la porte sans faire de bruit et constata avec soulagement que la pièce était vide. Le tout était désormais de ne pas s'attarder ici.

Essoufflée de s'être dépêchée, la jeune fille pénétra dans la Grande Salle plus échevelée que jamais, sous les regards interrogateurs et vaguement amusés de ses deux amis.

« Mais qu'eschqui t'arrives? », fit Ron, peinant à articuler en raison de la quantité astronomique de bacon qu'il tentait d'avaler.

Hermione ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre, repoussant du bout des doigts son assiette, l'appétit coupé. Elle se tourna vers Harry qui tournait d'un air morose sa cuillère dans son bol de céréales. Tous deux devaient l'attendre depuis un bon moment car les céréales d'Harry s'étaient décomposées dans le lait, formant un magma peu appétissant.

« Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Nous avons les sélections de Quidditch ce matin, répondit-il.

\- Eh bien tu aimes ça le Quidditch il me semble.

\- C'est juste que je trouve ça... comment dire... je me sens idiot de m'occuper d'une chose pareille alors que nous aurions tant de choses à faire, tu sais bien.

\- Harry, nous ne pouvons pas mettre notre vie entre parenthèses, murmura-t-elle.

\- Tu dis ça uniquement parce que tu veux passer tes ASPIC, grommela Ron, en projetant involontairement un bout de bacon mâchouillé dans sa direction.

\- Ronald Weasley, tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de ton bacon au lieu de dire des âneries, gronda-t-elle, la mine sévère. Et je vous signale au passage, tous les deux, que j'effectue de longues recherches dans des livres de la Réserve, que – si je me souviens bien – vous n'êtes pas en mesure d'obtenir. »

A sa grande satisfaction, Ron parut soudain un peu honteux et lui adressa un sourire d'excuse.

« C'est l'heure », annonça sombrement Harry en se levant.

Ginny et Ron lui emboîtèrent le pas, ce dernier prenant soudain un teint légèrement verdâtre. Ses exploits de sixième année et la menace d'une bataille imminente avec un mage noir ne semblaient pas suffire à apaiser son trac. Hermione prétexta une recherche à la bibliothèque et promit de les rejoindre un peu plus tard en dépit des protestations de Ron. Elle se dirigea nonchalamment vers la tour de Gryffondor et toute à sa hâte faillit rentrer dans Cormac McLaggen. Il lui adressa un sourire qu'elle ne pouvait qualifier que de dégoûtant avant de partir en direction du terrain de Quidditch, son balai sur l'épaule. La jeune fille songea qu'après la catastrophe de l'an passé, il n'avait absolument aucune chance d'être sélectionné et elle doutait qu'Harry apprécie de le voir se présenter aux sélections.

Tous les Gryffondor ne seraient évidemment pas sur le terrain pour assister aux entraînements mais elle espérait néanmoins éviter une grande partie des dernières années, les plus susceptibles de remarquer sa présence. Elle énonça le mot de passe dans un chuchotement et pénétra dans la salle commune, une chance qu'elle ait entendu Neville le demander à Seamus l'autre jour. Par un coup de bol monumental, il n'y avait que deux personnes dans la pièce: un garçon de première année trop occupé à vomir ses tripes pour lui prêter attention - elle n'aurait jamais cru bénir les Pastilles de Gerbe de Fred et George un jour et pourtant - ainsi qu'une élève de cinquième année plongée dans un épais volume de Métamorphose. Un sortilège informulé de Désillusion plus tard, elle se dirigea vers les escaliers menant au dortoir des garçons, aussi silencieuse qu'une souris mais elle se maudit de toutes ses forces lorsqu'elle marcha sur une plume abandonnée par terre qui se brisa dans un craquement sinistre qui lui parut assourdissant. Mais aucun des deux élèves ne le remarqua.

Hermione se faufila jusqu'au dortoir des garçons où elle mit fin à son sortilège de Désillusion avant de commencer à fouiller dans les affaires d'Harry. Si jamais elle se faisait surprendre, elle pourrait toujours inventer quelque chose, mais si des objets se déplaçaient de façon inexplicable dans la pièce, la personne qui assisterait à un pareil spectacle aurait toutes les raisons du monde de paniquer. Elle s'arrêta brusquement et leva les yeux au ciel: elle était une sorcière oui ou non? Elle crut presque entendre la voix de Ron lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés face au Filet du Diable en première année.

« _Accio_ Carte des Maraudeurs ! », fit-elle à voix basse.

Elle sursauta lorsque le parchemin vola à toute allure vers elle, visiblement dissimulé sous le matelas d'Harry. Ravie d'être arrivée jusque-là, Hermione observa la carte. Il s'agissait d'un sortilège d'Homonculus tout simple, quoique brillamment exécuté et très puissant. Sans doute par trois des meilleurs élèves de l'époque. Mais elle était meilleure encore. Modifier les noms de Draco et d'Abelforth fut plus simple que ce qu'elle aurait cru, encore qu'elle n'était pas sûre de la durée sur le long terme de ces changements. Soulagée de ce poids qui pesait sur ses épaules, Hermione rangea prestement la carte sous le matelas. C'est alors qu'elle entendit des voix en provenance de derrière la porte, qui s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard. Sous le coup de la surprise, elle plongea sous le lit d'Harry sans réfléchir. Le lit n'ayant pas été fait, les couvertures retombaient presque jusqu'au sol, ce qui la dissimulait efficacement. Elle aurait dû disparaître magiquement, mais elle n'osait plus bouger désormais, de peur de trahir sa présence.

« Par Merlin, tu crois que ça va aller? fit la voix de Ron.

\- Madame Pomfresh peut tout guérir n'est-ce pas? Mais je dois dire qu'il a été salement amoché. La prochaine fois que je tombe sur McLaggen, je lui jette un sort ! », s'exclama Harry d'un ton furieux en se laissant tomber avec rage sur son lit.

Hermione ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Quelqu'un avait été blessé, mais qui? Et par McLaggen qui plus est. Pas besoin qu'Harry lui jette un sort, elle se chargerait elle-même de ce crétin fini.

« Ginny est allée voir à l'infirmerie comment allait Colin, nous aurons rapidement des nouvelles. »

Il y eut un silence pesant et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de se sentir navrée pour Harry. Il était toujours extrêmement mal à l'aise lorsque l'on faisait mention de Ginny, même s'il se faisait un devoir de lui parler aussi normalement que possible en public. Il avait mis fin à leur relation en pensant qu'il ne reviendrait pas à Poudlard mais les choses avaient pris un tour différent et Hermione songea qu'il ne devait plus savoir où il en était.

Curieusement, Ginny semblait vivre la chose mieux que lui, ayant peut-être entrevu l'issue de cette relation avant Harry lui-même. Elle avait avoué à Hermione qu'après leur rupture, elle s'était sentie très déprimée et n'avait pas caché sa surprise lorsqu'ils lui avaient finalement dit qu'ils revenaient à Poudlard en septembre. L'idée de croiser Harry tous les jours ne facilitait pas les choses mais elle admit qu'elle préférait le savoir en sécurité au château même si elle se doutait que cela ne serait pas toujours le cas.

Ron toussota, un peu gêné, et de là où elle se cachait Hermione put voir qu'il prenait une couleur de tomate mûre très alarmante.

'Toi, je ne sais pas ce que tu comptes dire mais je suis sûre d'une chose, tu ferais mieux de te taire.', songea-t-elle.

« Euh... d'ailleurs j'ai entendu dire... commença-t-il, tandis qu'Hermione se plaquait une main sur la bouche, mortifiée.

'Non, il ne va pas faire ça!'

« ... que... et bien tu vois... Ginny... »

Ron s'interrompit et déglutit péniblement. Hermione se retint de soupirer, elle savait bien entendu à quoi il essayait maladroitement de faire allusion. Depuis quelques jours, Ginny avait été aperçue à plusieurs reprises avec un élève de Serdaigle du nom de Thomas Brighton. Il ne s'agissait que d'un ami mais cela suffisait à faire jaser. En vérité, ils s'entendaient déjà très bien l'an passé mais personne ne l'avait remarqué, les ragots ne se pressant de colporter que la relation entre la plus jeune des Weasley et Harry.

« Je sais, fit calmement Harry.

\- Ahem... D'accord.

\- Et Hermione?

\- Quoi Hermione?

\- Tu sais bien. », marmonna Harry d'un air un peu gêné.

Hermione se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Si l'an passé Ron et elle avaient semblé plus d'une fois sur le point de passer le cap de la relation amicale, il n'en avait finalement rien été. La jalousie excessive dont il faisait preuve et la façon dont il l'avait traitée en de multiples occasions avaient fini par avoir raison des propres sentiments d'Hermione. Ceci dit, elle éprouvait toujours une profonde affection à son égard, de celle que l'on accorde à son premier amour. Tout à coup, elle entendit un bruit de pas et reconnut la voix surexcitée de Neville.

« Colin s'est réveillé et ça va. Ginny et moi avons eu une retenue, annonça-t-il.

\- Quoi?! firent en chœur les deux autres.

\- On a jeté un sort à McLaggen parce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de raconter que ce qui s'était passé sur le terrain était de la faute de Colin. Ginny s'est surpassée pour son maléfice de Chauve-Furie, il y serait encore si le Professeur McGonagall n'était pas intervenue. », déclara-t-il avec une pointe de regret dans la voix.

Ron et Harry ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

« Allons voir Colin, tu n'auras qu'à lui dédicacer quelque chose et il se remettra parfaitement. », ricana Ron.

Ils partirent en claquant la porte tout en détaillant les divers sortilèges qu'ils envisageaient de jeter à McLaggen. Une fois sortie de la Salle commune, Hermione poussa un long soupir de soulagement qui s'étrangla dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il était l'heure d'aller continuer la préparation du Véritaserum.

'Quelle matinée détestable.'

Elle pénétra à reculons dans la salle et eut la mauvaise surprise de constater qu'il n'y avait personne à l'exception de Malefoy. Ils restèrent un moment immobiles comme s'ils espéraient que quelqu'un vienne les tirer de ce mauvais pas. Mais cela ne se produisit pas. Hermione le salua d'une voix inaudible et ne se préoccupa pas de savoir s'il lui avait répondu. Seule lui importait son envie de sortir au plus vite de cette salle.

Gardant la tête obstinément baissée, la jeune fille marcha en ligne droite jusqu'à l'étagère débordant d'ingrédients en tous genres, spécialement garnie par Slughorn. On y trouvait à peu près tout et n'importe quoi, sa volonté étant visiblement de désarçonner les étudiants. Hermione tendit la main pour saisir une petite fiole contenant un liquide d'une douce couleur argentée. Du sang de licorne. Extrêmement rare et contribuant à la complexité de la composition du Véritaserum. Tuer une licorne étant un acte horriblement monstrueux, le sang ne pouvait être prélevé que lorsque l'une de ces créatures trouvait naturellement la mort. De plus, le sang conservait ses propriétés magiques uniquement s'il était collecté moins de trois heures après que le cœur de la licorne ait cessé de battre. Somme toute, ces occasions de prélever du sang étaient forts rares.

Draco eut la malchance d'avoir la même idée. Le sang de licorne devait être ajouté exactement douze jours après le début de la préparation, à l'heure près, et peu importe sa partenaire et la difficulté de sa situation, sa fierté l'empêchait de rater délibérément cette potion, dusse-t-elle causer sa perte. Leurs mains se frôlèrent et l'un comme l'autre reçurent une vive décharge électrique, qui leur provoqua une sensation de chaleur au bout des doigts. Plus vive dans sa réaction, Hermione recula précipitamment et heurta sans le vouloir l'étagère avec le haut de son épaule. Comme au ralenti, deux fioles s'écrasèrent au sol et les deux liquides dont elles étaient remplies se mélangèrent en dégageant un gaz vert pâle aux reflets nacrés qui forma des volutes qu'il lui sembla reconnaître. Suffocante, Hermione dégagea fébrilement les étiquettes détrempées pendant que Draco se rapprochait pour lire par-dessus son épaule: Elixir d'Euphorie et Amortentia. Le sentant soudain très proche, la jeune fille laissa immédiatement retomber ce qu'elle tenait en main. Elle plaqua à toute vitesse une main sur son nez et de l'autre essaya d'attraper sa baguette.

Elle voulut dire à Draco d'ouvrir la fenêtre et de ne surtout pas respirer ce gaz, mais son esprit s'engourdit délicieusement lorsqu'elle sentit une odeur de parchemin neuf. Et un parfum d'herbe coupée qui lui rappelait le jardin de son enfance.

De son coté, Draco comprit à son regard vague que quelque chose n'allait pas. Une senteur hautement reconnaissable s'imposa à lui, semblant embaumer toute la pièce. Des souvenirs jaillirent dans son esprit: il avait cinq ans, assis près de sa mère qui lui souriait tout en lui racontant une histoire. L'odeur légèrement poussiéreuse d'un très vieux livre qui n'aurait pas été ouvert depuis très longtemps. Un de ces rares moments de complicité avec sa mère. Troublé, il reporta son regard sur la jeune fille qui lui faisait face.

Hermione le fixait avec une grande intensité, désarmante et inhabituelle. En son for intérieur, une petite voix l'exhortait à faire une chose à laquelle se refusait. Catégoriquement. Mais cette voix, cette sensation, tout cela était bien trop puissant pour Hermione. Et elle en mourrait d'envie depuis un si long moment maintenant, alors pourquoi ne pas tout simplement céder à cette pulsion? Oui, elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire. Elle s'avança d'un pas décidé vers Draco, pour se placer juste en face de lui. Elle allait le faire par Merlin, elle allait vraiment le faire. Tant pis si les conséquences de ce geste s'avéraient par la suite désastreuses et qu'elle ne saurait pas comment le justifier.

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, toute trace d'animosité ayant disparu de leurs visages, remplacée par une expression de sérénité.

Hermione avança d'un pas.

.

* * *

.

**C'est tout pour cette fois ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé? :)**

**A bientôt !**


	5. L'indicible vérité

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre!**  
**Merci à ceux qui me suivent, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis/poser des questions, j'aime bien parler avec ceux qui me lisent.**

**A bientôt =)**

.

Les pensées d'Hermione sont entre '...' et celles de Draco entre ''...''.

.

**Disclaimer: **L'univers ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais que jouer avec les personnages...

.

* * *

.

**Chapitre V:**** L'indicible vérité**

.

Un silence pesant et inhabituel régnait dans la salle des Potions de Poudlard, seulement rompu de temps à autre par quelques clapotis en provenance des multiples chaudrons qui y étaient entreposés. Bien que leur contenu fût en théorie strictement identique, des volutes de vapeurs nauséabondes s'échappaient de certains récipients, et l'on pouvait prédire sans se tromper que leurs propriétaires ne recueilleraient pas une bonne note pour la confection de leur potion. Mais en cet instant précis, deux personnes ne se sentaient plus le moins du monde concernées par leur propre breuvage, qui, de toute façon, ne pouvait être que parfait.

Draco tentait péniblement de conserver un semblant de lucidité en dépit de l'odeur entêtante qui engourdissait ses sens. Une question le taraudait cependant, que diable faisait-il ici ? Il eut beau réfléchir, pas moyen de s'en souvenir. Juste ces débris de verre et ce liquide verdâtre, sans oublier cette senteur si particulière... Une paire d'yeux couleur chocolat apparut soudainement dans son champ de vision, le faisant sursauter. Granger se trouvait donc ici, de plus en plus étrange décidément. Lorsque la jeune fille fit un pas en avant, il ne put s'empêcher de déglutir en songeant qu'elle était proche de lui. Bien trop proche.

De son côté, Hermione était en proie à ce qui lui paraissait sur le moment être le plus grand dilemme de toute sa vie. Céder serait incontestablement une preuve de faiblesse, mais d'un autre côté, elle en retirerait une si grande satisfaction que cela en valait peut-être la peine. Son corps se tendit brusquement et presque malgré elle, Hermione fit un nouveau pas en avant. Ce qui s'ensuivit fut si rapide, si incontrôlé, que Draco ne put rien faire pour l'éviter. Le coup de poing l'atteignit au creux de la joue droite, imprimant à son visage un brusque mouvement de rotation vers la gauche. Sous l'impact, plus violent qu'on n'aurait pu le croire, son corps fut légèrement propulsé en arrière et seuls ses impressionnants réflexes l'empêchèrent de s'affaler par terre. Son regard exprima une vive colère qu'il eut bien du mal à contenir.

« Non mais ça va pas ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? », s'écria-t-il en touchant du bout des doigts sa joue droite qui se colorait déjà d'une teinte rouge vif.

Le silence qui s'était installé entre eux ces derniers jours venait d'être brisé. Le garçon ne comprenait rien à ce qui venait de se produire, il se retrouvait brusquement dans la salle de Potions en compagnie de Granger e et voilà que maintenant, cette fille se mettait à le frapper sans le moindre avertissement. Toujours furieux, Draco croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, bien décidé à tirer tout ça au clair. Au lieu de ça, il vit qu'Hermione observait son poing comme s'il s'agissait d'une espèce particulièrement repoussante de Scroutt à Pétard. Draco fronça les sourcils, essayant de se rappeler ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu'ils en arrivent là, ce qui lui provoqua un douloureux mal de crâne. Son dernier souvenir remontait au matin, lorsqu'il s'était faufilé dans la salle de bains, priant Merlin qu'Hermione ne s'y trouve pas.

« Je te demande ce qui t'a pris ! », aboya-t-il d'une voix forte.

Au bout d'un moment, Hermione leva les yeux vers lui et parut retrouver ses esprits. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle aperçut la marque rouge ornant désormais le visage de Draco. Elle entrouvrit la bouche, sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose mais n'y parvint pas, retombant dans un état catatonique. Le garçon poussa un soupir agacé, mais bon sang que se passait-il ? En désespoir de cause, il la saisit par les épaules et la secoua vivement pour la faire réagir.

« Par Merlin, tu vas me répondre oui? », s'impatienta-t-il.

La jeune fille cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises d'un air surpris. Toujours en colère, il s'empressa de la relâcher et d'enfouir ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon. Hermione porta la main à son front en faisant la grimace.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? fit-elle d'une petite voix.

\- ... »

Se retrouver dans la même pièce que lui après tous ces jours passés à s'éviter la troublait grandement et elle essaya de masquer sa gêne. Il la regardait en plissant les yeux, une expression de colère froide sur le visage mais semblait décidé à ne pas lui répondre. Le fait de se trouver en compagnie d'un Draco Malefoy visiblement très énervé et de ne garder aucun souvenir de la façon donc cela était arrivé lui donnait le tournis. Il allait bien falloir lui demander des explications à un moment alors autant commencer tout de suite.

« Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Je ne me souviens plus de rien, enfin, disons que c'est très confus.

\- ...

\- Tu pourrais me répondre, je commence à en avoir marre que tu m'ignores.

\- ... »

Draco détourna le regard, ce qui l'exaspéra davantage.

« Tu me détestes, j'ai bien compris le message. J'ai pourtant fait des efforts pour que ça se passe bien entre nous et...

\- Qui t'a demandé de faire ça? Tu t'imagines que je vais te remercier peut-être? Tu peux te la garder ta pitié! », cracha-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte pour sortir.

Hermione resta sonnée face à une telle démonstration de rage et songea avec un brin de dépit que les choses s'annonçaient encore plus compliquées que tout ce qu'elle avait bien pu imaginer. Était-ce réellement de la pitié qu'elle lui témoignait ? Elle aurait été bien incapable de répondre avec précision à cette question mais elle sentait néanmoins que ce qu'elle éprouvait à son égard était bien plus complexe qu'un simple sentiment de pitié.

« Alors quoi ? Tu penses que je fais preuve de pitié en t'adressant la parole? Ce n'est pas plutôt parce que je suis née de parents moldus que tu...

\- Ce sont les idées de mon père, la coupa-t-il froidement. Et je ne les partage plus. »

Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, la chose était vraie. Quand la cassure s'était-elle produite? Il n'aurait su le dire. Grandir dans un foyer sans amour y était sans doute pour quelque chose. Années après années, il avait vu sa mère s'étioler pour devenir l'ombre d'elle-même. Quant à son père, il ne lui prêtait attention que lorsqu'il pouvait servir ses propres intérêts. La plupart de ses faits et gestes à Poudlard lui était inévitablement rapporté et au moindre faux pas, Lucius Malefoy faisait en sorte que son fils s'en morde les doigts. Le fait qu'Hermione Granger lui soit supérieure dans presque tous les domaines mettait son père dans une rage démesurée et Draco ne comptait plus les journées passées sans manger, destinées à lui donner une bonne leçon. Paradoxalement, il l'idolâtrait étant enfant et ne vivait que pour lui faire plaisir, s'appliquant à devenir le fils parfait qu'il désirait tant. Chaque mot sortant de sa bouche était en amont contrôlé par son père. Lorsqu'en sixième année Voldemort l'avait accepté dans ses rangs, son père lui avait manifesté pour la toute première fois un semblant d'affection sincère.

Alors, il avait tenu bon et tenté d'accomplir la mission qui lui avait été confiée. Sans le savoir, Harry Potter ne se méprenait pas à son sujet, il n'était pas un tueur. Les menaces incessantes de sa tante Bellatrix et les insinuations pernicieuses de Fenrir Greyback l'avaient rapidement fait déchanter. Il ne partageait plus leurs idées et semblait avoir pris conscience de l'horreur qu'elles impliquaient. Après maintes tergiversations, Draco s'était décidé à aller trouver Dumbledore, le seul à qui il pouvait se confier tout en étant sûr que rien ne parvienne aux oreilles de son géniteur.

« Je m'excuse, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça c'était stupide de ma part.

\- ...

\- On ne pourrait pas faire une trêve un moment? murmura-t-elle.

\- Je suppose que oui, hésita-t-il, cette question le prenait au dépourvu et il se maudit aussitôt d'avoir fait pareille réponse alors qu'il ne désirait qu'une chose: qu'elle le laisse tranquille.

\- Merci pour ton enthousiasme. Maintenant voudrais-tu m'expliquer ce que je fabrique ici? Enfin non, je sais ce que je fais ici, c'est forcément pour fabriquer le Véritasérum mais comment suis-je arrivée ici? Et pourquoi je ne m'en souviens pas?», fit-elle sans prendre le temps de respirer.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure, elle parlait trop.

« Aucune idée. »

Ils se regardèrent brièvement et détournèrent les yeux aussitôt, aussi peu à l'aise l'un que l'autre. Hermione se prit la tête entre les mains, essayant vainement de rassembler ses souvenirs.

« Rien à faire je ne me souviens pas, ragea-t-elle. J'ai l'impression d'avoir la réponse sur le bout de la langue pourtant, je déteste ça.

\- C'est sûr que ça ne doit pas être facile pour quelqu'un dans ton genre, marmonna Draco.

\- Quelqu'un dans mon genre? Ce qui veut dire ? », gronda-t-elle, le regard flamboyant.

Le souvenir de son coup de poing était encore frais dans sa mémoire aussi jugea-t-il plus prudent de ne rien répondre.

« Le sang de licorne! s'écria-t-elle brusquement.

\- Le quoi ?

\- Le sang, il faut rajouter quelques gouttes de sang de licorne dans le Véritaserum c'est pour ça que nous sommes là. », fit-elle.

Effectivement, maintenant qu'elle en parlait les choses commençaient à lui revenir petit à petit.

« Oh non! s'exclama-t-elle, son regard tombant sur les débris de verres dispersés sur le sol.

\- Ah ça, je crois que c'est de ta faute. », commenta Draco.

Le regard noir qu'elle lui lança suffit à lui ôter toute envie de continuer à la narguer. Hermione s'accroupit et dégagea du bout des doigts les étiquettes détrempées qui baignaient tristement dans le liquide verdâtre.

« Elixir d'Euphorie et... Par Merlin!

\- Quoi encore ?

\- Ce flacon contenait de l'Amortentia. », gémit-elle.

Draco la regarda, essayant tant bien que mal de comprendre en quoi avoir renversé un flacon de cette potion était si catastrophique. Le cours de Rogue ayant toujours été pour lui une expérience relativement plaisante, en raison principalement de son favoritisme ainsi que de ses propres facilités en la matière, il ne s'était donc jamais donné beaucoup de mal. Lors de l'arrivée de Slughorn l'an dernier, sa situation avait déjà pris un tournant fort désagréable, et briller en potions était le cadet de ses soucis. A part peut-être cette fois où la récompense était un flacon de Felix felicis. Il se souvenait vaguement d'un chaudron d'Amortentia qui mijotait dans la salle mais impossible d'être plus précis que ça.

« Hé bien quoi ?

\- En temps normal, l'Amortentia n'a d'effet que si on la consomme, dit lentement Hermione.

\- Et donc ? grommela Draco qui commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter.

\- Dans notre cas, rien n'indique que nous en ayons bu mais il est évident que l'Amortentia s'est mélangée à l'Elixir d'Euphorie. Sauf que l'Amortentia est un philtre très capricieux qui ne doit pas entrer en contact avec une autre potion, quelle qu'elle soit. Les effets peuvent être imprévisibles et comme nous avons tous deux des problèmes de mémoire, il y a tout lieu de penser qu'il nous est arrivé quelque chose.

\- Je vois. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?

\- Rien. Les effets devraient se dissiper tous seuls et je pense que la mémoire nous reviendra également. Il faut seulement espérer que nous n'aurons pas d'autres problèmes, devenir complètement obsédés par quelque chose par exemple. », fit-elle d'un ton sombre.

La jeune fille pâlit soudain et son regard se posa sur la joue rouge de Draco.

« Que... qu'est-ce que tu as à la joue ? », demanda-t-elle d'une voix mal assurée.

Draco haussa les épaules. Lui parler était déjà assez dérangeant, il n'allait pas lui faire le plaisir de lui révéler qu'elle l'avait en plus de ça frappé, d'autant qu'elle s'en souviendrait bien vite toute seule. Sans crier gare, Hermione sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle. A son grand étonnement, elle ne toucha pas le sol. Deux bras la saisirent fermement par les épaules et la redressèrent.

« Dis donc, c'était juste ce coup-ci, faudrait pas que ça devienne une habitude. », grommela Draco.

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'il entendait par là, que la porte de la salle de Potions s'ouvrit à la volée, dévoilant ses deux meilleurs amis.

« Harry, Ron! », balbutia-t-elle.

La jeune fille avisa alors les mains de Draco toujours posées sur elle et se dégagea d'une secousse avant de reculer d'un pas.

« Hermione, mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? interrogea Harry, les sourcils froncés, son regard allant de l'un à l'autre.

\- Oh rien. Rien du tout. »

Draco la vit discrètement agiter sa baguette dans son dos, faisant ainsi disparaître les débris de verre et les restes de potions. A son grand agacement, il dut reconnaître la rapidité et la perfection de son geste, chose qu'évidemment, il ne lui aurait avouée sous aucun prétexte. Si Harry le salua d'un bref hochement de tête auquel il répondit de mauvaise grâce, le rouquin l'ignora superbement. Non pas qu'il en ait quelque chose à faire, mais il s'amusait de l'air à la fois gêné et furieux de ce dernier, qui fixait Hermione avec insistance. Celle-ci ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué ou en tous cas, n'en laissait rien paraître.

« J'étais venue pour rajouter le sang de licorne. Je suis contente que vous y ayez pensé, je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous le rappeler. »

Harry et Ron prirent un air interdit tandis que Draco s'étonnait du naturel dont elle faisait preuve.

« Oh. Ce n'est pas ça que vous veniez faire c'est ça ? murmura-t-elle.

\- Eh bien...

\- C'est que... »

Les trois amis éclatèrent de rire, se comprenant sans même avoir besoin de finir leurs phrases. Hermione songea avec tendresse que certaines choses restaient les mêmes en dépit des années qui passaient.

« Je ne suis plus tout le temps là pour vous aider maintenant, plaisanta-t-elle à moitié.

\- Tu nous manques. », répondit simplement Harry en lui souriant, tandis que Ron faisait mine d'examiner avec attention un des chaudrons, les oreilles très rouges.

Hermione s'empara de la petite bouteille de sang de licorne et en versa trois gouttes dans le chaudron d'Harry et Ron mais hésita avant de faire de même dans son chaudron, et s'ils l'avaient déjà ajouté mais ne s'en souvenaient pas? La gorge nouée, elle ajouta le sang et constata avec une pointe de soulagement que leur potion n'émettait ni vapeur, ni odeur, ce qui était plutôt bon signe à ce stade de la préparation. Néanmoins, il restait encore de nombreux ingrédients à rajouter avant de crier victoire. Prenant l'air aussi décontracté que possible, elle se tourna vers ses amis.

« Bon, je n'ai pas pris mon petit-déjeuner, je meurs de faim, pas vous ?

\- Je n'ai pas très faim, avoua Harry.

\- Mais moi si, coupa Ron. Allons manger !

\- Dépêchons-nous, je ne veux pas être en retard à mon cours d'Histoire de la Magie.

\- Je ne sais pas comment tu peux avoir l'air aussi enjoué en allant retrouver le vieux Binns. Je suis content qu'on s'en soit débarrassé l'année dernière, fit Ron.

\- Oui enfin ça c'est parce que vous n'avez pas eu vos BUSE... », souffla Hermione tandis qu'ils franchissaient le seuil de la porte, sans le moindre regard pour Draco.

Le garçon cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, comme pour s'assurer que tout ce qui venait de se passer s'était réellement produit. Il attrapa sa baguette pour tâcher de faire disparaître cette affreuse marque de son visage et il pesta de toute ses forces en constatant que cela n'avait pas marché. Avant de sortir de la pièce. Il prit la décision de se passer de petit déjeuner, en dépit de son ventre qui émettait des gargouillis de protestation de plus en plus marqués. Mais éviter Pansy et son troupeau d'amies, qui ne cessaient de le harceler de questions, lui paraissait plus important que de manger. Ces pimbêches n'écoutaient même pas ses réponses d'ailleurs, trop occupées à battre frénétiquement des cils et à faire voltiger leurs cheveux dans un mouvement qu'elles imaginaient séduisant.

Tout à ses pensées, il se retrouva sans s'en rendre compte dans le couloir menant au bureau de McGonagall. Le cours de Binns allait commencer d'un instant à l'autre, et il songea qu'il était toujours temps de rebrousser chemin. Sauf que sa motivation pour retrouver le professeur d'Histoire de la Magie frôlait le zéro absolu. Cela faisait à peine deux semaines depuis la rentrée et il sombrait déjà dans une profonde léthargie à l'écoute de la voix monocorde du fantôme. Seule Hermione Granger parvenait à prendre des notes, comme toujours, bien qu'il eut remarqué à plusieurs reprises un épais volume à la couverture noire posé sur ses genoux, qu'elle tentait visiblement de déchiffrer entre deux monologues du professeur. Quant à lui, il compensait ses propres moments d'égarement par la lecture de nombreux ouvrages.

Pendant ces longs mois d'été, confiné dans la cave d'Abelforth, les livres que ce dernier lui apportait constituaient la seule échappatoire à son morne quotidien. Des simples contes aux traités de métamorphose avancée, tout y était passé. Alors lire quelques livres d'histoire n'allait pas lui faire peur, même si le sujet restait tout de même diablement ennuyeux. Quant à savoir à quoi cela lui servirait de connaître la date d'accession au pouvoir du gobelin Rodric l'Insoumis... Même la voyante la plus compétente ne pourrait pas l'éclairer sur ce point.

Une fois devant le portrait qui gardait l'entrée du bureau de la directrice, il se sentit un peu stupide, n'ayant pas la moindre idée de ce que pouvait être le mot de passe. Résigné, il s'adossa contre le mur de pierre froid et prit son mal en patience, après tout, cela lui faisait toujours un prétexte pour ne pas assister au cours de Binns. Les minutes s'écoulèrent, chacune lui paraissant plus longue que la précédente et ne faisant qu'accentuer son agacement. Sa colère atteignit son paroxysme lorsqu'il remarqua qu'un petit groupe de filles l'observait en gloussant joyeusement, dissimulées tant bien que mal derrière un pilier.

« Fichez-moi le camp ! », leur lança-t-il d'un ton sec.

Les filles se dispersèrent rapidement en laissant échapper quelques rires, manifestement ravies d'avoir attiré l'attention de l'objet de leurs pensées. Draco croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et ferma les yeux pour tenter de recouvrer un semblant de calme. Des pas rapides se firent entendre tout près de lui et il sentit son corps se raidir. C'en était trop.

''Là, j'en ai marre, ça suffit !''

« Je vous ai dit de dégager ! C'était pas clair peut-être ? brailla-t-il.

\- Pardon ? », lui répondit une petite voix.

La très jeune fille qu'il venait d'invectiver étaient dotée de longs cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, négligemment attachés en une queue de cheval dont dépassaient quelques mèches rebelles et sa petite taille la faisait paraître plus jeune qu'elle ne l'était en réalité. Il remarqua tout de suite son maintien voûté, sans nul doute accentué par l'énorme pile de livres qu'elle transportait sous son bras. Les ouvrages étaient bariolés de couleurs vives qui en masquaient le titre et à en juger par les traces colorées sur son uniforme, la peinture, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, était fraîche. Mal à l'aise, elle se dandinait sur place.

« Je t'ai pris pour une de ces filles, marmonna-t-il.

\- Ah bon. », souffla-t-elle.

Il essaya en vain de capter son regard mais elle gardait obstinément les yeux rivés au sol. Elle resserra son emprise sur ses livres comme si elle craignait que le garçon essaie de s'en emparer. Draco devina sans peine que la jeune fille devait subir des brimades de la part de ses camarades, d'où son attitude craintive qu'il reconnaissait entre mille pour l'avoir lui-même inspirée à bon nombre d'élèves.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je... je passais par là.

\- Tu n'es pas très convaincante, se moqua-t-il.

\- Et toi ? Tu cries toujours sur les gens comme ça ? »

Aussitôt que ses paroles furent sorties de sa bouche, la jeune fille sembla furieuse contre elle-même et parut se ratatiner davantage. Elle mordilla nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure et jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle, comme si elle s'attendait à voir apparaître quelqu'un. Draco songea qu'il avait devant lui un spécimen tout à fait fascinant de la gente féminine. Alors qu'elle paraissait clairement terrifiée de lui adresser la parole et encore plus de le regarder, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de répliquer d'un ton mordant. Un rapide coup d'œil sur l'écusson brodé sur le devant de son uniforme lui apprit qu'elle appartenait à la maison Gryffondor, ce qu'il n'aurait jamais pu deviner.

« Ça dépend. Je n'aime pas les filles stupides.

\- ...

\- Mais tu ne me sembles pas stupide pas vrai ?

\- Je ne crois pas, dit-elle en butant sur chaque mot.

\- Alors est-ce que tu veux bien me dire ce que tu guettes dans ce couloir depuis tout à l'heure ?

\- ...

\- Je vois. Tu peux au moins me dire ton prénom ? J'aime bien savoir à qui je parle.

\- Je... je m'appelle Ella, murmura-t-elle avant de tendre l'oreille, visiblement aux aguets. Et je dois y aller ! », cria-t-elle presque avant de disparaître si rapidement que Draco aurait pu croire qu'elle avait transplané.

Presque aussitôt, trois adolescents apparurent et leur discussion ne laissait aucun doute quant à leurs intentions vis-à-vis d'Ella.

« Dites donc, elle est rapide, grommela le plus petit des deux garçons, dont le visage aux traits grossiers rappelait vaguement un goret.

\- J'aurais dû lancer le maléfice du Saucisson. », regretta le deuxième en se grattant la tête.

Draco lui trouva l'air assez bête, et haussa un sourcil en voyant que la fille semblait être leur chef. Elle rejeta ses épais cheveux bruns en arrière et lança un regard méprisant au plus grand des deux.

« Encore faudrait-il que tu puisses le réaliser correctement. Pas la peine de lui courir après, elle sera bien obligée de retourner dans son dortoir à un moment. Il suffit de l'y attendre. », fit-elle malicieusement.

Ses deux acolytes rirent bruyamment et la suivirent tandis qu'elle rebroussait chemin. Avec un brin de nostalgie et peut-être aussi de dégoût, Draco songea qu'il y a quelques années, il se comportait lui aussi de cette façon-là. Ce fut sans surprise qu'il reconnut le blason vert et argent brodé sur leurs uniformes.

Le grincement de la porte du bureau de la directrice le fit sursauter.

« Ah Mr Morrison, bonjour.

\- Bonjour Professeur. Pourrais-je vous parler un moment ? En privé ? »

La vieille femme sortit une montre à gousset de la poche intérieure de sa cape et hocha la tête, lui faisant signe d'entrer.

« Mon prochain cours n'est que dans une heure, mais vous, vous devriez être en Histoire de la Magie jeune homme. » fit-elle, la mine sévère.

Un feu crépitait dans la cheminée, produisant une douce chaleur qui le réconforta. La directrice le fit asseoir dans un épais fauteuil en tissu rouge grenat, prenant elle-même place dans le grand fauteuil qui trônait derrière son bureau. Mal à l'aise, Draco ne parvenait pas à trouver une position confortable et ne cessait de se tortiller dans tous les sens. Soudain, son regard accrocha une paire d'yeux d'un bleu électrique, pétillants de malice. Il eut l'impression que son cœur bondissait hors de sa poitrine. La vieille femme suivit son regard et prit une expression où se mêlaient chagrin et tendresse.

« Je sais que les portraits restent généralement dans l'autre bureau mais je ne me sentais pas de l'y laisser, dit-elle simplement.

\- Et vous avez eu raison Minerva, vous ne savez pas à quel point Phineas Nigellus peut être agaçant. », approuva Albus Dumbledore.

McGonagall toussota avant de reporter son attention sur Draco.

« Quel est l'objet de votre visite je vous prie ? s'enquit-elle, non sans un regard en direction du portrait, ce que Draco ne manqua pas de remarquer.

\- Je crois que vous savez très bien pourquoi je suis là », grommela-t-il.

Dumbledore gloussa tout en rajustant d'une main ses lunettes en demi-lune qui lui tombaient sur le nez.

« Tu dois bien reconnaître qu'il s'agit là d'un exercice fort intéressant Draco. »

Devant l'expression fermée du garçon, Dumbledore cessa de sourire et sa voix prit un ton plus grave.

« Plus sérieusement, la confection du Véritaserum est un exercice complexe qu'Horace impose aux élèves de dernière année depuis qu'il enseigne. Mais permets-moi de te poser une petite question si tu le veux bien. »

Surpris, Draco se contenta d'hocher la tête.

« Pourquoi es-tu là ?

\- Je... je... »

La question que lui posait Dumbledore était pourtant très simple mais Draco ne parvint pas à y répondre.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire. », admit-il enfin.

Ces mots résonnèrent à ses oreilles comme l'aveu de sa propre faiblesse et l'emplirent d'un sentiment proche de la honte. Rogue risquait sa vie en ce moment-même alors que lui se trouvait bien à l'abri à Poudlard. Cette constatation lui donnait la nausée. Jusqu'à maintenant il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point tous ses secrets lui pesaient. Le fait que Rogue ne soit plus à ses côtés et que Dumbledore soit mort le privait des rares moments de complicité qu'ils avaient pu partager et il était bien trop fier pour aller voir Abelforth.

« Tu as besoin d'aide Draco. Tu ne peux pas affronter tout cela seul ou cela va te détruire. Tu dois apprendre à accorder ta confiance à nouveau, dit Dumbledore.

\- Faire confiance ? Mais je vous ai fait confiance, et vous êtes mort. J'ai fait confiance à Rogue et maintenant il est aux côtés de Lord Voldemort et risque de se faire démasquer à tout moment. », fit Draco d'une voix brisée, mettant pour la toute première fois des mots sur ce sentiment de culpabilité qui le rongeait depuis des mois.

McGonagall porta une main à son visage pour essuyer discrètement la larme qui venait de couler le long de sa joue droite. Elle n'avait jamais soupçonné que Draco puisse être en proie à une si grande détresse et se sentait totalement démunie. Comment faire pour l'aider? Albus aurait su lui, sans aucun doute. Mais il n'était plus là.

« Draco ? Je... je ne peux pas prétendre comprendre tout ce que tu as traversé ces dernières semaines, mais je tiens à ce que tu saches que tu peux me faire confiance ainsi qu'à Abelforth, dit-elle d'une voix douce, négligeant pour la première fois de le vouvoyer. Il ne parut cependant pas entendre ses paroles et gardait les yeux rivés droit devant lui, sans plus sembler faire cas de sa présence.

\- C'est _ma_ faute si vous êtes mort, _ma_ faute si Rogue est dans une situation pareille. J'ai essayé de... de vous... Je _suis_ responsable. »

Les yeux de Draco le brûlèrent mais il refusa obstinément de se laisser aller.

« Non! s'écria soudain McGonagall d'une voix étrangement aiguë, tu n'es en rien responsable de la mort de Dumbledore ou de la situation de Severus Rogue. Seul Voldemort en est la cause et tu ne dois jamais l'oublier, tu comprends ? »

Le garçon tourna enfin son regard dans sa direction et eut une ébauche de sourire, empli de tellement de douleur que la vieille femme sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle leva les yeux vers le portrait de Dumbledore, dont les yeux brillaient et qui secoua doucement la tête, lui faisant signe qu'il ne fallait pas insister davantage. Le sentiment profond de culpabilité de Draco ne partirait sans doute jamais complètement et la seule chose qui convenait de faire était de l'aider du mieux possible. Elle inspira profondément avant de poursuivre :

« Pour en revenir au Véritaserum, nous avons plusieurs options qui s'offrent à nous. L'antidote est en possession d'Horace alors il n'y a rien à espérer de ce côté-là. Remplacer votre potion par autre chose par exemple? Mais Horace ne manquerait pas de s'en apercevoir. Un sortilège pour sceller votre gorge dans ce cas ? C'est compliqué mais surtout dangereux, et sans garantie de succès qui plus est. Je crois qu'il ne reste qu'une solution, oui c'est ça ! fit-elle très rapidement et sans reprendre son souffle, sous les yeux écarquillés de Draco.

\- Quelle solution ? demanda-t-il prudemment, un peu soulagé que la conversation ne porte plus sur ses états d'âmes.

\- Minerva vous avez absolument raison, acquiesça Dumbledore.

\- L'Occlumancie ! s'exclamèrent-ils dans un bel ensemble.

\- Je ne savais même pas qu'on pouvait s'en servir pour contrer le Véritaserum, dit Draco.

\- C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles des aveux obtenus sous l'effet de cette potion sont irrecevables lors d'un procès.

\- Rogue...

\- Le professeur Rogue, fit McGonagall.

\- Oui, il m'a enseigné l'Occlumancie. Par rapport à...vous savez... », souffla-t-il en désignant son bras gauche, dont la brûlure lui parut encore plus vive en cet instant.

En toute franchise, sa tante Bellatrix l'y avait initié en premier, mais ce n'était pas quelque chose dont il retirait de la fierté, bien au contraire. Rogue avait par la suite repris son enseignement afin que leurs plans ne soient pas dévoilés par inadvertance même si le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne jugeait pas Draco suffisamment important pour justifier de lire dans son esprit.

« Résister au Véritaserum nécessite une forme d'Occlumancie un peu différente de ce que vous avez du pratiquer jusque là.

\- Abelforth va m'entraîner ? Ou bien vous, professeur McGonagall ?

\- Ni l'un, ni l'autre, claironna Dumbledore.

\- Je ne comprends pas...

\- Mon frère a beaucoup à faire avec ses cours et Minerva a, de surcroît, une certaine réticence envers cette branche de la Magie. Mais il y a une personne à qui vous pourriez demander de l'aide. Qui connaît votre secret. Oh, bien sûr, ce n'est sans doute pas l'alliée idéale à vos yeux mais je pense que cela fera parfaitement l'affaire.

\- Que... »

Le tintement d'une horloge se fit entendre au loin.

« Monsieur Malefoy, je crains que cet entretien ne soit terminé, je vous saurais gré de vous rendre à votre cours d'Histoire de la Magie, bien que vous en ayez manqué la moitié. », lui annonça McGonagall en griffonnant un bout de parchemin qu'il devrait remettre au professeur Binns.

Avant même de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Draco se retrouva seul dans le couloir, face à la porte close du bureau de la directrice. Il avait la désagréable impression d'être tombé dans un piège particulièrement vicieux. Demander de l'aide à Hermione Granger. Rien que ça.

Une fois Draco hors de la pièce, McGonagall se tourna vers le portrait d'Albus Dumbledore.

« Vous aviez tout prévu n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour cette raison que vous vouliez que j'attende qu'il vienne me trouver de lui-même.

\- Allons, allons, Minerva, ne m'accordez pas autant de mérite vous allez me faire rougir, répondit-il en souriant malicieusement.

\- Mais c'était ce que vous aviez panifié avec Abelforth, dites-moi au moins si je me trompe.

\- Comme toujours, vos suppositions sont exactes Minerva. Qu'il vienne de son plein gré était important, qu'il comprenne que vous êtes là pour lui.

\- Vous doutiez-vous qu'il se livrerait autant ?

\- Je l'espérais mais je ne pouvais en être sûr. Il était crucial que toutes ses émotions sortent, je crois qu'il n'avait pas vraiment conscience de ressentir tout cela avant aujourd'hui. Cela devait lui sembler impossible à avouer à qui que ce soit.

\- Mais s'il n'était pas venu Albus, qu'auriez-vous fait? »

Le portrait de l'ex-directeur de Poudlard était vide. Se sentant soudain très lasse, McGonagall s'assit dans son fauteuil. Même dans la mort, l'ancien directeur de l'école demeurait énigmatique.

.

* * *

.

**Et voilà ! Je tiens à vous dire que ce chapitre m'a posé beaucoup de problèmes sur la fin. J'ai écrit, effacé, réécrit, effacé à nouveau, à en devenir dingue.**  
**Dans ce chapitre, je pensais explorer plus de choses, faire avancer le récit davantage. Et au final c'est un peu devenu le chapitre spécial Draco.**  
**Au chapitre suivant il y aura peut-être un peu plus d'Abelforth parce qu'il m'a manqué sur ce chapitre.**

**N'hésitez pas, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez :)**


	6. Escapade nocturne

**Voici la suite !**  
**J'espère que certains continuent à me lire :) n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis =)**

.

Les pensées d'Hermione sont entre '...' et celles de Draco entre ''...''.

.

**Disclaimer:** L'univers ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais que jouer avec les personnages...

.

* * *

.

**Chapitre VI:**** Escapade nocturne**

.

_Printemps 1997_

Les tous premiers flocons de neige commençaient à tomber sur la campagne anglaise, qu'un vent vif et glacé faisait élégamment virevolter dans les airs. Une silhouette encapuchonnée marchait lentement le long d'un chemin de terre sinueux menant au sommet d'une haute colline où se dressait une petite bâtisse en pierre. Albus Dumbledore frissonna avant de s'emmitoufler davantage dans son épaisse cape doublée de fourrure. L'endroit était vraisemblablement protégé par un puissant sortilège, ce qui l'avait contraint à transplaner à la lisière du village. Fort heureusement pour lui, l'éclat argenté de la pleine lune lui avait suffi à éviter de terminer son périple au fin fond d'un ravin sans qu'il ait eu besoin d'user de magie. Le Moldu passablement éméché qu'il croisa quelques mètres plus loin prouva qu'il avait eu raison d'être prudent.

Le vieil homme poussa un soupir de soulagement en ouvrant d'une main le petit portail en fer forgé. Cette sensation disparut néanmoins bien vite, cédant la place à une appréhension grandissante. Albus Dumbledore prit une profonde inspiration et toqua à la porte.

« Qui est là ? fit une voix bourrue de l'autre côté de l'épais battant de bois.

\- Ton frère. », répondit-il simplement.

Après un long silence suivi d'un juron étouffé, il entendit le cliquetis d'une clé qu'on introduisait dans la serrure et la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre, dévoilant un homme aux cheveux et à la barbe hirsutes. Son regard d'un bleu intense lançait des éclairs.

« Ta maison n'est pas facile à trouver, commenta Albus comme si de rien n'était.

\- Protection anti-transplanage. J'aime pas trop les surprises.

\- Si cela ne te dérange pas, pourrions-nous continuer cette discussion à l'intérieur ? Je ne dirais pas non à une tasse de chocolat chaud.

\- Mais quelle discussion ? », grommela Abelforth.

Malgré son air renfrogné, il s'effaça pour laisser entrer son frère. D'un geste négligent de la main, il lui désigna une petite porte en bois. Albus pénétra dans ce qui devait être le salon, bien qu'il lui fût impossible de le dire avec certitude, en raison de la multitude d'animaux qui y circulaient en totale liberté. Chèvres et chats pour la plupart. Il se dirigea tant bien que mal vers ce qui lui semblait être une table, encore que la quantité de livres qui y était accumulée l'empêchât de toute évidence de remplir cette fonction.

« C'est un peu en désordre, bougonna son frère, qui lui avait emboîté le pas.

\- Le mot est faible oui, sourit Albus. Mais ça ne me dérange pas. Tu oublies qu'il nous est arrivé de partager une chambre.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu viens faire ici ? Des années que je tiens ce pub à Pré-au-Lard et pas une fois tu n'es venu me voir. »

Ce qui aurait pu être pris pour un reproche dans la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre n'était en réalité qu'une simple constatation pour Abelforth. Ce dernier lui fit signe de s'asseoir. A l'évidence, le directeur de Poudlard pouvait faire une croix sur sa boisson chocolatée, encore qu'un Whisky Pur Feu lui eut également convenu et eut sans doute été plus approprié.

« Tu n'es pas venu me voir non plus, fit doucement remarquer Albus, tout en essayant de repousser le plus délicatement possible le mufle d'une petite chèvre au pelage beige clair qui s'obstinait à lui renifler le derrière. Il s'aperçut non sans surprise qu'il s'était assis sur un bouquet d'euphorbe qu'elle lorgnait visiblement. De bonne grâce, il le lui tendit. L'animal s'en empara avant de lui lancer un regard offensé et de trottiner à l'autre bout de la pièce pour déguster son butin. Amusé, Albus esquissa un faible sourire.

\- Si tu te figures qu'il te suffit de débarquer chez moi comme ça pour... commença Abelforth.

\- Je vais mourir. », dit calmement Albus.

L'expression qui se peignit sur le visage de son jeune frère était indéchiffrable, même pour celui qui pouvait se targuer d'être le sorcier le plus doué de sa génération. Les yeux plus brillants qu'à l'ordinaire, Albus leva avec précaution son bras droit, jusque-là dissimulé sous sa cape. De sa main gauche, le vieil homme remonta la manche de son vêtement, révélant ainsi sa main décharnée, dont la couleur noirâtre fit tressaillir Abelforth. Il cligna des yeux, comme s'il était incapable de croire à ce qu'il voyait. Toute animosité avait disparu de son visage, remplacée par une inquiétude sincère. C'est toutefois avec une voix calme qu'il prit la parole.

« Un maléfice ?

\- En effet, murmura Albus.

\- Combien de temps ? demanda Abelforth d'une voix étrangement rauque.

\- Quelques mois tout au plus. »

Un silence de plomb s'installa entre les deux frères sans qu'aucun ne prenne la peine de le rompre. Abelforth se mit à caresser la tête d'un gros chat gris venu s'installer sur ses genoux, l'air perdu dans ses pensées. Albus mesurait parfaitement à quel point il était injuste de venir le voir pour lui annoncer pareille nouvelle, surtout après toutes ces années... Une chose de plus à se faire pardonner. A regretter. Son regard se promena dans la pièce et fut immédiatement attiré par un tableau, qui était de toute évidence le seul objet de la maison dont son frère prenait soin. Il sourit à la frêle jeune fille blonde qui le dévisageait, ses longs cheveux emmêlés tombant en cascade sur ses épaules. Elle lui adressa un léger signe de la main avant de se tourner vers Abelforth, qui la contempla avec une infinie tendresse.

« Pas un jour ne passe sans que je ne te maudisse pour ce qui lui est arrivé. », murmura Abelforth.

Albus voulut parler mais en fut incapable. Qu'aurait-il bien pu dire d'ailleurs ? Comment peut-on s'excuser d'être la cause de la mort de sa propre sœur ? La réponse était simple en vérité : on ne le peut pas. S'il ne se l'était jamais pardonné, il avait néanmoins appris à vivre avec le poids de cette culpabilité.

« Mais ce n'est pas le pardon que tu recherches je me trompe ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? poursuivit Abelforth d'une voix lasse, si lasse.

\- Tu as eu avoir des échos de ce qui se passe à Poudlard ces dernières années à la Tête de Sanglier ? Tes clients ont dû t'en parler je présume.

\- Peut-être bien, marmonna Abelforth en croisant les bras, l'air méfiant. Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ?

\- J'aimerais que nous parlions d'Harry Potter si tu le veux bien. »

Au fur et à mesure que son frère aîné lui relatait les divers événements qui s'étaient produits ces dernières années à l'école de magie, Abelforth commençait à comprendre l'ampleur que ces confidences allaient avoir sur sa propre existence ainsi que la tâche colossale qui lui incomberait désormais. Son cœur se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine et il chercha le regard de sa jeune sœur, à la recherche d'un quelconque réconfort. Mais il ne vint pas. Et il eut la sinistre impression qu'il ne viendrait plus jamais.

.

_Septembre 1997_

.

« Et ainsi conclurais-je cette parenthèse fort intéressante sur la convention internationale des sorciers qui s'est déroulée en l'an 1289... »

Le carillon de l'horloge résonna au loin et dans un bel ensemble, les élèves rangèrent plumes et parchemins dans leurs sacs avant de sortir de la salle, sous le regard indifférent du Professeur Binns. Nul doute qu'il continuerait à débiter son cours de sa voix monocorde jusqu'au moment où il comprendrait que sa salle était déserte, encore que personne n'eut jamais pris la peine de vérifier si cela se produisait vraiment. Peut-être continuait-il à parler toute la nuit ? A moins qu'un professeur bienveillant ne lui dise de s'arrêter.

Draco attendit patiemment que tous les élèves quittent la salle avant de se risquer à sortir. Il passa la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte et examina rapidement le couloir. Personne. Profondément soulagé, il se dirigea à la hâte vers la bibliothèque, une stratégie qu'il imaginait imparable pour échapper à Pansy, sachant pertinemment qu'elle avait l'endroit en horreur. Il comptait de toute façon faire des recherches sur l'Occlumancie et le Véritaserum. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la bibliothèque, il entendit les beuglements hystériques de Mrs Pince et de Rusard. D'après leurs cris, il comprit qu'une Bombabouse avait été lâchée dans la bibliothèque, emplissant l'air d'une odeur pestilentielle. Il entrouvrit légèrement la porte et put voir le concierge en train de brandir son poing dans un geste de colère, menaçant les rares étudiants présents à coups de retenues dans l'espoir de les faire avouer. Il renversa sur le sol le contenu du sac d'une fille de première année qui poussa un glapissement strident.

Le garçon referma la porte le plus silencieusement possible et fit volte-face, se retrouvant ainsi nez à nez avec Peeves. L'esprit frappeur, vêtu d'un abominable costume violet à rayures bleues, le scruta avec ses petits yeux noirs et un rictus apparut sur son visage. Alors que Draco s'attendait à une succession de vers moqueurs de sa composition, Peeves se contenta de parler.

« Dis donc le nouveau, tu me rappelles quelqu'un. Cette petite fouine insupportable là déjà, comment il s'appelait ? »

Le cœur de Draco manqua un battement et il sentit tous les poils de son corps se hérisser. Son visage blêmit dangereusement. Il pensa un instant à s'enfuir en courant avant de songer que c'était là une idée idiote, puisque Peeves le rattraperait en un instant.

''Voyons, que dirait un nouvel élève dans un moment pareil ?''

« Euh... fit Draco, incapable de trouver quelque chose de plus intelligible.

\- Malefoy ! s'exclama soudain Peeves avant de s'époumoner :

_C'est le fils du père Malefoy,  
Il a l'cerveau d'un p'tit pois,  
Voldy le tient dans ses bras,  
C'est sur on l'reverra pas ! _»

Horrifié, Draco regarda autour de lui pour voir si quelqu'un avait pu entendre les paroles de Peeves. Ce dernier continuait à chantonner en s'éloignant. Le garçon prit ses jambes à son cou et se rua au pas de course dans le dortoir des préfets-en-chef. Même Granger valait mieux que cet épouvantail en costume. Il prononça le mot de passe sans accorder le moindre regard à la sirène qui se détourna, l'air boudeur, et pénétra dans la salle commune à toute vitesse.

_Bam !_

Le garçon percuta Hermione de plein fouet et se retrouva étendu sur le sol étonnamment glacial pour un mois de septembre. Il commença à se relever mais un vertige l'obligea à s'asseoir sur le sol. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à râler, une senteur délicieusement familière sembla envahir la pièce. Par Merlin, que se passait-il ? Pourquoi sentait-il systématiquement cette odeur dès qu'elle se trouvait à proximité ces jours-ci ? Il se tourna vers Hermione pour lui poser la question et constata qu'elle était toujours allongée sur le sol.

« Hé, ça va Granger? », demanda-t-il en se traînant jusqu'à elle.

Une paire d'yeux bleus apparurent dans le champ de vision d'Hermione et elle frémit. La tête lui tournait si violemment qu'elle n'osait même plus bouger. Elle se sentait... ivre de bonheur, par Merlin cela n'avait absolument aucun sens... A moins que... Evidemment. Péniblement, la jeune fille se releva en prenant appui sur ses coudes. Elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Draco et déglutit, le regard plongé dans le sien. Une odeur d'herbe fraîchement coupée flottait dans l'air et...

'Non ! Reprends tes esprits allez !'

« Eloigne-toi, bredouilla-t-elle tout en se mettant debout.

\- Je voulais juste voir ce qui t'arrivait, bougonna Draco tout en se relevant. Ça m'apprendra, poursuivit-il avant de s'éloigner d'un pas chancelant en direction de sa chambre.

\- Quoi ? Que... Non... Mais... Non attends ! »

Le garçon se stoppa net.

« Quoi encore ? Faudrait savoir.

\- Je crois qu'on... qu'on a un problème.

\- Quelle brillante découverte Granger, fit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

\- _S'il te plaît_, est-ce que tu veux bien m'écouter deux minutes ? »

Songeant à ce qu'il devrait lui demander par la suite, Draco jugea plus judicieux d'être aussi aimable que possible. Il hocha la tête et alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil. S'il ne ressentait plus de vertige, il éprouvait maintenant une vive douleur au niveau des tempes. Hermione lui emboîta le pas mais s'assit à bonne distance de lui, ce qui l'agaça, sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi. La jeune fille toussota pour tenter de masquer son trouble mais sentit à nouveau cette odeur délicieuse qu'elle appréciait tant. Elle bondit sur ses pieds et se mit à faire les cents pas sous le regard perplexe de Draco.

« Depuis ce qui s'est passé chez Slughorn, je... je ne sais pas mais il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Dès que je m'approche de toi, je... »

Elle rougit et baissa la tête.

« ... Je sens... Une odeur.

\- T'es en train de me dire que je sens mauvais ? », fit-il.

La mine mortifiée qu'elle afficha l'amusa au plus haut point. Ainsi donc, elle aussi sentait cette odeur, il n'était pas complètement fou. Le teint d'Hermione devint plus rouge encore et sa mine embarrassée laissa place à une expression de colère lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il se moquait d'elle.

« Tu es impossible. », souffla-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'accident en salle de potions et tous deux avaient décidé de n'informer personne de leur mésaventure. Après tout, aucun autre effet indésirable ne s'était manifesté depuis, à l'exception de leur mémoire défaillante et il n'y avait aucune raison de croire que ça serait le cas. Encore très mal à l'aise l'un envers l'autre en dépit de la trêve qu'ils avaient conclu, ils ne se parlaient que très peu, bien que peut-être d'un ton plus cordial qu'à l'ordinaire. Mais Draco avait rapidement remarqué l'odeur qui envahissait la pièce dès lors qu'Hermione s'y trouvait et si au début il considérait cela comme un effet de son imagination, cela n'était désormais plus le cas. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre que tout ceci se produisait à cause de l'Amortentia.

« Ce que j'essaie de te dire, c'est que dès que je suis près de toi, je sens l'odeur de l'Amortentia et... et c'est insupportable. »

Il ne pouvait que l'approuver. Au début agréable, l'odeur, devenue au fil du temps de plus en plus marquée, le rendait presque malade.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu sens exactement ? », demanda-t-il, sincèrement curieux.

Hermione haussa un sourcil.

« En quoi ça peut bien t'intéresser ?

\- Laisse tomber Granger, je suis sûr que tu dois sentir l'odeur de la bibliothèque, pas vrai ? » lança-t-il.

Elle le foudroya du regard et se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre.

« Tu n'es qu'un idiot, tu n'as vraiment pas changé ! », lança-t-elle froidement en claquant la porte de sa chambre avec violence.

La remarque lui fit l'effet d'un seau d'eau glacé qu'on lui aurait balancé en pleine figure. Assez surpris que ces quelques mots venant de la bouche de quelqu'un qu'il n'appréciait pas le perturbe autant, il se dirigea à pas lents vers sa propre chambre. Une sensation de malaise s'empara de lui tandis qu'il s'allongeait sur son lit tout habillé. Héra le regarda d'un air réprobateur en faisant claquer son bec avec un bruit sec. Draco se releva pour verser quelques graines dans sa mangeoire et il caressa sa tête avec douceur, se sentant aussitôt apaisé. Il se déshabilla à la hâte avant de se glisser sous les couvertures et s'endormit rapidement.

« Aaaaah ! »

Draco se redressa sur son lit, le cœur battant la chamade. Par Merlin, il venait de vivre quelque chose de terrible. D'improbable. De terrifiant même.

Il avait rêvé d'Hermione Granger.

A son réveil, le lendemain matin, Hermione sentit la culpabilité l'envahir. Ses mots, particulièrement mal choisis, ne reflétaient en rien sa pensée et avaient été énoncés sous le coup de la colère. Et elle ne se le pardonnait pas. Néanmoins déterminée à rester aussi éloignée de lui que possible, elle s'appliqua soigneusement à l'éviter pendant plusieurs jours. Étrangement, cette stratégie était loin d'améliorer son état mais elle répugnait malgré tout à se rendre à l'infirmerie. A l'étonnement général, elle accueillit la fin de la semaine avec un bonheur évident, et s'excusa auprès d'Harry et Ron de ne pas les aider à faire le devoir de Métamorphose. La mortification qui se peignit sur leur visage lorsqu'elle leur expliqua qu'elle ne l'avait pas encore commencé l'aurait faite sourire si elle n'avait pas été si préoccupée. Elle les laissa à l'entrée de la salle commune de Gryffondor, et n'avait pas fait dix mètres qu'elle entendit l'exclamation horrifiée que poussait Ron alors qu'Harry venait de suggérer de faire le devoir sans elle.

Une fois dans sa chambre, elle s'effondra sur son lit, repoussant gentiment Pattenrond qui venait quémander des caresses. Il miaula de mécontentement et alla s'installer à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle ne savait pas au juste combien de temps elle était restée à contempler le plafond de sa chambre, élaborant mille scénarios au sujet de Draco, mais un gargouillement sonore émis par son ventre la fit sortir de sa rêverie. A regret, elle se leva du lit, et constata avec dépit que la nuit était tombée depuis un bon moment. Inutile de faire l'effort de descendre dans la Grande Salle, l'heure du dîner était passée depuis bien longtemps.

Frissonnante, Hermione attrapa une couverture et décida d'aller se réchauffer devant la cheminée de la salle commune. Elle s'assit confortablement dans un des deux fauteuils et s'emmitoufla soigneusement. Soudain, la porte de la chambre de Draco s'ouvrit en émettant un léger grincement et elle l'entendit approcher. Elle leva les yeux vers lui mais il ne paraissait pas l'avoir remarquée. Lui aussi semblait épuisé. Hermione toussota légèrement pour signaler sa présence. Il tourna la tête vers elle mais ne dit cependant rien. Il s'assit sur l'autre fauteuil tout en frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre, comme pour les réchauffer.

Un gargouillement résonna dans la pièce et Hermione piqua un fard.

« Désolée, balbutia-t-elle.

\- Je meurs de faim et visiblement je ne suis pas le seul. », constata-t-il simplement, peu désireux de se disputer à nouveau.

Son ton neutre, à défaut d'être aimable, la surprit quelque peu. En dépit de ce qui leur arrivait, elle n'oubliait pas qu'ils demeuraient deux personnes qui ne s'appréciaient pas. Même s'ils n'avaient jamais vraiment essayé.

« Je voulais te dire, je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver contre toi hier. »

Draco tressaillit. Des excuses ? Par Merlin, si on le lui avait dit, il ne l'aurait jamais cru. Néanmoins, bien qu'il répugnât à l'admettre, il n'était pas tout à fait innocent dans cette histoire.

« Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure, répondit-il.

\- Peut-être mais... Je n'aurais jamais dû dire que tu n'avais pas changé. »

Gêné, il détourna les yeux et contempla les flammes qui dansaient dans l'âtre.

« Parce que... Tu as changé, je le vois bien maintenant, dit-elle maladroitement. Bien sûr, je ne connais pas tous les détails mais...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? coupa-t-il sèchement.

\- Que... Oh non... Non je... Tu n'es pas obligé de tout me raconter. »

Le garçon passa une main dans ses cheveux pour masquer sa nervosité. Dumbledore lui avait conseillé de faire confiance à cette fille, de faire d'elle une alliée même. L'idée lui paraissait toujours difficilement envisageable. Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours, leurs regards se croisèrent.

« Peut-être lorsque tu seras prêt? », souffla-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse, le ventre de Draco émit un gargouillement plus sonore encore que celui d'Hermione, ce qui la fit doucement rire.

« J'ai trop faim, je vais prendre quelque chose aux cuisines. », annonça-t-il en se levant de son fauteuil.

Un long silence suivit avant qu'il se décide à poursuivre.

« Et toi ? finit-il par demander.

\- Hein ?

\- Quoi ? Tu n'as pas faim peut-être ?

\- Si mais...

\- Alors amène-toi, grommela-t-il.

\- Mais... Mais on ne peut pas sortir en pleine nuit !

\- Ben voyons, comme si tu ne l'avais jamais fait. », ricana-t-il.

Une expression de défi se peignit sur le visage de la jeune fille.

« Allons chercher à manger. », lança-t-elle en se dirigeant d'un pas décidé vers la sortie, sous le regard intrigué de Draco.

La sirène et le marin ne manquèrent pas de les invectiver au passage, furieux d'avoir été réveillés à une heure tardive. Arrivés devant le tableau qui représentait une coupe de fruits, le garçon chatouilla la poire qui se changea en gloussant en une poignée de porte d'un vert éclatant.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans les cuisines de l'école, Hermione remarqua tout de suite qu'il y avait moins d'elfes que la dernière fois qu'elle était venue et que ceux présents restaient à bonne distance d'elle. Sans doute n'avaient-ils pas oublié les chapeaux de laine qu'elle avait dissimulés dans la salle commune de Gryffondor par le passé. Elle reconnut néanmoins la petite silhouette vêtue d'un corsage et d'une jupe qui se tenait non loin de là.

« Winky ! , s'exclama-t-elle en s'empressant de la rejoindre. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Winky va mieux Miss ! s'écria une voix familière.

\- Oh bonjour Dobby !

\- Harry Potter n'est pas avec vous Miss? demanda-t-il avec espoir, comme si elle avait pu le dissimuler sous sa robe.

\- Non pas cette fois.

\- Vous croyez que Dobby pourrait retourner voir Harry Potter ?

\- Bien sûr, je suis sûre que ça lui ferait plaisir.

\- Merci Miss ! Qui est avec vous ? s'enquit Dobby.

Draco s'était instantanément figé en reconnaissant l'ancien elfe de maison de la famille Malefoy, oubliant pendant un instant que son apparence physique était désormais différente. Sa libération inopinée avait causé une explosion de colère terrible chez son père dont il se souvenait encore. Il vit soudain les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquiller, allant de l'un à l'autre.

« C'est un nouvel élève, Daniel Morrison. Daniel, je te présente Dobby, fit-elle avec un sourire crispé.

\- Monsieur est un ami de Harry Potter ? », demanda l'elfe.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire, tandis que Draco faisait les gros yeux.

« C'est un très bon ami à lui Dobby, fit la jeune fille, en se retenant à grand peine de rire.

\- Monsieur a beaucoup de chance.

\- Ouais, ouais le balafré est mon meilleur ami. », grommela le garçon.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils tandis que les oreilles de l'elfe de maison retombaient légèrement. Il se dandina sur place tandis que Draco observait ses chaussettes dépareillées aux couleurs atrocement criardes. Conscient d'avoir été maladroit, il essaya de se rattraper.

« Tu aimes bien les chaussettes non ? », lança-t-il.

Les yeux de Dobby s'illuminèrent et Hermione retrouva le sourire. Le petit elfe se mit à sautiller sur place et s'empressa de lever chaque pied pour les montrer au garçon. Draco commençait déjà à regretter d'avoir ouvert la bouche.

« Vous aussi vous aimez les chaussettes Monsieur ? Dobby les a tricotées lui-même vous savez.

\- Ah... Oui, elles sont très... jolies.

\- Dobby peut vous en tricoter aussi si vous le désirez ? Dobby aime tous les amis de Harry Potter !

\- ...

\- Je suis sûre que ça plairait beaucoup à Daniel, intervint Hermione en souriant chaleureusement tandis que Draco hochait vigoureusement la tête.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous Miss et Monsieur ? Pardonnez les autres elfes de ne pas venir vous servir mais... ils ont un peu peur, avoua Dobby en baissant la tête.

\- Peur ? Mais pourquoi ? questionna le garçon.

\- A cause de la S.A.L.E je suppose, soupira Hermione. C'est bien ça Dobby ? »

L'elfe de maison acquiesça.

« La quoi ? demanda Draco.

\- La Société d'Aide à la Libération des Elfes de maison.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?

\- C'est une société que j'ai créé pour faire comprendre aux sorciers que les elfes de maison ont droit à de meilleures conditions de travail, ainsi qu'à un salaire et...

\- Et d'être libres aussi c'est ça ?

\- Exactement ! »

A la mention de la S.A.L.E, les elfes se regroupèrent autour de Dobby et se mirent à lui parler si vite que ni Hermione ni Draco ne parvinrent à en comprendre un traître mot. Les oreilles de l'elfe s'affaissèrent tandis qu'il leur jetait un regard navré.

« Miss, il ne faut pas parler de ça ici !

\- Dobby, je ne suis pas là pour ça ne t'en fais pas.

\- 'Sale' c'est un nom ridicule en plus... marmonna Draco pour lui-même.

\- Ce n'est pas _sale_ mais S.A.L.E. ! , protesta Hermione d'un ton courroucé.

\- C'est ça, ricana-t-il. Dobby, est-ce qu'il serait possible d'avoir quelque chose à manger ? Nous avons raté le dîner tout à l'heure.

\- Pas de problème Monsieur. »

Moins d'une minute plus tard, deux assiettes remplies de bonnes choses leur étaient apportées. Les elfes de maison, visiblement rassurés de ne plus entendre parler de libération, se montraient bien plus chaleureux et les firent s'asseoir autour d'une table. Les deux préfets-en-chef dévorèrent le contenu de leurs assiettes en un éclair tandis que Dobby racontait à Hermione les progrès d'adaptation de Winky. L'elfe avait totalement cessé sa consommation abusive de Bièraubeurre et se portait relativement bien, souffrant néanmoins de quelques crises de mélancolie passagère, qui s'espaçaient de plus en plus. Une fois leur repas terminé, ils remercièrent les elfes non sans promettre à Dobby de revenir le voir, si possible avec Harry et Ron. Sur le chemin du retour, Draco trouva enfin le courage de lui parler de son problème.

« Granger ?

\- Hmm...

\- J'ai quelque chose à te demander.

\- Si c'est pour te ficher de moi encore une fois, je te préviens, je passe mon tour, dit-elle.

\- Non... Euh... En fait, j'aurais besoin de ton aide. »

Surprise, elle l'écouta lui relater son entrevue avec le professeur McGonagall mais il passa volontairement sous silence la partie qui concernait ses états d'âme. Alors qu'il s'attendait à la voir refuser – aider son ancien ennemi n'était tout de même pas à la portée de tout le monde - , il fut agréablement surpris de constater qu'il s'était trompé sur son compte. Agitée, la jeune fille commençait à réfléchir à voix haute, récitant des noms d'ouvrages qui lui semblaient pertinents. Elle fit brusquement demi-tour et partit en trombe dans la direction opposée. Il la rattrapa en quelques enjambées.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques Granger ?

\- Ce que je fabrique ? Je vais à la bibliothèque, voilà ce que je fabrique, répliqua-t-elle.

\- Maintenant ? fit-il, interloqué.

\- Oui. Je n'ai pas les bons livres sous la main et si j'attends jusqu'à demain je ne pourrai pas fermer l'œil de la nuit. Je te signale qu'on a du pain sur la planche et pas beaucoup de temps devant nous. Tu aurais dû m'en parler beaucoup plus tôt !

\- Tu étais trop occupée à m'éviter je crois. », grommela-t-il.

'' Et moi aussi.''

« Hmm... »

Le plus silencieusement du monde, les deux préfets-en-chef se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque où Hermione entreprit de feuilleter quantité d'ouvrages. En voyant la pile de livres qui commençait à s'entasser sur la table où ils s'étaient installés, Draco crut défaillir. La jeune fille resta silencieuse durant de longues minutes avant de pousser une exclamation qui résonna dans toute la bibliothèque.

« Ah voilà, je crois que j'ai quelque chose, regarde ! »

Draco étouffa un bâillement et examina ce qu'elle lui montrait.

« Bon, ça ne mentionne pas de méthode précise mais ça peut nous fournir une piste. Passe-moi le livre bleu s'il te plaît, j'y trouverai peut-être autre chose. »

. . .

Le lendemain, Draco songea qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment la situation avait pu déraper à ce point. A quel moment l'odeur de l'Amortentia avait-elle refait son apparition ? Quand avait-il baissé la garde ? Lorsqu'il avait réalisé que pas un seul instant, elle n'avait envisagé l'idée de ne pas l'aider ? Ou peut-être en réalisant que la fille qui se démenait pour lui venir en aide représentait sa seule chance de rédemption ?

Il avait cessé de lutter.

Au petit matin, les cris horrifiés de la bibliothécaire résonnèrent dans toute l'école.

.

* * *

.

**Merci encore de me lire! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires.**

**Comme je l'avais dit au chapitre précédent, Abelforth is back ! Il me manquait celui-là dis donc.**  
**Blague à part c'est toujours axé en grande partie sur Draco même si j'ai essayé de ramener notre chère Hermione. Je planche déjà sur la suite, j'aimerais bien faire avancer la trame générale mais il y a déjà tant à dire sur nos deux héros... Leur relation se développe un peu... et assez facilement à ma propre surprise [oui je sais c'est moi qui écris je ne devrais pas être surprise ;)].**

**Sur ce, je vous remercie encore une fois. Et vous dit à bientôt ! Pensez à me donner votre avis :)**


	7. La valse des sentiments

**Me voilà de retour avec le chapitre 7, merci à ceux qui ont reviewé, ça me touche à chaque fois et c'est un plaisir de vous répondre !**

**Sans plus de bavardages, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**Dites moi ce que vous en pensez =)**

**.**

Les pensées d'Hermione sont entre '...' et celles de Draco entre ''...''.

.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que jouer avec...  
.

* * *

.

**Chapitre VII :**** La valse des sentiments**

.

Une pluie torrentielle s'abattait sur Poudlard depuis de longues heures, obligeant les élèves à se retrancher entre les murs du château. Un violent coup de tonnerre retentit, semblant déchirer le ciel et fit sursauter les trois élèves installés dans le coin le plus reculé de la bibliothèque de l'école. Plusieurs rouleaux de parchemins recouverts d'annotations en tous genres se trouvaient posés pêle-mêle sur la table et quiconque leur eut prêté attention en cet instant leur aurait trouvé à n'en pas douter un air conspirateur des plus suspects. Mais fort heureusement pour eux, la plupart des élèves s'en étaient allés dîner à l'approche de la fermeture de la bibliothèque, aussi bénéficiaient-ils de la discrétion qu'ils recherchaient. L'éclat de l'unique bougie posée sur la table donnait un air mystérieux au visage concentré d'Hermione. Harry se tenait penché dans sa direction et elle paraissait l'écouter avec la plus grande attention. Seul Ron demeurait légèrement en retrait, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine dans une manifestation évidente de mauvaise humeur. Il se tortilla sur sa chaise en poussant un grognement, que les deux autres remarquèrent mais choisirent d'ignorer.

« Alors qu'en penses-tu ? Ce ne sont que des suppositions évidemment. C'est plutôt toi qui es douée pour résoudre des énigmes en général, dit Harry.

\- J'en suis arrivée aux mêmes conclusions figure-toi. Je ne vois pas où il pourrait les avoir caché à part dans ces endroits-là. Sans oublier le médaillon de Serpentard qui a disparu dans la nature et qui pourrait se trouver n'importe où, soupira Hermione. J'ai eu beau chercher dans tous les livres que j'ai pu trouver et rien. A part un sorcier qui s'appelait Roland Aymeric Baptiste, sauf qu'il a vécu au dix-huitième siècle, il n'est donc pas concerné par tout ça.

\- Bon, récapitulons. L'orphelinat où il a grandi parce qu'après la grotte de son enfance ça parait logique non ?

\- Oui mais je dois avouer que quelque chose me dérange. Je veux dire, il a totalement renié son ascendance moldue et pourtant il choisit un endroit-clé qui le rattache à ce monde pour y mettre un de ses Horcruxes ? C'est à n'y rien comprendre.

\- Dumbledore m'a raconté que c'est à cet endroit qu'il a terrorisé deux enfants.

\- C'est peut-être la première fois où il a commis quelque chose de vraiment affreux ?

\- Sans doute car ils étaient vraiment traumatisés à ce que j'ai compris.

\- Je me demande ce qu'il a bien pu leur faire...

\- Aucune idée, Dumbledore n'a pas réussi à le savoir.

\- L'endroit qui me parait venir ensuite c'est Poudlard. Mais vu la taille du château, si nous devons tout fouiller nous n'y arriverons jamais.

\- L'idée qu'il puisse y avoir un Horcruxe dissimulé dans ces murs me retourne l'estomac, fit Harry en passant une main dans ses cheveux bruns.

\- Cela nous fait donc deux cachettes potentielles. Selon Dumbledore, sur six des Horcruxes de Tu-Sais-Qui, deux sont déjà détruits - peut-être même trois si celui qui a volé le médaillon est parvenu à trouver un moyen. Si l'on part du principe que la coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle et le serpent ont effectivement été choisis pou devenir des Horcruxes, il nous reste à en trouver un. Mais qu'est-ce que cela pourrait bien être ? dit-elle d'une voix où perçait le désespoir.

\- Dumbledore pensait qu'il voulait entrer en possession d'objets ayant appartenu aux fondateurs de Poudlard.

\- Le choix du serpent indique vraisemblablement qu'il n'y est pas parvenu. L'épée de Godric Gryffondor ne peut pas être un Horcruxe sinon Dumbledore n'aurait pas manqué de s'en apercevoir et le seul objet ayant appartenu de source sûre à Rowena Serdaigle est son diadème, qui possédait des propriétés magiques fabuleuses mais qui a disparu depuis plusieurs siècles. A moins qu'il ne soit parvenu à mettre la main sur d'autres reliques de Salazar Serpentard ?

\- Il en existe d'autres à part le médaillon? s'enquit Harry.

\- Pas à ma connaissance.

\- A qui pourrions-nous nous adresser pour en savoir davantage d'après toi?

\- A quelqu'un qui s'y connaît en histoire, assurément.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il nous faudrait ? Parler avec la personne qui a écrit _L'Histoire de Poudlard_, personne ne doit en savoir autant qu'elle sur les fondateurs de l'école. », dit-il sans trop y croire.

La jeune fille se figea instantanément à ces mots et Harry crut un instant qu'il avait dit quelque chose de terriblement stupide et qu'elle ne savait comment le lui avouer.

« Harry... murmura Hermione d'une voix blanche, Bathilda Tourdesac _est_ en vie.

\- Vraiment ? Mais je croyais que ce livre était très vieux, je ne pensais pas vraiment que...

\- Il a près de cinquante ans, confirma-t-elle. Bathilda Tourdesac doit avoir dans les cent-trente ans au moins, mais oui, elle est en vie. Seulement, il parait qu'elle est devenue un peu sénile sur ses vieux jours, fit Hermione en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

\- Mais ça vaut le coup d'essayer non ?

\- Bien sûr, je me demande même pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé avant. Je lui enverrai un hibou dès demain. Il n'y a rien dans _L'Histoire de Podlard_ mais peut-être qu'elle se souviendra quand même de quelque chose ? »

Ils échangèrent un sourire, galvanisés à l'idée d'avoir enfin un semblant de plan et paraissaient avoir complètement oublié Ron, qui affichait toujours une expression maussade et était visiblement loin de partager leur enthousiasme.

« Tu peux prendre Hedwige si tu veux, cela lui fera du bien de sortir, proposa Harry.

\- Non! »

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Je n'ai rien contre Hedwige, assura Hermione, mais elle est très reconnaissable et mieux vaut rester le plus discrets possible. Même si on en a pas encore entendu parler, il y a fort à parier que Tu-Sais-Qui fasse surveiller le courrier et plus particulièrement celui de l'école.

\- Tu as raison, soupira le garçon. Mais dans ce cas qu'est-ce que tu vas bien pouvoir lui dire ?

\- A vrai dire je ne sais pas, il faut que j'y réfléchisse. Si elle réellement sénile, nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque de lui dévoiler ce que nous recherchons car elle risque de le raconter à tout le monde sans le faire exprès. Non, je pense que le plus judicieux est de lui demander de me voir en prétextant avoir un devoir à écrire ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là.

\- Vu que tu es la meilleure élève de l'école, cela ne devrait pas paraître trop suspect. », approuva Harry.

La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de rosir de contentement sous le regard courroucé de Ron, qui se mit alors à observer Harry d'un œil noir sans que celui-ci en comprenne la raison.

« Par contre, il est impossible que nous la rencontrions avant les prochaines vacances, dit Hermione d'une voix qu'elle voulait apaisante.

\- Tu... Tu veux dire à Noël ? s'exclama Harry en affichant une mine dépitée.

\- Nous n'avons pas le choix. », trancha-t-elle.

Le désarroi qui apparut dans les yeux d'Harry fut tel, qu'Hermione ne put s'empêcher de lui prendre la main et de la serrer. Fermement. Il fit l'effort de lui renvoyer un semblant de sourire. Leur moment de complicité fut brusquement interrompu par une bruyante quinte de toux. Le regard flamboyant, Hermione se tourna vers Ron.

« _Quoi ?_

\- Excusez-moi de vous déranger, grommela-t-il.

\- Ron, ça suffit. Tu es insupportable. »

Et de fait, il l'était depuis le matin où Mrs Pince les avait trouvés Draco et elle dans la bibliothèque. Il lui semblait encore entendre ses hurlements résonner dans tout le quatrième étage. Traînés de force dans le bureau de McGonagall par une Mrs Pince vociférante et un Argus Rusard qui peinait visiblement à dissimuler sa jubilation, la directrice n'avait eu d'autres choix que de leur infliger une punition exemplaire. Comme elle l'avait souligné d'un ton pincé, ils étaient préfets-en-chef et de ce fait, devaient montrer l'exemple aux autres élèves. En plus des points fais perdre à leurs maisons respectives, ils avaient donc écopés de plusieurs heures de retenue.

Hermione aiderait la bibliothécaire à réactualiser la classification des livres et Draco serait avec Rusard pour une activité qu'il ne lui avait à ce jour pas encore dévoilée. Le garçon s'attendait au pire en raison du sourire éclatant que le concierge affichait depuis. Du fait de l'heure matinale, seule une poignée d'élèves avaient assistée à la scène mais telle une traînée de poudre qui s'enflamme, la rumeur était arrivée aux oreilles d'Harry et Ron. Ce dernier ne cessait de la bombarder de questions depuis lors et elle répugnait à y répondre. Elle dissimulait assez de choses à ses deux meilleurs amis pour ne pas en rajouter davantage. N'obtenant aucune réponse qui satisfasse sa curiosité - et peut-être aussi sa jalousie -, il ne lui adressait plus la parole à moins d'y être contraint ou bien seulement pour réitérer ses questions.

Les rares élèves déjà levés lors de l'esclandre n'avaient aperçu que le moment où les deux étudiants sortaient de la bibliothèque avec Mrs Pince et Rusard. Aussi, les spéculations quant à la raison de leur présence là-bas en dehors des heures d'ouverture allaient bon train. La grande majorité des filles chuchotaient sur le passage d'Hermione d'une façon peu discrète et la jeune fille ne doutait pas un seul instant que sa vie aurait pris un tournant fort désagréable n'eut été son statut de préfète-en-chef. La situation lui rappelait douloureusement sa quatrième année et les menaces reçues lorsque l'abominable Rita Skeeter faisait état de sa prétendue relation amoureuse avec Harry, puis de l'attachement de Viktor Krum à son égard. Et il semblait que Ron s'en souvienne également. Il les avait accompagné de mauvaise grâce à la bibliothèque pour parler des Horcruxes mais n'avait pas ouvert la bouche une seule fois après s'être installé sur sa chaise.

« Mais c'est quoi ton problème à la fin ? s'énerva Harry.

\- Mon problème ? », demanda Ron.

Blessé et furieux que son meilleur ami ne lui témoigne pas davantage de soutien, Ron se renfrogna. Harry ne manquait pas de compassion, loin de là, mais les Horcruxes lui paraissaient être un sujet bien plus important que des querelles d'amoureux.

« Est-ce que c'est encore à propos de cette histoire stupide à la bibliothèque ? fit sèchement Hermione. Je t'ai _déjà_ dit que toutes ces choses que les gens racontent ne sont que des sornettes.

\- Alors pourquoi vous étiez là-bas hein ?

\- Ronald Weasley pour l'amour du ciel, tu ne veux pas changer de refrain un peu ?

\- Tu n'as qu'à me répondre alors ! Si tu ne dis rien c'est que tu as quelque chose à cacher, pas vrai Harry ?

\- Ne me mêle pas à vos histoires, fit celui-ci d'un ton las.

\- Je... je me suis rappelée de quelque chose et comme je ne dormais pas, j'ai voulu aller vérifier tout de suite. Je l'ai rencontré en chemin et on s'est endormis là-bas, voilà tout, soupira-t-elle, pleinement consciente du manque de crédibilité de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Tu es satisfait maintenant ? »

Et encore un mensonge, du moins en partie. Cela ne s'arrêterait-il donc jamais ? Si seulement elle pouvait tout leur raconter, ce qu'elle dissimulait était bien pire que le Retourneur de temps en troisième année. Ron se détourna d'elle d'un mouvement rageur et Hermione pinça les lèvres, visiblement très en colère. Harry se leva soudain.

« Je vais me coucher, annonça-t-il. J'en ai assez d'être entre vous deux, débrouillez-vous sans moi.

\- Harry tu n'as même pas dîné, s'inquiéta aussitôt Hermione.

\- Pas faim. », répondit-il en s'éloignant.

Hermione et Ron le regardèrent quitter la bibliothèque sans insister mais affichaient tous deux un air penaud. Un silence affreusement gênant s'installa et la jeune fille commença à rassembler à la hâte ses notes éparpillées sur la table tandis et Ron ne fit pas mine de l'en empêcher.

« Je vais dîner. Bonne soirée. », dit-elle sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

Il releva les yeux juste à temps pour la voir refermer la porte de la bibliothèque.

« Bonne soirée Hermione. », murmura-t-il doucement.

Toujours exaspérée, Hermione se rendit dans la Grande Salle pour dîner. N'ayant guère envie de discuter avec qui que ce soit, elle s'assit à l'écart des autres Gryffondor. Par chance, aucun septième année n'était encore arrivé et elle savait que Ginny se trouvait dans la salle commune, occupée à faire un devoir de Sortilèges qui lui donnait du fil à retordre depuis plusieurs jours. A la table des Serdaigle, elle aperçut Luna qui lui adressa un signe de la main enthousiaste auquel elle s'efforça de répondre avec entrain. Hermione s'apprêtait à porter la première cuillerée de nourriture à ses lèvres lorsqu'elle sentit que quelqu'un venait s'installer à ses côtés. Retenant un soupir, elle tourna la tête et eut la désagréable surprise de voir Cormac McLaggen lui adresser un grand sourire. Il était normalement une année au-dessus d'elle et aurait donc du quitter l'école à la fin de l'année dernière mais il était néanmoins toujours là. Hermione en ignorait la raison et ne désirait en aucun cas la connaître. Leur rendez-vous désastreux en sixième année était encore trop frais dans sa mémoire ainsi que ce qu'il avait fait à Colin lors des sélections de Quidditch. A ce qu'elle avait compris, Harry ne s'était même pas donné la peine de le prendre comme gardien suppléant, ce qui l'avait mis dans une colère noire. Certains élèves présents dans le stade à ce moment-là assuraient que Cormac avait été à deux doigts de frapper Harry mais que l'apparition inattendue de McGonagall l'en avait dissuadé.

« Salut, fit-il d'une voix suave qui lui hérissa les poils de dégoût.

\- Bonsoir Cormac. », répondit-elle d'un ton qu'elle espérait assez froid pour lui faire comprendre qu'il la dérangeait.

Malheureusement, il ne sembla pas y être sensible puisqu'il commença à lui raconter en détails son altercation avec Colin et comment il s'estimait injustement traité par Harry. Elle avait par la suite appris que Cormac avait envoyé le Souafle sur Colin dans un mouvement de rage, le faisant du coup tomber de son balai alors qu'il était à trois mètres du sol. Chanceux, le jeune Gryffondor s'était vite remis de l'incident grâce aux bons soins de Madame Pomfresh. Exaspérée et comprenant qu'il n'avait nullement l'intention de s'en aller, Hermione se mit à engloutir son repas à une vitesse alarmante qui rappelait la façon de manger de Ron. Se sentant observée, elle regarda autour d'elle d'un air vaguement intrigué.

Draco sursauta et replongea aussitôt dans la contemplation du contenu de son assiette tout en essayant vainement de faire abstraction des piaillements incessants de Pansy Parkinson. Ces derniers jours, elle n'avait cessé de le harceler de questions quant à ce qui s'était produit à la bibliothèque. Les conséquences de l'esclandre public dont ils avaient été les principaux protagonistes se faisaient encore sentir. Sur leur passage, la plupart des élèves ne pouvaient s'empêcher de commenter l'histoire avec animation. Le groupe de filles mené par Pansy s'était fait plus pressant encore si c'était possible, ce qui n'arrangeait en rien l'humeur déjà orageuse de Draco. Les migraines qui l'assaillaient inévitablement dès lors qu'il passait à proximité d'Hermione Granger l'avait plongé dans un état de nervosité relativement instable et il lui fallait toute la maîtrise du monde pour ne pas rabrouer vertement Pansy lorsqu'elle s'approchait trop près de lui. Aujourd'hui néanmoins, il parvenait à rester relativement indifférent à ses remarques, pour la bonne et simple raison qu'il semblait que les effets de l'Amortentia s'étaient enfin dissipés. Après s'être scrupuleusement évités pendant plusieurs jours pour laisser le temps à leurs organismes d'éliminer les substances qu'ils avaient absorbées, Hermione Granger et lui étaient parvenus à rester dans la même pièce plus de quelques minutes sans être pris de nausées ou de vertiges. Une victoire. Même s'il leur faudrait certainement encore du temps avant que tout rentre dans l'ordre. Draco ne doutait pas un instant que leur attitude étrange avait grandement dû contribuer à alimenter les rumeurs qui circulaient au sein l'école.

En dépit de tout ça, Draco avait eu l'occasion de méditer sur l'état de leurs relations. Ils avaient passé des moments étranges, bien loin d'être aussi désagréables que ce qu'il aurait pu croire comme en témoignait leur escapade dans les cuisines de l'école. Leur accident les avait en quelque sorte amenés à se confronter l'un à l'autre, sans faux-semblants. Elle n'était à ses yeux plus une Sang-de-Bourbe - Dumbledore l'avait d'ailleurs assez sermonné à ce sujet – mais seulement... Granger, ce qui en soit constituait un net progrès. Bien sûr, l'idée d'être ami avec elle ne lui retournait plus l'estomac comme au début mais à dire vrai ne l'emballait pas non plus - et puis par Merlin ce qu'elle pouvait être énervante par moments.

''Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est pour elle, mais cette histoire d'Amortentia m'a mis le cerveau à l'envers.''

Soudain, il sentit une main se poser sur son avant-bras gauche, une sensation très désagréable en raison de la douleur que lui provoquait en permanence la Marque des Ténèbres.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Que faisais-tu avec Granger dans la bibliothèque Danny ? », demanda Pansy d'un ton cajoleur.

"Et voilà qu'elle remet ça !"

« Alors et d'une, tu es encore là-dessus ? Il me semblait t'avoir pourtant dit que cela ne te regardait pas. Et de deux, mon prénom est Daniel et je te prierai de ne plus l'oublier à l'avenir, asséna-t-il d'une voix aussi calme que possible.

\- Mais tu ne sors pas avec elle bien entendu ? Elle n'est pas digne de toi tu sais... »

Les traits du garçon se durcirent et il sentit poindre en lui une colère dont il ignorait la raison.

« Tu ne veux pas me laisser tranquille pour changer ? », grogna-t-il en se dégageant brusquement.

Heureusement pour lui, une des amies de Pansy l'appela et elle se leva pour la rejoindre à l'entrée de la Grande Salle, non sans lui jeter un dernier coup d'œil scrutateur. Il reporta aussitôt son regard vers Hermione, qui semblait dépérir de minute en minute. Le devant de son uniforme était constellé de taches tant elle mangeait avec frénésie et il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle essayait de fuir le garçon assis à ses côtés, au demeurant doté d'une carrure impressionnante. Un léger sourire flotta sur les lèvres de Draco sans qu'il s'en rende compte. D'un geste brusque, la jeune fille essuya les taches de potage de son chemisier et se leva d'un bond. Le garçon qui l'accompagnait en fit de même et au vu de l'expression qui apparut sur son visage, Draco devina que cela ne l'enchantait guère.

Il avait beau essayer, il ne parvenait pas à mettre un nom sur ce qu'il éprouvait à son égard. Par Merlin, ce que tout pouvait être confus dans sa tête. Draco poussa un soupir, il ne devait pas trop s'attarder là-dessus, d'autant qu'il avait une mission à mener à bien cette année, en plus de tout le reste. Celle qu'Albus Dumbledore lui avait confiée avant de mourir. Et pas des moindres qui plus est.

Aider Harry Potter à trouver et détruire les Horcruxes.

L'idée d'un peu d'action n'était pas pour lui déplaire mais il ne voyait absolument pas comment y parvenir. S'il allait trouver Potter pour lui dévoiler toute l'histoire, nul doute qu'il aurait l'Ordre du Phénix collé à ses basques en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire. Dans le meilleur des cas.

_« Salut Potter ! J'ai essayé de tuer Dumbledore mais en fait je suis de votre côté maintenant. Une petite chasse à l'Horcruxe ça te dirait ? »_

''J'aimerais bien voir sa tête tiens.''

Repoussant son assiette vide au centre de la table en bois, Draco s'essuya rapidement avec sa serviette avant de se lever. La punition de Rusard commençait à vingt heures trente et il préférait éviter de le contrarier dès le début. Son expérience en première année lui avait appris que les punitions de Poudlard étaient loin d'être une partie de plaisir même s'il pouvait se féliciter d'être plus courageux qu'à cette époque. Hermione devait débuter la sienne ce soir également. L'espace d'un instant, il songea à la bibliothèque et il s'empourpra légèrement. Ne pas y repenser. Surtout pas.

Draco sortit de la Grande Salle en traînant les pieds. Il ressentit un léger malaise lorsqu'il passa devant les quatre sabliers remplis de pierres précieuses. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, il se passionnait pour le Quidditch et cela lui manquait quelque peu. Il n'avait pas volé depuis sa sixième année où il avait renoncé à son poste d'attrapeur à cause de Voldemort. Son balai avait vraisemblablement disparu la nuit où il s'était enfui de Poudlard en compagnie de Rogue, comme le reste de ses affaires.

Le bureau de Rusard, qui était aussi l'endroit où il vivait à n'en pas douter, se trouvait près du Hall d'entrée et il n'eut donc pas à se presser pour être à l'heure. Il toqua à la porte de la salle 234 et entendit une exclamation étouffée suivie d'un bruit semblable à un tiroir que l'on refermait à la hâte.

« Ah vous voilà espèce de délinquant, aboya Rusard en lui ouvrant la porte. Notre nouvelle directrice n'autorise pas davantage les châtiments corporels que son prédécesseur, poursuivit-il en prenant une mine déçue. Mais ne vous en faîtes pas, j'ai trouvé une punition à la hauteur de votre crime.

\- N'exagérons-rien tout de même, il n'y a pas eu crime...

\- Vous avez enfreint le règlement, c'est donc un crime, fit le concierge d'un air ravi, cela signifie une retenue. Et dans votre cas une multitude de retenues. »

Draco se contenta de pousser un grognement en guise de réponse et entra dans la pièce. Une forte odeur de poisson le saisit à la gorge et il porta aussitôt une main à son visage pour se couvrir le nez. Le vieil homme lui agrippa le bras avec force et l'entraîna devant un immense placard en bois garni d'une multitude de tiroirs.

« Regardez bien. »

Sans crier gare, il ouvrit le premier tiroir et en déversa le contenu sur le sol poussiéreux sous les yeux horrifiés de Draco. Rusard fit de même avec tous les autres tiroirs, jusqu'à ce que le meuble soit entièrement vide. Une montagne de dossiers se dressait désormais devant Draco.

« Maintenant, vous allez me ranger ça par ordre chronologique. »

Le garçon jeta un regard désespéré à l'énorme pile de parchemins sous le regard jubilatoire de Rusard, qui alla s'installer dans un fauteuil rongé par les mites à l'autre bout de la pièce, un chiffon crasseux à la main. Il commença à frotter avec tendresse une paire de menottes tout en fredonnant une chanson dont Draco ignorait le titre. Ce dernier poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et s'accroupit pour attraper une poignée de parchemins.

_Nom : Harry Potter  
Crime : Souillure du château  
Châtiment proposé :_

Le document était parsemé de taches d'encre comme si Rusard avait jeté sa plume dessus. Potter n'avait visiblement pas écopé d'une punition ce jour-là. Chanceux par-dessus le marché.

Le reste de la soirée s'écoula lentement mais il pouvait se vanter d'avoir bien avancé. Une fois effectué un premier tri en fonction de l'aspect des parchemins, il avait été en mesure de classer les délits de ces cinq dernières années et il ne doutait pas de terminer sa tâche rapidement. Aux alentours de minuit, le concierge lui fit signe qu'il pouvait s'arrêter. Rusard inspecta les dossiers qu'il avait déjà classés avant d'hocher la tête.

« C'est bien fait. Mais je suis tellement maladroit... »

Il laissa tomber la pile de documents au sol, un sourire narquois sur le visage. Draco comprit qu'il allait effectivement passer tout son temps à classer ces dossiers, quel idiot, il aurait dû se méfier. Passablement énervé, il s'empressa de quitter le bureau du concierge et le maudit en silence. Le rire mauvais de Rusard le poursuivit jusque dans le Hall d'entrée et il se dépêcha de gravir quatre à quatre les escaliers pour atteindre le sixième étage où se trouvaient les appartements des préfets-en-chef.

« _Desiderata_, fit-il à l'attention de la sirène qui nageait dans sa direction.

\- Le mot de passe a changé, gloussa-t-elle en commençant à coiffer ses longs cheveux.

\- Quoi ?

\- Désolé matelot, mais si tu n'as pas le mot de passe, tu ne peux pas rentrer, intervint le marin.

\- Je n'étais même pas au courant qu'il avait changé !

\- La fille aux cheveux qui ressemblent à de la paille le connait, poursuivit la sirène. Mais elle n'est pas encore rentrée, tu n'as qu'à l'attendre.

\- Merveilleux. »

Par chance, il n'eut pas à patienter longtemps avant de voir apparaître Hermione au bout du couloir. Plongée dans un épais volume à la couverture rouge grenat, elle ne le remarqua pas immédiatement car il était dissimulé par la statue d'une sorcière célèbre au seizième siècle mais dont il ne se rappelait plus le nom. Lorsqu'il surgit devant elle, la jeune fille sentit ses joues s'embraser. Le souvenir de la bibliothèque lui revint en mémoire et elle se sentit affreusement gênée.

« Salut, dit-il simplement.

\- Bonsoir, murmura-t-elle, le regard un peu fuyant.

\- Je n'ai pas le nouveau mot de passe alors ils n'ont pas voulu me laisser passer.

\- Ah, c'est _Quo vadis_, ils ont décidé de le changer cet après-midi. »

Ils pénétrèrent dans leur salle commune plongée dans l'obscurité. Draco se dirigea vers sa chambre mais traîna volontairement en chemin, sans raison particulière. Du coin de l'œil, il vit qu'Hermione s'était mise à ranger les livres et les rouleaux de parchemins qui se trouvaient sur la table.

« Tu veux t'asseoir ? »

Draco écarquilla les yeux. C'était sorti tout seul, il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Cette manie de parler sans réfléchir commençait à lui taper sur le système. Hermione paraissait tout aussi surprise que lui mais elle acquiesça en esquissant un sourire. Il alluma un feu d'un coup de baguette et ils prirent place en silence dans les deux fauteuils devant la cheminée. Nerveux, Draco passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns en désordre et essaya en vain de les aplatir. Il avait beau répéter ce geste plusieurs fois par jour, ses cheveux refusaient obstinément de rester coiffés plus de quelques minutes. Ses anciens cheveux lui manquaient. Se reconnaître lorsqu'il se regardait dans un miroir aussi.

« Ce qui s'est passé à la bibliothèque... Je sais qu'on était sous l'effet de l'Amortentia et de l'élixir d'Euphorie mais ça me... commença Hermione.

\- ... Rend complètement dingue ? fit-il.

\- Oui c'est ça. Tout le monde n'arrête pas de me poser des questions et je ne peux pas leur dire la vérité alors j'invente des excuses, mais plus je parle et moins on me croit j'ai l'impression. Tout le monde chuchote sur mon passage et je ne suis même plus tranquille à la bibliothèque. Enfin c'est déjà bien que Mrs Pince y tolère encore ma présence je suppose.

\- On m'a posé quelques questions aussi mais pas à ce point-là. »

Le garçon retint une grimace en pensant à Pansy. Quelque chose lui disait qu'elle n'en avait pas fini avec lui et ce regard qu'elle lui avait lancé en partant, par Merlin, cela n'augurait rien de bon. Après un bref silence, Hermione poursuivit.

« J'aimerais qu'on reste en bons termes mais je ne sais pas comment faire, avoua-t-elle.

\- Moi non plus.

\- Je ne te déteste même plus, fit Hermione en souriant faiblement, si j'avais cru que cela m'arriverait un jour...

\- Moi non plus, finit-il par admettre, mais je ne sais pas quoi en penser.

\- Je ne t'ai toujours pas pardonné de m'avoir donné des dents de castor en quatrième année ceci dit, marmonna-t-elle en portant inconsciemment une main à ses lèvres.

\- Tu m'as giflé en troisième année je te rappelle. Et tes dents c'était vraiment un accident, dit-il aussitôt.

\- Et m'appeler ''Sang-de-Bourbe'' c'était un accident peut-être ? », fit-elle d'un ton plus froid qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Se sentant brusquement en colère contre elle et contre lui-même, Draco se leva prestement de son fauteuil.

« Je vais me coucher, grogna-t-il.

\- Fais-ce que tu veux, s'écria-t-elle.

\- Parfait.

\- Bien. »

Hermione resta un moment à contempler les flammes, elle se serait donné des gifles. Tout avait si bien commencé, elle avait cru qu'ils pourraient avoir une conversation normale mais cela relevait à l'évidence de l'impossible. Même si cette fois, elle devait bien reconnaître la seule à blâmer.

. . .

_Au même moment_

« M... Maître ?

\- Qu'y a-t-il Bellatrix ?

\- Que faisons-nous ici ? »

Ils avaient marché de longues heures pour finalement atteindre une vaste plaine. L'endroit était désert et seul le bruit du vent soufflant dans les arbres rompait le silence. L'éclat argenté de l'astre lunaire suffisait tout juste à y voir à plus de quelques mètres devant soi et dans la pénombre, la lueur rougeâtre des yeux de Lord Voldemort lui paraissait plus éclatante que jamais.

« Aussi admirable que soit ton implication dans cette histoire Bellatrix, cela ne te concerne en rien. Contente-toi de faire ce que je te demande.

\- Oui Maître.

\- Recule. », ordonna-t-il de sa voix glacée tout en levant sa baguette.

Bellatrix s'exécuta sans broncher et fit quelques pas en arrière tandis qu'il commençait à murmurer des paroles qu'elle ne comprenait pas tout en exécutant des mouvements complexes avec sa baguette. Des symboles semblables à des runes parurent jaillir du néant et s'élevèrent dans les airs au rythme des mots que scandait le sorcier. Il abaissa sa baguette d'un coup sec et les symboles de dispersèrent sur le sol où ils se mirent à luire faiblement. Voldemort resta un instant silencieux avant d'avancer lentement pour atteindre un symbole que Bellatrix ne reconnut pas. Celui-ci se mit à luire davantage avant de disparaître dans l'obscurité. Arrivé à la dernière rune, elle entendit un grincement sinistre et écarquilla les yeux envoyant qu'une ouverture venait d'apparaître dans le sol. Voldemort agita sa baguette et la lueur blanche qui jaillît de sa baguette dévoila une volée de marches qui disparaissait dans l'obscurité.

« Attends-moi ici, dit-il en posant le pied sur la première marche.

\- Bien Maître. »

Au bout de quelques minutes, Bellatrix tressaillit en entendant le hurlement de rage poussé par son maître. Il remonta les marches à la hâte et elle vit sa main aux longs doigts blanchâtres crispée sur un morceau de parchemin qu'il jeta au sol dans un accès de rage.

« Dumbledore ! », maugréa-t-il.

Du coin de l'œil, Bellatrix parvint à distinguer les quelques mots inscrits sur le parchemin avant que Voldemort ne le réduise en un petit tas de cendres fumantes.

_Belle tentative Tom._

.

* * *

.

**Et voilà c'est tout pour cette fois! Vous finirez par savoir ce qui s'est produit à la bibliothèque, un jour ! =)  
N'hésitez pas à aller faire un tour sur ma seconde histoire, intitulée « Ton souvenir » ! (actuellement en pause mais votre avis est toujours bon à prendre ^^)**

**Pensez à laisser votre avis ! **

**Merci ! :)**


	8. Le nouvel attrapeur de Serpentard

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Merci pour vos reviews et pour toutes ces vues que je vois sur chaque chapitre! **

**Bonne lecture !**

.

Les pensées d'Hermione sont entre '...' et celles de Draco entre ''...''.

.

**Disclaimer:** L'univers ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais que jouer avec les personnages...

.

* * *

.

**Chapitre VIII :**** Le nouvel attrapeur de Serpentard**

.

Le mois d'octobre amena son lot d'averses glacées sur l'école, rendant les entraînements de Quidditch particulièrement désagréables en raison de l'immense flaque de boue qu'était devenu le terrain. D'épaisses nappes de brouillard opaques paraissaient engloutir le paysage et étaient responsables de plus d'une chute de balai. A près d'un mois du premier match de la saison, les capitaines d'équipes redoublaient d'efforts pour perfectionner leurs stratégies et il n'était pas rare d'entendre des hurlements de rage s'élever du terrain de Quidditch à toute heure de la journée.

Le seul qui faisait entorse à cette règle n'était nul autre qu'Harry Potter, pour qui les entraînements se déroulaient d'une façon calme et ordonnée. L'équipe était exactement la même que l'an passé à l'exception de Katie Bell qui avait terminé sa scolarité en juin dernier. Le choix du nouveau poursuiveur avait été très rapide, Dean Thomas ayant déjà remplacé Katie l'an passé, il n'avait eu aucun mal à gagner sa place. Malgré son accident, Harry avait donné à Colin le poste de poursuiveur suppléant. Fin et léger, il s'avérait très doué pour éviter les Cognards mais son trac l'empêchait de briller lorsqu'il était question de tirs au but, là où Ginny et Demelza Robbins excellaient sur les deux tableaux. Jimmy Peakes et Ritchie Coote occupaient toujours le poste de batteurs et semblaient se rapprocher toujours davantage de Fred et George Weasley tandis que Ron se maintenait tant bien que mal au poste de gardien.

« Aïe ! »

Le hurlement de douleur poussé par Demelza résonna dans le silence et fit sursauter Hermione qui était installée dans les gradins. Elle vit Harry s'emparer prestement du Vif d'or de la main gauche, sans doute pour ne pas risquer de le perdre, et voler en direction de la poursuiveuse. Celle-ci venait d'atterrir et se massait énergiquement le bras droit, suivie de près par un Peakes à la mine catastrophée.

« Excuse-moi Demelza, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ! »

'Elle paraît plus agacée par ses jérémiades qu'avoir véritablement mal.', songea Hermione qui s'était levée pour mieux distinguer la scène.

La jeune fille vit Demelza tapoter l'épaule de Jimmy, qui parut grandement soulagé de voir qu'elle ne lui en tenait pas rigueur, mais qui se ratatina sur place en voyant Harry atterrir près d'eux.

« Règle numéro 1, on n'essaye pas de décimer sa propre équipe ! », lança-t-il, néanmoins rassuré de voir que l'incident n'était pas grave.

Le pauvre batteur devint rouge pivoine mais se dérida rapidement en constatant que tous ses coéquipiers riaient à gorge déployée.

« Fais un peu plus attention la prochaine fois. », lui conseilla néanmoins Ginny avant de s'élancer dans les airs.

Jimmy hocha frénétiquement la tête avant de jeter un regard dépité à sa batte.

« En tous cas, tu t'es drôlement amélioré au niveau de la précision pendant l'été. », marmonna Demelza , « Non, non, je vais bien calme-toi ! », s'écria-t-elle alors que Jimmy recommençait à s'excuser.

'Il n'empêche que ce n'est pas passé très loin, heureusement que le coup n'était pas très fort sinon elle serait probablement tombée de son balai. Et à une hauteur pareille...'

L'entraînement reprit sans d'autres incidents à déplorer et même Hermione - qui n'y connaissait pourtant pas grand-chose – devait reconnaître que l'équipe de Gryffondor paraissait être exceptionnelle cette année. Le seul nouveau membre n'en était pas vraiment un et tous semblaient se comprendre sans même avoir besoin de se consulter. Nul doute que la Coupe de Quidditch leur reviendrait même si à en croire la rumeur l'équipe de Serdaigle avait recruté deux nouveaux poursuiveurs au talent remarquable. Satisfaite, Hermione sortit un épais volume de son sac et commença à lire. En dépit de leur dernière prise de bec et de l'ardeur que mettait Draco à l'éviter, Hermione n'avait pas renoncé à l'aider pour son problème de Véritaserum. L'enjeu était bien trop important pour qu'elle laisse leurs stupides querelles mettre en péril sa couverture. Elle ne doutait pas que Draco pensait pareillement mais il lui était sans doute plus difficile de venir la trouver. Si les rôles étaient inversés, Hermione se demandait comment elle réagirait.

'Sans doute pas beaucoup mieux.', se dit-elle avec sagesse.

Restait qu'elle ne savait pas comment s'excuser puisqu'il aurait pour cela fallu qu'ils soient dans la même pièce pendant plus de quelques secondes.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à entamer la lecture d'un passage qu'elle estimait capital, quelque chose bougea dans son champ de vision périphérique, une silhouette. Étonnamment massive.

'Non !'

Cormac McLaggen était en train de se faufiler aussi discrètement que possible dans les gradins pour espionner l'équipe de Gryffondor. D'après ce qu'Hermione avait entendu dire ces jours-ci, il vivait très mal le fait de ne plus faire partie de l'équipe alors qu'il se considérait meilleur que Ron. La chose était peut-être vraie - du moins au début - mais son caractère colérique et impulsif ne convenait malheureusement pas à un jeu d'équipe.

« Allez reprends-toi Ron ! », brailla soudain Harry, visiblement assez énervé, une première depuis le début de leur entraînement.

Ron mettait visiblement toute la mauvaise volonté du monde dans cet entraînement et son jeu s'en ressentait, il venait de laisser passer son quatrième but. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les trois remontait à la semaine dernière, lors de leur dispute à la bibliothèque. Ron ne lui adressait toujours pas la parole mais elle le voyait de temps à autres hésiter à l'aborder, ce qu'elle n'encourageait pas vraiment, elle devait bien l'admettre. Hermione trouvait son comportement puéril en plus d'être injustifié. Bon, elle reconnaissait lui avoir envoyé des oiseaux en pleine figure lorsqu'elle avait appris sa relation avec Lavande l'an passé mais tout de même, cette fois le contexte était différent. A l'époque, il n'y avait pas d'Horcruxes à trouver et à détruire. Harry venait parfois la voir le soir pour parler de tout ce qu'ils auraient à faire pendant les prochaines vacances. A courts d'idées, ils espéraient que l'entrevue avec Bathilda Tourdesac leur fournirait quelques pistes à explorer.

'Nous devrions rester unis.'

Cela étant, la jeune fille n'accepterait rien de moins que des excuses sincères de la part de Ron mais elle se promit néanmoins de ne plus systématiquement quitter la pièce dès qu'elle le voyait ouvrir la bouche. Du coin de l'œil, Hermione vit que Cormac s'approchait dangereusement de l'endroit où elle était assise mais que, par une chance inouïe, il ne l'avait pas encore remarquée. Elle referma son livre d'un geste brusque et s'empressa de quitter le terrain de Quidditch avant qu'il ne s'aperçoive de sa présence. Perdue dans ses pensées, la jeune fille se dirigea inconsciemment vers le lac noir, en quête d'un endroit tranquille où poursuivre sa lecture.

. . .

Draco étouffa un bâillement, il était resté éveillé toute la nuit à force de songer à comment arranger les choses avec Granger. Pas de quoi être fier cependant, après tout ne faisait-il pas cela par pur intérêt ? Il avait besoin d'elle pour l'aider à lutter contre le Véritaserum, c'était un fait qu'il ne pouvait nier. Mais après, que se passerait-il? La voix de Dumbledore sembla résonner tout autour de lui et Draco ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. Il se sentait comme un pion dans le jeu du défunt sorcier et détestait cela. Pourquoi Dumbledore désirait-il tant le voir devenir ami avec cette fille ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait bien lui apporter ?

''Il n'y a de toute façon plus grand-chose à sauver chez moi.'', pensa Draco avec amertume.

Il s'engouffra à la hâte dans un couloir d'ordinaire peu fréquenté, voulant à tout prix éviter de laisser à Pansy une chance de lui mettre la main dessus. L'endroit paraissait désert et c'était exactement ce qu'il recherchait. Soudain, il cligna des yeux en apercevant une forme apparaître dans le couloir pour disparaître aussitôt. Le phénomène se reproduisit une nouvelle fois et Draco décida de voir de quoi il retournait. D'un pas décidé mais aussi silencieux que Miss Teigne, le garçon se rapprocha et sentit alors quelque chose s'abattre sur son bras droit. Il ne put s'empêcher de sursauter lorsqu'il se sentit happé par une force mystérieuse.

« Hé ! s'exclama-t-il

\- Chuuuuuut ! fit une voix qu'il reconnut aussitôt.

\- Ella ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ? », chuchota-t-il en regardant autour de lui.

Ils se trouvaient dans une sorte d'alcôve qui avait auparavant dû abriter une statue ou une armure quelconque.

« Je... je me cache... », répondit-elle avec difficulté.

Draco fut forcé de reconnaître que l'endroit était particulièrement bien choisi car, à moins de connaître son existence, impossible de distinguer l'alcôve depuis le couloir.

« Quand on se cache, on évite généralement de sortir sa tête toutes les deux minutes. Sans ça, je ne t'aurais jamais vue. », remarqua-t-il.

La fille rosit légèrement et se recroquevilla sur elle-même.

« Je... je devais bien voir si... si ils arrivaient, bredouilla-t-elle.

\- Tu ne parlerais pas d'une fille et de deux types à l'air particulièrement idiot par hasard ?

\- Oui mais comment...

\- Oh, ils sont arrivés quelques instants après que tu sois partie l'autre fois, expliqua-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu leur as fait exactement ?

\- Euh... je...

\- Calme-toi, je ne vais rien te faire tu sais. », dit-il pour l'apaiser.

Et c'était vrai. Dès lors qu'il se trouvait en sa présence, Draco se sentait envahi par une vague de bienveillance dont il ignorait l'origine. La sensation, loin d'être désagréable, était nouvelle pour lui et il ne savait pas comment l'interpréter. Il n'était pas habitué à fréquenter des personnes qui ne soient pas intimidées par lui ou par sa famille, aussi ne savait-il pas ce qu'il convenait de faire pour la mettre à l'aise.

« Au... au début de l'année, j'ai... j'ai lancé un sort à Melissa sans faire exprès et depuis... »

Sa voix se brisa sur la fin de la phrase et elle lui sembla terriblement fragile en cet instant. Il nota également qu'elle se contentait de lui relater les faits sans pour autant se plaindre ou rechercher un quelconque soutien de sa part – alors qu'en tant que préfet-en-chef il disposait d'une certaine autorité sur les élèves. Fragile donc, mais pas pleurnicheuse pour autant. Intéressant.

« Je vois. »

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et Ella se mit à trembler de tous ses membres. D'une main, Draco la plaqua contre le mur de pierre et avança sa tête dans le couloir. Deux élèves de Serdaigle apparemment plongés dans une grande conversation approchaient de leur cachette. Draco recula pour se dissimuler dans la pénombre et fit signe à Ella que tout allait bien, ce à quoi elle répondit par un hochement de tête. Sa respiration ne reprit toutefois un rythme normal qu'une fois que les deux élèves se furent éloignés sans les avoir remarqués.

« Bon, tu ne vas pas rester cachée ici toute la journée, dit Draco d'un ton ferme. Tu n'as pas cours ? »

Ella secoua négativement la tête.

« Allez viens, avec moi tu ne risques rien, allons marcher un peu. », proposa-t-il.

La fille parut hésiter un moment puis lui emboîta finalement le pas. Ils sortirent en silence du château et marchèrent en direction du lac sans même se consulter.

« Alors ? », lança Draco.

Elle le regarda avec un air de franche incompréhension.

« Je veux dire... Tu viens d'où, tout ça quoi. », marmonna-t-il.

Par Merlin qu'il était lamentable dès lors qu'il s'agissait de se lier aux gens.

« Oh, murmura-t-elle. Je... j'ai vécu en France avec mes parents avant de revenir en Angleterre l'an dernier. »

Son élocution restait laborieuse mais elle semblait malgré tout un peu plus à l'aise en sa présence.

« Mes parents ne sont pas sorciers. », ajouta-t-elle après un instant de réflexion.

A une autre époque, Draco eut sans doute tourné les talons devant un pareil aveu. Mais les choses étaient désormais bien différentes grâce à l'aide que Dumbledore lui avait apportée. Il songea que si Ella connaissait sa véritable identité, ce serait peut-être elle qui s'en irait sans demander son reste. Quelle douce ironie.

« Toi aussi je crois ? », risqua-t-elle sans toutefois oser le regarder dans les yeux.

A sa propre surprise, il se rendit compte que si l'occasion se présentait, il aimerait lui dire la vérité sur celui qu'il était en réalité. Peut-être Dumbledore avait-il raison en fin de compte, quant à son besoin de parler à quelqu'un ? Une pensée troublante.

« Je viens de France aussi oui, j'y ai fait mes études avant de venir à Poudlard pour ma dernière année. » dit-il d'un ton monocorde, comme s'il récitait une leçon apprise par cœur.

Un rôle. Le personnage de Daniel Morrison n'était ni plus ni moins que cela. Et pourtant... Ce choix de nom n'avait pas été fait au hasard, bien au contraire. Daniel... Tout cela remontait si loin que certains détails lui échappaient, mais l'essentiel demeurait ancré dans sa mémoire. Il se souvenait très bien de ce qu'il éprouvait à cette époque-là, il n'aspirait qu'à faire honneur à son père et à appliquer à la lettre tout ce que ce dernier lui enseignait. Notamment que les Moldus étaient des êtres dénués du moindre intérêt en raison de leur absence de potentiel magique. Il les lui décrivait comme étant terriblement stupides, presque grotesques, tous juste bons à obéir aux sorciers.

Lorsque le jeune Daniel Morrison était arrivé dans le voisinage, jeune Moldu venu en vacances chez son cousin sorcier, Draco l'avait instantanément méprisé mais le garçon ne s'était pas laissé démonter pour autant. Daniel trouvait fascinant le 'garçon aux cheveux blancs' comme il l'appelait, et venait souvent rôder avec son cousin aux alentours du manoir, en dépit des avertissements de ce dernier quant à la réputation des Malefoy. Il connaissait l'existence de la magie mais s'en moquait complètement.

Fatigué de les voir sans cesse dans les parages, Draco avait fini par sortir de chez lui pour leur dire de s'en aller de la propriété. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour constater que l'enfant ne correspondait en rien à l'archétype que son père se plaisait à lui décrire. Daniel avait l'esprit vif, débordait d'imagination et ne semblait pas le moins du monde impressionné par la réputation de sa famille. Tout d'abord curieux, puis intéressé, Draco avait commencé à passer du temps avec eux dès lors qu'il était sûr que son père ne se trouvait pas à proximité. Tant d'heures passées à grimper aux arbres et à se courir après, des choses tellement banales pour les deux autres mais que lui, en tant qu'héritier d'une puissante famille de sorciers, n'avait pour ainsi dire jamais connues. Enfant, ses seules distractions consistaient à discuter avec les elfes de maison du manoir, mais ceux-ci étaient bien trop effrayés par son rang pour que cela soit vraiment intéressant. Narcissa n'était pas dupe de son manège avec les deux enfants mais ne disait pourtant rien, à cette époque, Draco se souvenait qu'elle passait le plus clair de son temps allitée, ne sortant qu'en de rares occasions et affichant alors une mine maladive qui lui faisait peur.

Les choses auraient pu durer longtemps mais la fin des vacances scolaires moldues approchaient à grand pas et Daniel allait bientôt devoir retourner dans sa famille. Alors, faisant fi de toutes leurs précautions habituelles, il s'était rendu à l'improviste chez les Malefoy pour donner son adresse à Draco, qu'il avait écrite sur une feuille de papier quadrillée qui fascina grandement l'enfant, habitué à écrire sur des parchemins. Oubliant tout prudence, ils discutèrent un bon moment et Draco se rendit compte trop tard que son père risquait de rentrer à la maison à tout moment. Il s'était alors empressé de convaincre Daniel de partir mais par un manque cruel de chance, Lucius avait transplané au moment précis où les deux enfants se serraient la main.

L'expression de son visage demeurerait à jamais gravée dans l'esprit de Draco, un masque de rage mêlée de dégoût. Son père n'avait pas émis le moindre commentaire, se contentant de le prendre par les épaules pour le faire rentrer dans le manoir en exerçant une pression douloureuse avec ses mains. Il avait alors laissé libre cours à sa fureur, et devint littéralement enragé en découvrant que sa femme était au courant. Draco se souvenait encore très nettement de sa mère qui s'agrippait désespérément au bras de son père, qui, baguette à la main, menaçait de s'en prendre à Daniel. Il se souvenait avoir pleuré, supplié, en vain. Lucius n'avait cependant pas mis ses menaces exécution, mais le geste, loin d'être dicté par la bonté, était tout simplement dû au fait qu'il avait trouvé une façon plus terrible encore de punir son fils. Traîné de force chez leurs voisins, Draco fut forcé d'obéir à son père, et répéta toutes les choses que celui-ci lui avait dictées avant d'y aller. Si Daniel faisait bonne figure au début, la violence des mots avait fini par l'atteindre et il avait commencé à pleurer sous le regard satisfait de Lucius. Pour finir, Draco avait déchiré le papier où était inscrit son adresse en mille morceaux avant de partir avec son père.

Voilà peut-être la raison, l'origine, de sa haine profonde des Moldus et par extension des sorciers Né-Moldus. Car non content de l'humiliation subie par le Moldu, Lucius avait ensuite gardé son fils prisonnier de sa propre chambre pendant des jours et des jours. Draco se rappelait avoir reçu à manger de façon sporadique, en quantité tout juste suffisante pour l'empêcher de s'évanouir. Les cris et les pleurs de sa mère avaient résonné dans tout le manoir, accompagnés par les hurlements de rage de Lucius. Dès lors, il avait associé la douleur, la faim et la peur aux moldus. Cela n'excusait en rien son comportement, devenu au fil du temps si semblable à celui du père qu'il craignait mais cela permettait sans doute de le comprendre un peu mieux. Bien entendu, personne n'avait connaissance de ces événements et il était bien trop fier pour oser les raconter à qui que ce soit. Trop honteux aussi peut-être de n'avoir pas eu le courage de protéger son ami. Adopter ce pseudonyme constituait une sorte de revanche pour Daniel, qu'il n'avait par la suite jamais revu.

« Et tu viens d'où exactement ? s'enthousiasma Ella. La France me manque tellement ! »

Draco remarqua que son bégaiement avait disparu et que son visage s'était éclairé à la simple mention du pays. Pris de court, il répondit avec la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

« De Paris. »

'Quelle originalité.', se reprocha-t-il aussitôt.

De cette ville, il ne connaissait absolument rien excepté ce qu'il avait pu en lire dans divers ouvrages. Les seules fois où il s'était rendu en France, il avait séjourné dans le sud du pays. Fort heureusement - une pure question de point de vue selon lui -, une rencontre inattendue empêcha Ella de lui poser davantage de questions. Hermione Granger se tenait devant eux, arborant un air tout aussi surpris que les deux autres. Ella vit aussitôt le préfet-en-chef se raidir et remarqua que la fille réagissait de la même façon. Peu désireuse de rester au milieu d'un conflit, elle décida de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

« Je... je vais vous laisser, balbutia-t-elle avant de s'éloigner d'un pas mal assuré sur le petit chemin de terre menant au château.

\- Attends ! », s'exclama Draco, mais Ella avait déjà disparu.

Hermione le regardait fixement et il commençait à se sentir très mal à l'aise.

« Bonjour, fit-elle prudemment.

\- Salut, grommela-t-il en regardant obstinément dans la direction opposée.

\- Tu comptes m'ignorer pendant combien de temps ? soupira-t-elle.

\- Sais pas.

\- Cette histoire est ridicule. », fit-elle en faisant mine de s'en aller.

Agacée, Hermione ne prêta pas la moindre attention au petit tas de feuilles humides qui se trouvait sur son chemin. Lorsqu'elle posa le pied dessus, elle perdit aussitôt l'équilibre et battit des bras dans une tentative désespérée pour ne pas tomber sur le sol détrempé. Avec une rapidité inouïe, Draco la rattrapa juste avant qu'elle ne touche le sol.

« Par Merlin, tu le fais exprès de te casser la figure à chaque fois ? », marmonna-t-il en l'aidant à se redresser.

La jeune fille eut alors une réaction qui le surprit au plus haut point : elle éclata de rire. Ce qui se produisit ensuite fut tout aussi incroyable: il se mit à rire lui aussi. Aucun des deux n'auraient su dire combien de temps ils étaient restés là, à rire jusqu'à en avoir mal au ventre, relâchant par la même occasion la tension accumulée ces derniers jours. Car après tout, cela n'avait aucune importance.

. . .

Les deux préfets-en-chef revinrent au château lorsque l'après-midi était déjà bien avancé. Ils avaient eu l'occasion de discuter en toute tranquillité et si leur relation demeurait de toute évidence assez compliquée, ils avaient néanmoins convenu de faire des efforts. Des mots déjà prononcés plusieurs fois sans grand succès mais Hermione espérait qu'ils arriveraient à tenir plus de quelques jours sans se disputer cette fois.

« Il nous faut du Véritaserum pour commencer à te préparer, chuchota-t-elle.

\- Finement observé, se moqua-t-il.

\- J'imagine que tu peux en demander au Professeur McGonagall ou à Abelforth ?

\- Probablement. Mais excepté pendant les cours je ne les ai pas vraiment beaucoup vus ces derniers jours. »

A ce moment-là, les cloches de l'école retentirent dans un vacarme assourdissant. Hermione fronça les sourcils.

« Tiens, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Pas la moindre idée... »

Draco et Hermione se dépêchèrent de gagner le Hall d'entrée où s'étaient déjà rassemblés une grande partie des élèves, qui paraissaient surexcités. La directrice apparut en haut du Grand Escalier et fit signe aux élèves de se taire.

« Silence ! J'ai une annonce des plus importantes à vous faire. »

Les murmures se turent rapidement et l'attention des élèves se focalisa sur le professeur McGonagall.

« Comme la majorité d'entre vous le sait, Dumbledore avait une profonde passion pour tout ce qui avait trait à la musique. C'est pourquoi, un peu avant Noël, sera organisée une grande représentation où viendront se produire plusieurs groupes venus lui rendre hommage ainsi que certains de ses amis les plus proches. Et à cette occasion, je vous informe que nous recevrons la visite d'une délégation de l'école Mahoutokoro. Vous aurez de plus amples précisions à ce sujet dans les semaines à venir. Je vous remercie, ce sera tout.

\- Jamais entendu parler de cette école, commenta Draco.

\- C'est pourtant une école très réputée qui se trouve au Japon, répliqua Hermione.

\- Ça m'aurait étonné que tu ne la connaisses pas. », ricana-t-il.

La jeune fille lui renvoya un regard lourd d'avertissement mais ne put malgré tout s'empêcher d'esquisser un léger sourire.

« C'est le moment d'aller lui parler, viens, il faut la rattraper ! », dit-elle en lui faisant signe de la suivre.

Tant bien que mal, ils se faufilèrent au travers la masse compacte que formaient les élèves mais ne parvinrent à la rejoindre qu'au moment où elle s'apprêtait à pénétrer dans son bureau.

« Professeur McGonagall ! s'exclama Hermione à bout de souffle.

\- Ah Miss Granger, Monsieur Morrison, bonjour.

\- Bonjour professeur, nous aurions quelque chose à vous demander.

\- Oui ?, fit-elle et Hermione nota qu'elle semblait assez pressée.

\- Serait-il possible de nous procurer un peu de Véritaserum pour... enfin vous savez.

\- Naturellement, je dois cependant vous avertir que je ne pourrai pas m'en procurer en grande quantité aussi faudra-t-il l'utiliser avec parcimonie.

\- Bien entendu, répondit Hermione.

\- Jeunes gens ! les interpella-t-elle alors qu'ils s'étaient éloignés de quelques pas. Sachez que j'apprécie de voir que vous vous entendez mieux mais que l'incident de la bibliothèque ne se reproduise plus, me suis-je bien faite comprendre ? »

Les deux élèves hochèrent la tête sans piper mot et redescendirent dans le Hall d'entrée, les joues en feu. Hermione gardait les yeux rivés au sol, car en cet instant elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir supporter de croiser le regard de Draco. En fait, ils n'avaient jamais discuté de ce qui s'était passé à proprement parler et les choses étaient probablement mieux ainsi. Au moment où Hermione songeait que la situation était tout de même terriblement gênante et ne pouvait sûrement pas être pire, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec Harry et Ron, revenus de leur entraînement de Quidditch.

« Ah Hermione, nous te cherchions. » fit le premier.

La jeune fille songea, au vu de l'expression affichée par Ron, que le terme 'nous' était quelque peu exagéré mais elle se contenta de s'excuser et d'expliquer l'intrusion de Cormac, ce qui agaça Harry au plus haut point.

« Même sans être dans l'équipe il continue de m'énerver, grommela-t-il.

\- Ne te plains pas, l'autre fois j'ai dîné en sa compagnie et j'ai eu droit au récit détaillé de l'accident de Colin. Crois-moi c'était une sacrée épreuve.

\- Tu gagnes et de loin, en effet. Dis donc, tu étais au courant pour cette soirée en l'honneur de Dumbledore ?

\- Pas du tout, on a été aussi surpris que vous en fait. », répondit-elle en lançant un regard à Draco qui hocha la tête.

Le visage de Ron rougissait à vue d'œil et il regardait Draco avec une rage non dissimulée. Au moment où il ouvrait la bouche, Harry fit diversion sans le vouloir.

« Pardon Daniel, je ne t'ai même pas dit bonjour. », fit Harry en lui tendant la main.

Draco considéra un bref instant la main tendue mais la serra finalement du bout des doigts, ce dont Harry ne se formalisa pas, sa main étant maculée de taches de boue. Ron quant à lui ne fit aucun geste en direction du Serpentard. Après cet échange de civilités, un silence gêné s'installa. Horrifiée, Hermione vit Harry s'approcher de Draco et lui parler de Quidditch. A sa grande surprise, il répondit poliment et se montra même agréable.

' A croire qu'il ne réserve son sale caractère que pour moi.'

Soudain, un petit troupeau d'élèves de Serpentard s'approcha d'eux, jetant par la même occasion un regard méprisant aux Gryffondor, et un garçon qu'Hermione reconnut comme étant le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard se racla bruyamment la gorge.

« Euh... Salut Morrison.

\- Salut, répondit Draco.

\- Voilà on a un gros problème.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'enquit Draco.

\- Jeffrey Hart, notre attrapeur a dû quitter l'école en catastrophe aujourd'hui. Sa grand-mère est tombée malade.

\- Et en quoi ça me concerne ?

\- Ben on n'a plus d'attrapeur et comme le premier match approche à grand pas... on s'était dit que tu pouvais le remplacer, avoua le capitaine.

\- Mais... Pourquoi moi ?

\- Parce que, intervint un garçon fluet à l'air surexcité, je t'ai vu voler l'autre soir et tu es sacrément doué ! »

Draco retint une grimace, quel imbécile il faisait. Persuadé d'être seul, il avait emprunté un des balais de la réserve de Madame Bibine quelques jours auparavant et s'était accordé quelques minutes de détente. Pourtant, il avait vérifié que personne ne se trouvait dans les parages.

« C'est intéressant parce que je croyais que j'étais tout seul, marmonna Draco.

\- Ah... Euh... fit le garçon en rougissant.

\- Oui?

\- Pansykimademandé, marmonna-t-il en rougissant.

\- Hein?

\- C'est... C'est Pansy qui m'avait demandé de te suivre. Mais je te promets que je ne le ferai plus, poursuivit-il en voyant le préfet-en-chef faire les gros yeux. Alors tu veux bien nous aider?

\- Je ne sais pas...

\- S'il te plaît ou sinon nous devrons déclarer forfait ! »

Hermione observa Draco qui semblait en proie à une profonde réflexion. Jusque-là, elle n'avait jamais pensé que le Quidditch puisse lui manquer, mais c'était probablement le cas. Il ne devait pas avoir eu beaucoup l'occasion de se détendre ces derniers mois.

« D'accord, répondit-il finalement. Je serai votre attrapeur. »

. . .

Non loin de là, dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall, deux personnes se tenaient près du portrait de l'ancien directeur de l'école.

« Une fête en mon honneur Minerva ? Vous me flattez. », gloussa Dumbledore.

Abelforth jeta un regard à la vieille femme qui ne paraissait pas d'humeur à goûter à la plaisanterie.

« Pourquoi inviter une délégation étrangère ? Cela me parait être une très mauvaise idée vu les circonstances. », dit-il.

McGonagall prit alors une expression qui lui fit aussitôt regretter d'avoir posé pareille question car il était désormais sûr de ne pas en apprécier la réponse.

« Il y a eu des attaques suspectes au Japon ces dernières semaines. Et la marque des Ténèbres a été vue... murmura-t-elle. Cette fête n'est rien de plus qu'un prétexte pour entrer en contact avec le directeur de l'école Mahoutokoro qui est un membre important du gouvernement sorcier de son pays, sans alerter la population.

\- Des attaques ? questionna Dumbledore redevenant sérieux.

\- Des meurtres, précisa-t-elle en frissonnant.

\- Tout ça ne me dit rien qui vaille, grommela Abelforth.

\- L'Ordre n'a aucune information quant à la raison qui pourrait pousser le Seigneur des Ténèbres à se rendre là-bas. »

Abelforth lança un long regard scrutateur à son frère, car il avait peut-être un début d'explication...

. . .

_Mai 1997_

« Tu n'as pas le droit de leur faire ça ! s'exclama Abelforth.

\- Il semble que tu te sois pris d'affection pour Draco, je me trompe ?

\- Cela n'a absolument rien à voir Albus. Comment peux-tu ne pas voir que les événements se répètent ? Tout cela ne te rappelle rien ?

\- Tout ce que j'entreprends contribuera à la chute de Lord Voldemort.

\- Toujours à œuvrer pour le plus grand bien pas vrai ? A prendre des décisions sans consulter personne. », fit Abelforth d'un ton glacial.

Albus Dumbledore recula d'un pas, une expression horrifiée sur le visage. Les images de Gellert Grindelwald et de sa jeune sœur Ariana flottèrent dans son esprit.

« Qui va mourir pour tes idéaux cette fois ? poursuivit Abelforth en secouant la tête.

\- En somme, j'ai passé les dernières années de ma vie à protéger Draco et Potter pour que vous puissiez en disposer à votre guise à la fin ? », intervint Rogue, resté en retrait dans un coin de la pièce depuis le début de leur conversation.

Ils observèrent en silence le contenu grisâtre de la Pensine, chacun repensant aux terribles mots qu'ils venaient d'entendre:

_« Fille et fils des mois les plus ardents de l'année,_  
_L'alliée et l'ennemi qui a trahi s'uniront contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres,_  
_Les gardiens renaîtront de leur cendres et apporteront l'arme ultime,_  
_Pour que celui qui doit vaincre triomphe enfin de son ennemi...__»_

_« _Assez ! tonna soudain Abelforth en abattant violemment son poing sur la table en bois qui émit un grincement sinistre. J'en ai assez de tes prétendus plans.

\- Ecoute-moi, plaida Albus.

\- Tu ne sais même pas si ce sont eux. Tu ne connais que des bribes de prophétie qui t'ont été rapportées par je ne sais qui.

\- C'était un espion Abelforth.

\- Un espion qui a disparu pendant des mois sans donner signe de vie et qui soudain a choisi de réapparaître pour te révéler cette information. Oui, tu n'as eu de cesse de me le répéter ces dernières semaines. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi tu y accordes autant de crédit alors que tout cela pourrait n'être qu'un ramassis de mensonges. Et quand bien même, t'es-tu déjà demandé si ces enfants avaient envie de mourir pour ta cause ?

\- Ils ont choisi leur camp Abelforth et connaissent les risques...

\- Dix-sept ans Albus, ils ont dix-sept ans ! On ne prend pas de pareilles décisions à cet âge-là !

\- Severus, implora Dumbledore en se tournant vers le professeur.

\- Je n'apprécie pas qu'on se serve de Draco de cette façon mais je ferai ce que vous voudrez, grinça-t-il.

\- Abelforth ?

\- En fait, toute cette conversation est inutile n'est-ce pas ? Je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon, quoi que je dise ou fasse, tu agiras comme tu l'as décidé, grogna-t-il. Nous pourrions au moins les avertir sur ce qui les attend...

\- Cela fait partie des choses qu'ils doivent découvrir tous seuls, répondit doucement son frère.

\- J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais.

\- Moi aussi. _»_, murmura Dumbledore d'une voix inaudible.

.

* * *

.

**Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé? Vite, dites-le moi =)  
N'hésitez pas si vous avez des questions !**  
**Bisous à tous!**


	9. Un apprivoisement mutuel

**[Edit 09/04] : Récriture des premiers chapitres (modifications de petits détails et incohérences), refonte des derniers chapitres (9 et 10) et mise en en chantier de la suite, enfin ! Plus personne ne doit trop suivre mais disons que c'est pour la finir, pour moi, en tous cas en partie! Toutes mes excuses envers ceux qui suivaient cette histoire. **

**En espérant que cette petite piqûre de rappel vous plaira !**

**Un chapitre très descriptif – c'est volontaire – mais avec une petite surprise vers la fin, vous m'en direz des nouvelles !**

.

**Julie V** : Merci pour ta review super longue et intéressante à lire. Tout le monde ne prend pas le temps (ou ne l'a tout simplement pas) d'en écrire des aussi fournies. Tes compliments m'ont touché :') C'est vrai que je n'ai pas évoqué l'apparence de Draco et ce sera fait dans un des prochains chapitres ! Sinon effectivement, je n'avais pas envie qu'ils tombent amoureux en deux chapitres et se marient au bout de quatre. Des bisous et merci encore. J'espère que tu liras ce chapitre :)

.

Les pensées d'Hermione sont entre '...' et celles de Draco entre ''...''.

.

**Disclaimer:** L'univers ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais que jouer avec les personnages...

.

* * *

.

**Chapitre IX :**** Un apprivoisement mutuel**

.

Le mois d'octobre vit arriver les premiers devoirs à rendre et la totalité des élèves de septième année se mura dans un silence douloureux. La bibliothèque ne désemplissait guère et bon nombre d'étudiants avaient commencé à sauter des repas pour pouvoir se consacrer pleinement à leur travail. Même Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas, d'ordinaire toujours les premiers à plaisanter, s'étaient mis à travailler d'arrache-pied et invectivaient avec force quiconque s'avisait de troubler le silence de la salle commune de Gryffondor.

« Comment est-ce qu'on est supposés faire tout ça ? », pesta Ron.

D'un geste rageur, il jeta violemment sa plume sur le parchemin qui se trouvait devant lui, constellant au passage d'encre noire son devoir de Sortilèges ainsi que celui d'Harry, qui poussa un soupir agacé mais réussit néanmoins à contenir le juron qu'il eut pourtant volontiers lancé.

« Encore heureux que tu n'aies pas à le faire tout seul, observa sèchement Hermione avant de faire disparaître les tâches d'un coup de baguette.

\- Merci Hermione. », souffla Ron en lui jetant un regard empreint d'une gratitude sincère.

L'entente cordiale dont ils faisaient preuve l'un envers l'autre depuis deux jours était principalement dictée par la volonté de ne pas accabler davantage Harry, dont le comportement taciturne les alarmait chaque jour un peu plus. Même si Ron avait fini par lui présenter des excuses en bonnes et dues formes, la jeune fille gardait un souvenir pénible de leur dispute et ne pouvait s'empêcher de mettre de la distance entre eux. Avec la montagne de devoirs qui submergeait les dernières années, Hermione se doutait bien que la perspective de les faire sans son aide l'avait grandement influencé. Mais qu'il ait fini par reconnaître ses torts était finalement le plus important. N'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi se sentait-elle si mal à l'aise ?

'Toute cette histoire avec Malefoy me met les nerfs à fleur de peau.', songea Hermione.

« Fais-moi voir ce que tu as écrit. », ordonna-t-elle en tendant la main en direction de Ron, dans une vaine tentative pour penser à autre chose.

Le garçon la regarda brièvement d'un air émerveillé avant de lui passer son rouleau de parchemin, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de marmonner qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'une ébauche.

« J'espère bien que c'est ton brouillon car tu as mal écrit la formule, c'est tout de même l'élément principal de ce devoir, dit-elle après quelques instants, une moue réprobatrice sur le visage.

\- Ah oui, merci, fit Ron tout en s'empressant de corriger la faute, ses oreilles se colorant d'un rouge vif.

\- Sinon ce n'est pas trop mal mais il y a des choses à revoir. Par exemple, tu ne parles pas de tous les contre-sorts qui existent, cela risque de te coûter des points.

\- Je n'ai pas encore fini, bougonna-t-il.

\- Harry, tu veux que je relise ton devoir ? poursuivit Hermione d'un ton aimable.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ton devoir... », répéta la jeune fille.

Elle se saisit du parchemin qu'il lui tendait distraitement et le fixa un bref instant. Hermione pouvait lire sur son visage l'impatience qui le rongeait depuis qu'ils étaient revenus à l'école. Leurs recherches sur les Horcruxes n'avançaient pas et ils avaient tous trois pleinement conscience - sans pour autant avoir abordé à nouveau le sujet – qu'il serait difficile sinon impossible de trouver des informations à Poudlard. Au-delà de la localisation potentielle des morceaux de l'âme de Voldemort qui en soi posait un problème majeur, la nature des objets choisis pour devenir ses Horcruxes demeurait en partie un mystère. La coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle, le serpent Nagini, telles étaient les pistes évoquées par Dumbledore. Si la présence du dernier auprès de Voldemort ne faisait aucun doute, l'endroit où pouvait se trouver un objet aussi petit que la coupe représentait un mystère. Il en allait de même pour le médaillon de Serpentard et l'identité de son voleur. Et même après tout cela, il leur manquerait encore des pièces du puzzle. A cette pensée, Hermione sentit la tête lui tourner. Elle s'efforça de se concentrer sur le rouleau de parchemin d'Harry.

« C'est très bien ! Il faut un peu revoir la structure mais tout y est. », lui dit-elle d'un ton las mais néanmoins ravie.

Harry parut soulagé tandis que Ron se renfrognait subitement, repoussant son propre rouleau de parchemin de l'autre côté de la table, avec le désir visible de ne plus y toucher.

L'un après l'autre, ils étouffèrent un bâillement et Hermione se leva du fauteuil dans lequel elle était installée. Les deux garçons s'étirèrent en silence et refermèrent les livres éparpillés tout autour d'eux. L'après-midi ne faisait que commencer mais tous trois se sentaient terriblement épuisés. Grâce aux conseils et aux corrections d'Hermione, Harry et Ron avaient gagné un temps précieux qui ne leur serait pas de trop pour terminer les dissertations de McGonagall et du nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

« Tu as déjà terminé ton devoir ?, s'enquit Ron qui semblait avoir complètement oublié sa mauvaise humeur.

\- Pratiquement, il ne me manque que quelques petits détails. »

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt, incertaine quant à ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Le Véritaserum avait entamé sa phase de maturation depuis plusieurs jours déjà mais Malefoy n'avait eu de cesse de repousser la date de leur premier entraînement, du moins jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Hermione ne pouvait que le comprendre – ou à défaut essayer – car l'idée d'ingérer une potion pouvant vous faire révéler tous vos secrets sans la moindre retenue ne l'enchanterait guère non plus. Néanmoins, aussi désagréable que cela s'annonçât, le temps dont ils disposaient s'amenuisait dangereusement et elle redoutait qu'ils viennent à en manquer.

Hermione était quelqu'un de suffisamment intelligent pour deviner que le hasard n'avait rien à voir avec toute cette succession d'événements. Après tout, si McGonagall et Abelforth avaient réellement eu l'intention d'empêcher Malefoy de subir une telle épreuve, nul doute qu'ils y seraient parvenus sans son aide. Elle pressentait donc qu'elle avait bel et bien un rôle à jouer dans tout cela même si elle ne parvenait pas très bien à comprendre lequel pour le moment.

Savoir se protéger des effets d'une potion aussi puissante que le Véritaserum n'était pas à la portée du premier venu et la jeune fille songea que s'ils laissaient les choses se dérouler ainsi c'est qu'ils jugeaient Malefoy capable de réussir. Sans compter qu'on affichait jamais trop de prudence par les temps actuels, même si l'hypothèse que quelqu'un soumette Malefoy au Véritaserum était selon elle peu probable, mieux valait tout de même couvrir ses arrières. Elle sentit poindre le début d'une migraine – l'essentiel de cette réflexion s'étant déroulée en moins de trente secondes.

Que Malefoy se soit décidé s'atteler à la tâche était une bonne chose mais par Merlin, elle ne savait pas comment expliquer à Harry et Ron le fait qu'elle décide de s'éclipser au beau milieu d'une après-midi de travail. L'horloge du château sonna, lui signalant par la même occasion qu'elle était bel et bien en retard pour aller retrouver Malefoy à force de tergiverser dans tous les sens. Si elle ne doutait pas qu'Harry ne se formalise pas de la chose, inutile d'espérer autant de compréhension chez Ron, qui vouait une rancœur tenace et mal dissimulée au « nouveau » comme il l'appelait désormais, se refusant à dire son prénom depuis l'incident de la bibliothèque.

« Je vais m'allonger, j'ai mal à la tête, annonça soudain Harry en portant une main à son front.

\- Ta cicatrice te fait mal ? », chuchota Hermione, inquiète.

Harry hocha la tête en silence avant de se lever et de se diriger d'un pas lourd vers le dortoir des garçons. Un silence de plomb s'installa entre Ron et Hermione, qu'aucun ne semblait se décider à rompre. Mais l'heure tournait et la jeune fille était pressée.

« Je crois que je vais l'imiter, un peu de repos ne me fera pas de mal. On se voit au dîner ? », lança-t-elle en récupérant ses affaires comme si une armée de Scroutts à pétard était à ses trousses.

Ron eut à peine le temps de lui dire au revoir qu'elle avait déjà disparu derrière le portrait de la grosse dame. Il aurait voulu la retenir, la garder avec lui, mais en toute franchise il n'aurait pas su quoi lui dire. Les choses paraissaient pourtant si claires à la fin de l'année dernière. Le garçon ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu se passer pour qu'ils en arrivent là. S'il l'avait sentie agréablement surprise et touchée par son cadeau d'anniversaire - un pendentif en forme d'étoile pour lequel il avait mis de côté chaque Noise -, depuis la rentrée il sentait qu'elle lui échappait. Mais pourquoi ? Pour passer du temps avec ce bellâtre français insipide ? A la pensée qu'elle partageait un espace de vie avec Daniel Morrison, il serra les poings jusqu'à en éprouver de la douleur et ressentit le besoin soudain de casser quelque chose. D'un bond, il se leva et décida qu'une petite sieste lui serait bénéfique à lui aussi, il n'était de toute façon plus d'humeur à travailler. La mine désabusée, il grimpa quatre à quatre les escaliers menant aux dortoirs.

Hermione pénétra dans la salle commune des préfets-en-chef sous les rires moqueurs de la sirène et du marin, qui ne manquaient pas une occasion de se moquer de sa tignasse hirsute. Malefoy se tenait immobile devant la fenêtre, les yeux fermés et la mine songeuse. La jeune fille le contempla en silence et pendant un bref instant, elle se souvint de son ancienne apparence, de ses cheveux d'un blond si pâle qu'ils en paraissaient blancs, de son nez en pointe et de ses yeux gris toujours empreints de mépris en sa présence. Le garçon repoussa une mèche de cheveux noirs qui lui tombait devant les yeux en grommelant, ce qui fit sourire Hermione. Elle toussota pour signaler sa présence, un peu ennuyée de devoir briser un tel moment de tranquillité et il se retourna vers elle, un air grave peint sur le visage.

« Bonjour. », murmura-t-elle, intimidée par son expression.

Il émit un son incompréhensible avant de tousser pour s'éclaircir la voix.

« Salut. », fit-il.

Le teint pâle et les traits tirés, Malefoy n'avait pas dû beaucoup dormir la nuit passée. Son regard se porta sur la fiole de Véritaserum qu'il tenait serrée dans sa main droite. L'air sombre, il avança de quelques pas avant de lui tendre le flacon.

« Autant en finir le plus vite possible. »

Elle hésita.

« Tu as conscience que cela risque d'être long ?

\- Je le sais, coupa-t-il. Je n'arriverai sûrement à rien aujourd'hui mais j'imagine qu'il faut bien commencer quelque part. »

Hermione hocha la tête et se saisit du bout des doigts de la petite fiole de verre tandis que le garçon allait prendre place dans un des fauteuils situés devant la cheminée. En silence, elle s'approcha de la table et attrapa le gobelet rempli de jus de citrouille qui s'y trouvait, vraisemblablement préparé par Malefoy. Précautionneusement, elle fit tomber une goutte de Véritaserum dans le liquide orangé et alla s'asseoir en face de lui. Il leva vers elle un regard interrogateur.

« Une goutte, dit-elle, je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire d'en utiliser davantage pour cette fois. »

Draco prit une profonde inspiration et vida le contenu du gobelet d'un trait, si rapidement en fait, qu'il avala de travers et sentir le jus de citrouille lui remonter dans les narines. A sa propre surprise, il ne sentit pas particulièrement différent et se demanda si la potion mettait du temps à agir. Aucun changement ne semblant se produire, il caressa l'espoir d'y être immunisé d'une façon ou d'une autre. Une voix résonna à ses oreilles et il eut la dérangeante impression de ne plus parvenir à distinguer le moindre son excepté celui-là. Une sensation fort désagréable.

« Comment ça va ? demanda Hermione.

\- A peu près aussi bien que la fois où Rusard m'a enfoncé son Capteur de Dissimulation dans le...

\- Ça ira comme ça, je crois que j'ai saisi l'idée. », s'empressa-t-elle de l'interrompre.

Le garçon resta stupéfait par les mots qu'il venait de prononcer. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'_intention_ de répondre mais c'était comme si ses cordes vocales s'étaient mises en pilote automatique. Belle immunité en vérité. Draco fronça les sourcils, voilà qu'il se sentait à nouveau normal. Il poussa un petit soupir de soulagement qui s'étrangla dans sa gorge lorsqu'Hermione lui posa une autre question.

« Quel est ton nom ? »

Il ne devait pas le dire, ça il s'en rappelait mais il eut beau lutter de toutes ses forces, tout ce qu'il parvint à faire c'est à secouer la tête tandis qu'il s'entendait avec consternation répondre d'une voix monocorde.

« Draco Malefoy. »

L'après-midi promettait d'être long, très long. Hermione le regarda avec attention et haussa un sourcil.

« Tu penses naturellement à essayer de contrer les effets de la potion avec ton esprit, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, fit-il automatiquement, de plus en plus furieux contre lui-même. Et c'était le cas, la potion l'avait véritablement pris par surprise.

\- Concentre-toi Malefoy, _concentre-toi. _», fit-elle patiemment.

Hermione continua à lui poser des questions sans grand changement notable si ce n'était qu'il lui semblait que les réponses sortaient moins aisément de sa bouche. Pour une première expérience, elle ne put se cacher qu'elle était impressionnée car pour avoir lu dans plusieurs livres les effets puissants du Véritaserum, elle se doutait qu'il fallait une volonté de fer pour y résister. De celle qu'avait manifestée Harry en quatrième année, résistant plus que tous les autres au sortilège de l'Imperium lancé par Croupton, alors qu'elle-même s'était retrouvée aussi impuissante qu'une poupée de chiffon.

Les effets de la potion finirent par se dissiper et Draco fut soulagé de retrouver à nouveau le contrôle de lui-même. Il fut un instant tenté de renouveler immédiatement l'expérience mais il se rappela qu'il avait un entraînement de Quidditch ce soir-là. Si le capitaine lui avait semblé timide et effacé de prime abord, sa personnalité se métamorphosait littéralement dès l'instant où il montait sur un balai et bon nombre d'entraînements se terminaient par des cris. Mais Draco était forcé de constater qu'ils s'amélioraient tous un peu plus à chaque fois. Il lui semblait n'avoir jamais aussi bien volé de toute sa vie et il ne ressentait curieusement pas de pression particulière même s'il brûlait de battre l'équipe de Gryffondor. Et pas parce que Potter et Weasley en faisaient partie. Enfin pas complètement.

. . .

Les jours défilèrent à une allure effrénée pour Hermione et Draco, entre la quantité astronomique de devoirs à rendre, le Quidditch pour l'un et des séances de lecture assidues d'obscurs traités de magie pour l'autre. Ils étaient toutefois rassurés quant à l'exercice imposé par Slughorn : leur potion commençait à perdre sa couleur dorée et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle serait aussi claire que de l'eau à la fin du cycle lunaire. De plus – et ils s'en réjouissaient tous les deux – Draco avait rapidement développé une résistance au Véritaserum grâce à son haut niveau d'Occlumancie et leur premier entraînement infructueux n'était qu'un lointain souvenir.

Mais cela ne s'était pas déroulé sans heurts. Alors qu'une faible résistance aurait pu suffire pour le cours de Slughorn, le garçon avait décidé de poursuivre l'expérience plus avant, expliquant que dans le cas où il serait capturé, il ne pourrait pas se permettre d'erreur. Hermione avait accepté de poursuivre leurs séances un peu à contrecœur car elle le retrouvait un peu plus troublé à chaque fois, quoique toujours aussi déterminé. Ce qu'elle avait appris au cours de ces moments sur son passé et sur sa famille lui avait fait froid dans le dos. L'image de l'enfant gâté issu d'une riche famille qu'elle lui avait toujours attribuée lui semblait maintenant bien réductrice.

De son côté, Draco vivait toutes ces confessions involontaires comme autant d'aveux démontrant sa faiblesse. Mais elle ne lui posait jamais la moindre question sur ce qu'il laissait échapper et il savait, sans pouvoir toutefois se l'expliquer, qu'elle ne se servirait pas de ce qu'elle avait appris contre lui. Une sensation réconfortante et troublante à la fois.

Assise sur le carrelage froid du couloir des Enchantements du troisième étage, Hermione attendait patiemment le début du cours de Flitwick. Elle avait sauté le petit-déjeuner pour pouvoir glaner quelques minutes de sommeil supplémentaires. Ses rêves, qu'elle mettait sur le compte du stress auquel elle était soumise, la laissaient à chaque fois un peu plus fatiguée que la veille. Elle ferma les yeux et commença sans s'en rendre compte à s'endormir. Un bruit de pas la réveilla en sursaut et elle vit deux prunelles bleues qui l'observaient. Draco s'assit douloureusement en face d'elle et ne put s'empêcher de grimacer.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'inquiéta-t-elle aussitôt.

\- Cognard dans le ventre, hier soir à l'entraînement.

\- Tu n'es pas allé à l'infirmerie ?

\- Oh si. MacCauley en est devenu hystérique, il m'y a presque traîné de force, je crois qu'il était paniqué à l'idée que je ne puisse pas jouer le premier match. J'ai un onguent que je dois appliquer dessus tous les jours mais ça tire quand même.

\- Mais comment est-ce arrivé ?

\- Un de nos batteurs en a eu marre que MacCauley lui crie dessus alors il lui a envoyé un Cognard. »

Hermione afficha une mine horrifiée.

« Il l'a manqué mais moi il ne m'a pas raté, marmonna-t-il en se massant le ventre de la main droite avant d'esquisser ce qui ressemblait à un sourire.

\- Je ne comprendrai jamais qu'on puisse en arriver à de telles extrémités pour un simple jeu. », souffla-t-elle.

Draco jugea plus sage de retenir la réplique mordante qui lui venait aux lèvres, de toute évidence, cette fille n'avait jamais rien compris au Quidditch. Il se sentait trop de toute manière trop épuisé pour se lancer dans un débat sur ce sport, devinant sans se tromper qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à lui faire comprendre tout ce que le Quidditch pouvait représenter. Draco surprit Hermione qui l'observait d'un air préoccupé et lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, elle s'empressa de détourner les yeux. Elle s'inquiétait pour lui, même un aveugle aurait pu s'en rendre compte. S'il se sentait incapable de l'en remercier pour le moment, il lui en était reconnaissant d'une certaine façon même si cela semblait un brin surréaliste. Elle l'avait détesté pendant presque toute leur scolarité mais se démenait malgré tout comme un beau diable pour l'aider alors que les personnes avec qui il avait passé la majeure partie de sa vie paraissaient se soucier de sa disparition comme de leur première Bombabouse.

« Ça avance les devoirs ? demanda-t-il gauchement.

\- Pas aussi bien que je l'espérais, admit-elle, j'ai tellement de choses à faire que j'ai du mal à tout terminer dans les temps. Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment, voyant qu'il fronçait les sourcils, c'est... c'est autre chose. »

Embarrassée, elle regarda autour d'elle et constata avec surprise que plusieurs élèves s'étaient rassemblés devant la salle du Professeur Flitwick, elle ne s'en était même pas rendue compte, toute à leur conversation. Hermione aperçut un éclat roux dans son champ de vision et vit Harry et Ron qui s'approchaient, ce dernier ne la quittant pas des yeux.

« Salut Hermione. Nous t'avons attendue ce matin, fit Harry en jetant un rapide coup d'œil au garçon brun qui se tenait non loin d'elle.

\- J'ai eu du mal à me lever. », dit-elle d'un ton aussi dégagé que possible.

Harry hocha la tête non sans regarder Ron à la dérobée, guettant visiblement sa réaction. Ce dernier les surprit tous les deux en sortant son rouleau de parchemin et en se lançant dans une relecture de sa dissertation de Sortilèges.

'Cela valait mieux que des cris', songea Hermione, un peu soulagée.

Soudain, un bruissement d'ailes se fit entendre et les élèves virent débarquer dans le couloir un hibou au plumage clairsemé qui paraissait visiblement désorienté. Il battit furieusement des ailes mais ne parvint pas à maîtriser sa trajectoire et s'écrasa dans un craquement sinistre contre le mur de pierre. Il retomba sur le sol et ne bougea plus, sous le regard horrifié de tous les élèves.

« Par Merlin ! s'écria Hermione en se précipitant vers l'animal.

\- Tu crois qu'il est... bredouilla Harry en ne pouvant réprimer un frisson à la pensée que ce genre d'accident pourrait très bien arriver à Hedwige.

\- Je... Je ne sais pas. »

La jeune fille avança une main tremblante vers l'animal mais elle suspendit son geste lorsque la voix de Draco retentit.

« Ne le touche pas, dit-il avant de se relever en grimaçant, tu risques de lui faire plus de mal encore.

\- Hé... », commença Ron d'un ton furieux.

Draco s'approcha de l'animal sans prêter la moindre attention au rouquin et examina rapidement les dégâts. Bon nombre de plumes semblaient avoir été violemment arrachées et il distingua des traces de sang séché sur l'aile droite qui formait un angle inquiétant. D'une main assurée, il commença à palper le corps du hibou et ne put retenir une grimace en sentant l'os brisé net sous sa main.

« Il est en vie mais son aile droite est cassée, annonça-t-il d'un air sombre tout en continuant son examen.

\- Quelle horreur. », gémit Hermione, les larmes aux yeux tandis que Lavande poussait un couinement apeuré.

Elle vit les épaules de Draco s'affaisser davantage et comprit aussitôt que ce n'était pas la seule blessure dont souffrait l'animal.

« Sa patte droite est également blessée, mais je ne crois pas qu'elle soit cassée. Il a également perdu beaucoup de sang.

\- Il va mourir ? demanda Harry d'une voix blanche.

\- Si nous ne l'emmenons pas à quelqu'un qui s'y connaît mieux que moi, oui cela ne fait aucun doute.

\- Il faut aller voir Hagrid », souffla Ron, trop ébranlé par l'état de l'animal pour songer à se montrer désagréable.

Les autres élèves les regardèrent s'éloigner au pas de course en direction de la cabane du garde-chasse. Ils se rapprochèrent les uns des autres, commençant à émettre des hypothèses quant à ce qui avait pu arriver au malheureux hibou.

Hagrid les vit arriver depuis son jardin et accourut dans leur direction, Crockdur sur les talons. Le molosse renifla le hibou avec frénésie avant de pousser un gémissement douloureux. Hagrid se saisit de l'animal avec une infinie délicatesse et se dirigea vers sa maison. Il le déposa sur la table en bois et palpa son corps de la même façon que l'avait fait Draco quelques instants plus tôt.

« Il a une aile cassée et une patte abîmée, dit précipitamment ce dernier. Il a aussi perdu du sang. Je pense qu'il s'est fait attaquer.

\- C'est probable oui. Ce sont des blessures assez caractéristiques.

\- Vous pouvez le sauver ? demanda Hermione, anxieuse.

\- Moi non, répondit Hagrid franchement. Le Professeur Gobe-Planche s'y connaît mieux que moi en matière de hiboux mais elle n'est pas là pour le moment. Je pense malgré tout pouvoir le maintenir en vie jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse le voir mais je dois vous prévenir que cet animal est dans un état critique. Le sauver n'est peut-être pas ce qu'il y a de mieux pour lui. »

Hagrid s'éloigna à grande enjambées et Hermione le regarda partir, le cœur gros. En silence, ils retournèrent au château, le cours de Flitwick avait dû commencer depuis quelques minutes. Ils s'assirent à des tables voisines après s'être excusés auprès du professeur et restèrent un long moment silencieux en dépit des questions incessantes des autres élèves.

« Ce sont les Mangemorts qui ont fait ça, affirma Lavande, les yeux écarquillés par la peur.

\- Ne sois pas ridicule, l'interrompit Dean Thomas en roulant des yeux, pourquoi s'en prendraient-ils à un simple hibou ?

\- Ils surveillent le courrier c'est évident, se défendit-elle.

\- Hermione, j'ai récupéré ce que transportait le hibou après que vous soyez partis, il l'avait laissé tomber un peu plus loin, c'était pour toi, ajouta Dean en lui donnant un rouleau de parchemin qui portait effectivement son nom.

\- Merci », fit-elle.

Elle s'empressa de ranger le rouleau dans son sac en voyant que Lavande se contorsionnait sur son siège pour essayer de voir de quoi il s'agissait. Harry et Ron lui lancèrent un regard interrogateur mais d'un signe de tête elle leur fit comprendre qu'il valait mieux en parler plus tard.

La matinée se déroula dans le calme mais ils se sentaient toujours désolés pour le hibou. A peine arrivés dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner, ils cherchèrent Hagrid du regard. Assis à la table des Professeurs et en pleine discussion avec le Professeur Gobe-Planche, il se leva lorsqu'il les aperçut et se dirigea promptement vers eux.

« Alors ? demandèrent-ils presque en même temps

\- Le Professeur Gobe-Planche pense pouvoir le sauver mais sa convalescence sera longue. L'un de vous pourrait-il le garder ? Il va avoir besoin de calme, ce qui exclut donc la volière de l'école et Crockdur a du mal avec les hiboux.

\- Je pense que nous pouvons nous en charger, répondit Hermione en jetant un regard à Draco qui hocha la tête pour l'approuver.

\- Parfait. Mais je te préviens, cet animal sera d'une humeur massacrante à son réveil car la douleur va être abominable. Il faudra faire preuve de patience avec lui et surtout bien veiller à ce qu'il prenne ses médicaments. Ton chat ne risque pas de poser problème ?

\- Je ferai de mon mieux et Pattenrond se tiendra tranquille, lui assura-t-elle avec plus d'aplomb qu'elle n'en possédait réellement, songeant soudain au mauvais caractère de son chat.

\- Allez manger maintenant, il n'est pas bon de rester le ventre vide. », dit Hagrid en étreignant brièvement l'épaule d'Harry.

Draco les quitta rapidement pour rejoindre la table des Serpentard en traînant les pieds et les trois autres se dirigèrent vers leur propre table. Hermione sortit de son sac le rouleau de parchemin que lui avait remis Dean et s'empressa de le desceller, dévoilant ce qui s'avéra être un journal, recouvert de caractères étranges, ce que Ron ne put s'empêcher de lui faire remarquer, entre deux bouchées de nourriture.

« Ce n'est pas _bizarre_ Ron, fit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel, ce sont des kanjis.

\- Des quoi ? croassa-t-il.

\- Des kan... Des caractères japonais.

\- Japonais ?

\- En fait, ils sont chinois à l'origine, si tu veux tout savoir.

\- Je ne comprends rien, bougonna-t-il avant d'avaler une autre cuillerée de pommes de terre sautées.

\- Tu as acheté un journal japonais ! s'exclama soudain Harry, faisant sursauter Ron et Hermione.

\- Je me suis dit que ça serait intéressant de se tenir au courant de ce qui se passe là-bas, confirma-t-elle en parcourant rapidement les pages du regard.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu lisais le japonais, dit Ron, visiblement impressionné.

\- Tu ne sais pas tout de moi Ronald Weasley, fit-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça dit ? s'enquit Harry, tout aussi émerveillé que son ami devant le savoir sans limites d'Hermione.

\- Rien de plaisant, répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Ce ne sont que des rumeurs mais ça ne me plaît pas beaucoup. Il y a eu des meurtres, ajouta-t-elle. Rien n'est confirmé mais plusieurs personnes ont évoqué une marque mystérieuse flottant dans les airs.

\- Voldemort... souffla Harry.

\- C'est aussi ce que je pense, acquiesça Hermione, mais ne tirons pas de conclusions hâtives, ce journal n'apporte après tout aucune preuve. Je vais continuer à chercher s'il y a d'autres traces de ces événements dans la presse japonaise, peut-être pourrai-je y trouver plus de détails. »

. . .

Les mains dans les poches, Draco se dirigea vers le bureau d'Argus Rusard, prêt à poursuivre la punition terriblement énervante que celui-ci lui infligeait depuis déjà plusieurs jours. Le concierge l'accueillit avec un sourire mauvais, lui désignant le tas de parchemins éparpillés sur le sol. Il leva un doigt en l'air, faisant mine de réfléchir intensément et prit la parole d'un ton guilleret :

« Aujourd'hui, vous me classerez ces rapports par ordre alphabétique », lui annonca-t-il, se délectant visiblement de la mine déconfite que l'étudiant ne parvenait pas à dissimuler.

Draco commença à s'atteler à la tâche, la mort dans l'âme, tout en se représentant mentalement tous les moyens de se venger de Rusard. Tout à coup, un bruit assourdissant se fit entendre au-dessus de leurs têtes suivi d'un miaulement strident. Le concierge poussa un rugissement de rage.

« Peeves ! Si tu touches à mon chat, je vais te... », s'écria-t-il en se dépêchant de sortir de la pièce.

Il revint néanmoins aussitôt sur ses pas, agitant un index furieux en direction de Draco qui arborait un sourire goguenard.

« Et vous, ne vous avisez pas de bâiller aux corneilles où vous aurez de mes nouvelles ! S'il s'agit d'un de vos petits tours... »

Un autre miaulement le fit s'interrompre et disparaître dans le couloir, l'écho de ses pas se répercutant sur les murs de pierre.

Draco jeta par terre avec colère les quelques parchemins qu'il venait de rassembler. De plus en plus exaspéré, il constata qu'un des rapports avait glissé sous l'armoire. Pestant contre lui-même et contre Rusard, il se baissa pour le ramasser. Il en parcourut rapidement le contenu.

_Nom : Regulus Arcturus Black  
Crime : Dégradation du matériel  
Châtiment proposé : Punition corporelle_ – cette dernière mention avait ensuite été rayée.

Draco contempla un bref moment le parchemin, se rappelant que cet homme désormais mort était un membre de sa famille. Un autre qui s'était laissé séduire par la vie de Mangemort et en avait payé le prix.

La boule au ventre, il espéra que son destin serait différent.

. . .

_1981_

Le tic-tac régulier émit par l'horloge du salon résonnait dans le silence. Assis devant un bureau en bois massif, un jeune homme aux cheveux roux flamboyants paraissait très concentré sur l'objet doré qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Il poussa un grognement de frustration avant de le jeter avec force sur le bureau. Il se maudit aussitôt en voyant l'impact qui venait d'apparaître à sa surface.

'Dumbledore ne va pas apprécier', songea-t-il en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

Toute cette histoire le dépassait complètement et il se souvint du jour où son ancien professeur était venu le trouver dans le plus grand secret. Il n'avait pratiquement rien compris à ce que celui-ci lui avait raconté, si ce n'était qu'il ne devait en souffler mot à personne, pas même à son frère Gideon avec lequel il partageait pourtant tout. Et Dumbledore lui avait remis cet étrange objet, qu'il avait de prime abord pris pour une simple montre à gousset. Ce dernier lui avait ensuite expliqué que l'instrument ne pouvait être utilisé que par lui avant de le lui confier.

« Fabian ?

\- Professeur Dumbledore ! s'exclama le garçon en se levant d'un bond de sa chaise. Je n'arrive à rien avec cet objet.

\- Rassure-toi Fabian, tu n'y es pour rien, murmura l'homme d'une voix lasse.

\- Je... je ne comprends pas...

\- J'ai effectué quelques recherches et il semblerait que cet objet doive être activé avant de pouvoir révéler ses secrets.

\- Activé? Mais comment?

\- Par plus d'une personne d'après ce que j'ai pu trouver.

\- Des personnes comme... moi ? s'enquit Fabian, de plus en plus perplexe.

\- Oui.

\- Mais alors... Il suffit de trouver les autres et... »

Dumbledore secoua la tête et s'assit lourdement sur un fauteuil.

« J'ai localisé deux personnes qui auraient pu nous aider, l'une en France et l'autre ici, en Angleterre.

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle non ?

\- Malheureusement, les deux ont été tuées avant que j'aie pu entrer en contact avec eux.

\- Par Merlin. Alors tout est terminé n'est-ce pas ? souffla le garçon.

\- Non Fabian, nous n'avons peut-être pas trouvé ce que nous cherchions mais je suis sûr d'une chose : Voldemort non plus.

\- Il... il ne faut pas prononcer son nom.

\- Et pourquoi donc ? Je ne le crains pas, ne pas prononcer son nom ne fait qu'entretenir ta peur.

\- Sans doute avez-vous raison professeur, soupira Fabian.

\- Nous continuerons à nous battre quoi qu'il arrive. », dit Dumbledore.

Le garçon le regarda et esquissa un faible sourire avant d'hocher la tête, une lueur déterminée dans le regard. Albus Dumbledore se releva et lui fit signe de le suivre dans la cuisine, pour y boire un thé des plus mérités. En silence, une silhouette aux longs cheveux de la même couleur que ceux de son frère se faufila dans le salon. Prestement, elle s'empara de ce qu'elle croyait être une montre et observa l'objet avec curiosité. Un peu déçue, elle remarqua qu'il était abîmé et craignit un instant que Fabian ne l'accuse de l'avoir endommagé. Il était tellement à cran ces derniers temps...

« Molly, où es-tu ? appela soudain la voix de Fabian.

\- J'arrive ! », répondit-elle.

Elle reposa délicatement l'objet sur le bureau et s'éloigna de quelques pas. Mue par un sentiment inexplicable, Molly Prewett Weasley revint sur ses pas et fourra la montre dans sa poche. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas encore, c'était que ses deux frères aînés serait tués à peines quelques heures plus tard par cinq Mangemorts et que la montre constituerait un des rares souvenirs qui lui resterait de Fabian.

.

* * *

.

**Après une longue absence, cette histoire est de retour. Pas de date annoncée, je préfère être prudente.**

**Le titre du chapitre fait bien évidemment allusion à l'évolution de la relation de nos chers héros ;)**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, c'est toujours très important pour moi.**  
**Idem si vous avez des suggestions/questions/remarques, j'y réponds toujours avec plaisir.**

**A bientôt !**


	10. Serpentard contre Gryffondor

Voilà enfin la suite, qui est plus longue pour compenser le long temps d'écriture !  
J'espère que vous apprécierez, n'hésitez pas à commenter :)

.

Les pensées d'Hermione sont entre '...' et celles de Draco entre ''...''.

.

**Disclaimer: **L'univers ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais que jouer avec les personnages...

.

* * *

.

**Chapitre X : Serpentard contre Gryffondor**

.

Le sortilège Repousse-Moldu, si tant est qu'il soit correctement exécuté, suffit la plupart du temps à éviter que les Moldus tombent sur d'étranges événements qui pourraient malencontreusement leur révéler l'existence de la magie. Contrairement aux croyances populaires en vogue dans le monde sorcier, les Moldus sont loin d'être aveugles face à ce qui les entoure et sont souvent capables de ressentir la présence de la magie, sans toutefois se rendre compte que c'est de cela qu'il s'agit. Les médiums en sont l'exemple le plus frappant, certains pouvant parfois communiquer avec de vrais fantômes. C'est sans doute grâce à cette capacité à percevoir même faiblement la magie que les habitants d'un petit village niché dans la montagne évitaient désormais de traverser la forêt environnante. La vaste étendue boisée entourait presque complètement le village, se tenant entre les premières habitations et le flanc rocheux de la montagne. L'entrée d'une caverne, que les habitants considéraient comme un vestige de leurs ancêtres, pouvait être aperçue lorsque le temps était dégagé. Parfois, quelques adolescents courageux et avides de sensations fortes se mettaient au défi d'y passer une nuit entière.

Plusieurs sentiers serpentaient au travers des bois et permettaient notamment aux villageois de descendre dans la vallée pour rejoindre la ville où se tenait régulièrement un grand marché. Somme toute, traverser la forêt constituait un raccourci bien pratique. Pourtant, les villageois préféraient désormais effectuer un long détour plutôt que de s'aventurer dans les bois, ce qu'ils n'auraient pourtant eu aucun mal à faire à peine quelques jours auparavant. La forêt était étonnamment silencieuse, comme si les animaux l'avaient délaissée. Ceux-ci s'étaient en fait réfugiés à la lisière du village et évitaient autant que possible de pénétrer trop profondément dans les bois.

Bien leur en prenait à tous car la caverne abritait depuis peu une présence maléfique que les villageois parvenaient à ressentir et que certains assimilaient à un esprit de la forêt particulièrement belliqueux. Mais évidemment il n'en était rien. Ni gnome, ni feu follet n'avait élu domicile près de chez eux, il eût pourtant mieux valu.

S'ils avaient pu voir au-delà de la barrière magique qui avait été dressée aux abords de l'entrée de la grotte, les villageois auraient pu apercevoir plusieurs personnes vêtues d'habits sombres, le visage masqué par une cagoule. La tension était palpable et les silhouettes se déplaçaient le dos voûté, comme s'ils étaient dans l'attente d'une punition qu'ils étaient certains de recevoir. Les hurlements répétés en provenance de la grotte avaient accru leur nervosité mais lorsque ceux-ci avaient cessés, le silence oppressant qui s'était installé leur avait paru bien pire.

A l'intérieur de la caverne, une femme se tenait un genou à terre, les yeux rivés sur le sol, indifférente aux gouttelettes d'eau qui suintaient des parois rocheuses et venaient s'écraser sans bruit dans son épaisse chevelure brune. L'échine courbée dans une attitude servile proche de la vénération, personne n'aurait pu douter de sa dévotion. Néanmoins, ses paupières naturellement lourdes semblaient plus rouges et gonflées qu'à l'ordinaire, trahissant des pleurs récents qu'elle n'aurait pourtant voulu avouer sous aucun prétexte. Derrière son comportement irréprochable qu'elle estimait digne, la femme bouillonnait de colère. La rage qu'elle contenait depuis des semaines n'avait d'égale que la rancœur qu'elle éprouvait vis-à-vis des membres de sa famille, dont les actions qu'elle jugeait lamentables avaient fini par entacher l'estime qu'_il_ lui portait. A cette pensée, se mains se crispèrent avec une telle violence qu'elle sentit le bout de ses ongles entailler la chair de ses mains. Elle éprouva un curieux mélange de satisfaction et de fascination lorsqu'elle sentit un liquide chaud couler entre ses doigts.

« Relève-toi, intima alors une voix glacée.

\- Oui Maître, murmura Bellatrix Lestrange en se redressant aussitôt.

\- Alors ? »

Ce simple mot avait claqué plus durement que ne l'aurait fait un fouet et Bellatrix dut faire de gros efforts pour ne pas ciller. Il lui fallait preuve de prudence car ce qui s'était produit risquait de lui coûter cher. Néanmoins, le temps qu'elle réfléchisse aux mots qu'elle allait employer, un homme au teint très pâle avait fait un léger pas en avant.

« Il... Il ne semble pas... commença-t-il.

\- Je ne crois pas t'avoir donné la permission d'ouvrir la bouche Lucius. », dit Voldemort d'une voix où perçait un profond dégoût.

Le serpent qui l'accompagnait dans presque tous ses déplacements, le fidèle Nagini, émit alors un sifflement menaçant qui fit tressaillir Lucius Malefoy. Celui-ci tomba à genoux, semblant implorer un pardon qu'il savait ne pas mériter tandis que le serpent s'avançait vers lui en ondulant. Voldemort considéra brièvement cet homme aux longs cheveux maculés de saleté qui n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, son regard rouge reflétant tout le mépris que ce dernier lui inspirait. Son visage d'un blanc crayeux se tourna alors dans la direction opposée, vers quelqu'un qui lui paraissait vraisemblablement plus digne d'être écouté. Celui-ci se garda bien de commenter la disgrâce de Lucius Malefoy mais n'en pensait pas moins. Il s'inclina brièvement avant de retirer la cagoule noire qui lui masquait le visage, révélant un nez proéminent et des cheveux graisseux d'un noir de jais.

« Ce garçon est-il un de ceux que nous recherchons ?

\- Non, répondit calmement Severus Rogue, ce n'est pas lui.

\- Mais quelqu'un est venu chercher son frère, s'empressa de l'interrompre Bellatrix, désireuse d'accaparer pour elle seule l'attention du Maître des Ténèbres. Il faisait d'étranges rêves exactement comme ce que vous nous aviez dit.

\- En effet, confirma d'un ton glacial l'ancien professeur de Potions de Poudlard, et c'est là tout ce que nous aurons l'occasion de savoir à ce sujet puisque tu as _si bien_ fait usage du sortilège Doloris qu'il est désormais incapable d'articuler le moindre mot quand bien même le voudrait-il. Son esprit est tellement ravagé qu'il n'y a plus rien à en tirer. »

Bellatrix tourna vivement la tête dans sa direction, arborant en cet instant précis une ressemblance frappante avec un serpent sur le point de mordre. La réplique cinglante qu'elle allait lui adresser mourut sur ses lèvres lorsque le regard glacé du Seigneur des Ténèbres se posa sur elle.

« Son frère dis-tu ? fit Voldemort.

\- Oui Maître. », répondit précipitamment Bellatrix.

Voldemort resta silencieux un bref instant, caressant Nagini du bout des doigts.

« Enfermez-le quelque part et faites-le taire, ses cris m'insupportent. Et la prochaine fois Bellatrix, garde pour toi tes excès de zèle ou il t'en cuira, lui dit Voldemort d'un ton lourd de sous-entendus. Maintenant laissez-moi.

\- Bien Maître. », firent-ils en s'éloignant le plus silencieusement possible.

Voldemort se tourna alors vers Lucius Malefoy qui se tenait toujours prostré sur le sol. Celui-ci ouvrit et referma la bouche à plusieurs reprises, tentant visiblement de rassembler ce qui lui restait de courage pour prendre la parole. Les sifflements de Nagini se firent plus pressants tandis que son maître se rapprochait de celui qui avait jadis été un de ses plus fidèles partisans. Son visage squelettique se trouva soudain à quelques millimètres de celui de Lucius Malefoy qui poussa un gémissement étouffé.

« Mon... fils, parvint-il tout de même à articuler.

\- Tu veux savoir ce qu'est devenu ton traître de fils ?

\- Nar... Narcissa... Il faut qu'elle sache...

_\- Il faut_ ? », susurra Voldemort.

Lucius Malefoy sembla se ratatiner davantage sur le sol. Un long index blanchâtre semblable à une patte d'araignée vînt soudain toucher son menton, l'obligeant à relever la tête et à croiser le regard du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Est-il mort ? fit Lucius Malefoy d'une voix désincarnée qui ne ressemblait en aucun point à la sienne.

\- Un sort qu'il mériterait mais que je ne lui ai pas infligé. Non, ton fils, n'écoutant que sa couardise qui doit être de famille, s'est enfui. Crois-bien qu'il sera puni lorsque je l'aurais décidé. Il m'importe peu pour l'instant.

\- Il est... _Vivant_ ?

\- Sache que Lord Voldemort voit et sait tout. Maintenant, va porter l'heureuse nouvelle à ta _chère _épouse. A-t-elle toute sa tête aujourd'hui ? »

Malefoy se releva et s'éloigna en trébuchant à chaque pas, l'éclat du rire mauvais de Lord Voldemort lui vrillant les tympans. Ce qu'il leur avait infligé suite aux récents événements avait brisé Narcissa et l'ignorance quant à ce qu'il était advenu de son enfant semblait la faire s'éteindre jour après jour. Il ne pouvait espérer regagner l'estime du Seigneur des Ténèbres avec un fils disparu et une épouse au bord de la folie. Mais il y parviendrait, d'une façon ou d'une autre car il n'avait aucunement l'intention de mourir ni de rester au second plan.

Voldemort se retrouva seul avec Nagini et se mit à faire les cent pas, émettant des sifflements à son attention auquel le serpent répondait de la même manière. Bien qu'il répugnât à l'admettre, il devait reconnaître qu'il n'avait nullement prévu la fuite de Draco Malefoy. Si la mère était insignifiante et le père méprisable, le fils semblait prometteur. La mission qu'il lui avait confiée, visant davantage à torturer les Malefoy qu'à tuer Dumbledore, s'était terminée d'une façon remarquable, en dépit de la révélation de la véritable allégeance de Rogue, qu'il aurait souhaitée plus tardive. Ce dernier lui avait assuré que l'adolescent s'était enfui peu après la bataille de la tour d'Astronomie et semblait craindre le pire pour lui. Mais Draco Malefoy n'était pas mort et si jamais cela arrivait, il le saurait immédiatement. Quant à l'endroit où celui-ci se terrait, il en avait déjà une certaine idée, inutile de s'en préoccuper pour le moment.

« Tout se déroulera selon mes plans. », murmura-t-il pour lui-même, un rictus déformant sa bouche dépourvue de lèvres.

Un court instant, il regretta presque qu'Albus Dumbledore ne soit plus de ce monde pour assister à la suite des événements. Ses yeux rouges semblèrent flamboyer dans la pénombre et il songea qu'à la réflexion, il préférait tout de même être débarrassé de ce vieux fou qui n'avait jamais compris que le seul véritable intérêt de l'existence était le pouvoir.

A des milliers de kilomètres de là, un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs ne cessait de se retourner dans son lit en poussant des gémissements étouffés, visiblement en proie à un rêve particulièrement intense.

_Un homme âgé à la barbe fournie et aux cheveux ébouriffés le saisit brutalement par les épaules et prit la parole d'un ton grave._

_« Vous devez partir tout de suite._

_\- Mais Monsieur... firent plusieurs voix._

_\- Prenez-les avec vous et protégez-les aussi longtemps que vous le pourrez. Jamais je n'aurais dû... Mais ça n'a plus d'importance désormais. Partez tous ! »_

_Tout à coup, le monde sembla exploser. Des jets de lumière jaillirent dans les airs et le vieil homme le poussa sur le sol pour le placer hors d'atteinte. Une douleur vive lui élança alors le bras, un fin morceau de verre dépassait de la manche de sa chemise qui s'auréolait déjà de sang. Le visage terrifié de ses compagnons lui fit brusquement réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer. Ce qu'ils avaient tous redouté. La jeune femme fut la première à parvenir à s'enfuir et sauta par la fenêtre en poussant un cri qui lui glaça le sang. _

_« Sauvez-vous ! », rugit le vieil homme, qui parait les sortilèges à une vitesse fulgurante._

Draco s'éveilla en sursaut, en proie à une peur panique qui disparut cependant rapidement. Le sang battait à ses tempes et il se redressa d'un air hagard, repoussant ses draps humides de sueur. Par Merlin, ce rêve lui avait semblé plus réel que jamais. L'esprit embrumé, le garçon se rendit dans la salle de bain et s'aspergea le visage d'eau froide, ce qui le soulagea un peu mais ne fit pas pour autant disparaître la sensation de malaise qu'il éprouvait. Un élancement douloureux lui fit remonter la manche de son pyjama et il constata avec surprise qu'une longue estafilade lui barrait désormais le bras. Il retourna dans sa chambre pour soigner la coupure à l'aide d'un sortilège tout en se demandant comment cela avait bien pu lui arriver. Pensif, il se rallongea dans son lit et finit par se rendormir lorsqu'Héra revint d'une de ses balades nocturnes et atterrit sur le lit pour lui mordiller les doigts avec affection.

Le lendemain matin, il oublia ce qui s'était produit cette nuit-là à la faveur d'un événement nettement plus joyeux. La faim le taraudait et il était cette fois fermement décidé à profiter de son petit-déjeuner, quitte pour cela à devoir supporter les récriminations de Pansy. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, il découvrit avec surprise Abelforth, installé confortablement dans un des fauteuils de la salle commune des préfets-en-chef. Le vieil homme leva les yeux vers lui et se leva d'un bond.

« Ah bonjour gamin, fit-il d'un ton étrangement emprunté.

\- Bonjour. », répondit Draco, se demandant avec un brin d'appréhension si sa présence signifiait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave.

Abelforth sembla comprendre ce à quoi il pensait et s'empressa d'attraper un volumineux paquet qui était posé à côté du fauteuil et que Draco n'avait pas remarqué.

« Tiens, c'est pour toi, je me suis dit que ça pourrait te servir. »

Proprement stupéfait, le garçon ôta l'épais papier brun qui dévoila une longue boîte noire dont la nature de l'objet qu'elle contenait ne faisait aucun doute.

« Vous... Vous n'avez pas..., hoqueta-t-il.

\- Attends de voir ce que c'est avant de t'emballer gamin, je n'y connais pas grand-chose. »

S'efforçant de ne pas avoir les mains qui tremblent, Draco ouvrit avec précaution la boîte et en sortit un des plus beaux balais qu'il eut jamais vu. Le manche était d'un intense gris anthracite, poli et verni avec le plus grand soin. Le cale-pied et le porte balai étaient constitués d'un métal brillant de couleur argentée qui étincelait de mille feux. Les brindilles de bois, que Draco reconnut comme étant du noisetier, avaient été taillées d'une façon peu conventionnelle mais avec une précision néanmoins redoutable. L'_Etincelle d'argent _puisque tel était son nom, gravé sur le manche en lettres brillantes, lui paraissait tout simplement parfait.

« Je n'ai jamais vu un balai pareil... souffla Draco en manipulant l'objet avec une infinie précaution. Merci, ajouta-t-il d'une voix rauque.

\- De rien, répondit Abelforth d'un ton bourru. Le vendeur me l'a conseillé, apparemment c'est fait par un nouveau fabricant américain mais ils ont eu de bons retours. Il me semble aussi avoir lu quelque chose à ce sujet dans un magazine qui trainait dans la Grande Salle l'autre jour, ajouta-t-il.

\- Vous n'étiez pas obligé de m'acheter un balai, dit Draco, songeant avec effarement à la quantité mirobolante de Gallions que celui-ci avait dû coûter. J'aurais pu...

\- Voler avec un des balais de l'école ? D'après ce que j'ai vu l'autre jour, ce n'était pas vraiment brillant.

\- Vous êtes venu aux entraînements ? l'interrompit brusquement Draco.

\- Euh... Je passais par là et enfin bon... toussota Abelforth visiblement mal à l'aise. Je me suis dit qu'il te fallait quelque chose de mieux pour ton premier match. J'avais pensé prendre un _Eclair de feu_ car tout le monde en parle mais je me suis dit que tu ne voudrais pas d'un balai que possède déjà Mr Potter. », poursuivit-il.

Comme il était étrange que cet homme rencontré à peine quelques mois plus tôt parvienne à le comprendre aussi bien. Malgré tout, quelque chose le dérangeait.

« Je... Je vous rembourserai, je vous rendrai tout ce que je vous dois dès que je le pourrai. », fit-il, un air grave peint sur le visage.

Abelforth fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête.

« Allons mon garçon, c'est un cadeau. Alors tâche d'en faire bon usage, d'accord ? Tu as un match à gagner. »

Draco hocha la tête, plus déterminé que jamais à écraser l'équipe de Gryffondor lors de la prochaine rencontre de Quidditch. Abelforth venait de disparaitre de l'autre côté du portrait de la salle commune lorsqu'Hermione sortit en trombe de sa chambre. Elle écarquilla les yeux en apercevant le balai qu'il tenait entre les mains. Plus encore que la beauté de l'objet, ce fut l'expression du visage de Draco qui la frappa plus que tout autre chose. Il paraissait certes un peu troublé mais en cet instant, Hermione aurait pu jurer qu'il était heureux.

La jeune fille attendit patiemment qu'il eut rangé le balai dans sa chambre et ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'elle le vit retourner sur ses pas à plusieurs reprises pour vérifier que le balai ne risquait rien. Ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle d'un pas joyeux, Draco se sentant touché par ce qu'Abelforth avait fait pour lui et Hermione émerveillée de le voir aussi bien disposé. Des éclats de voix de plus en plus forts finirent par attirer leur attention.

Un attroupement d'élèves gloussant et sautillant les attendait dans le Hall. Hermione observa avec consternation un des préfets de Poufsouffle qui tentait vainement de calmer les élèves les plus excités mais elle le perdit de vue lorsqu'une nuée de filles poussant des petits cris aigus le bouscula sans ménagement. Elle remarqua que certains élèves avaient l'air plutôt déçus tandis que d'autres arboraient un air grave.

« Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? fit Hermione d'un ton excédé, tandis qu'elle peinait à se frayer un passage au milieu de la foule compacte d'élèves amassés devant un panneau d'affichage nouvellement installé.

\- Le Professeur McGonagall vient d'afficher les détails de la soirée qui sera donnée en l'honneur de Dumbledore », lui expliqua le préfet de Poufsouffle, jaillissant sans crier gare à côté d'elle.

Les cheveux ébouriffés et les joues rouges à force d'avoir crié, il semblait passablement épuisé. Hermione regarda autour d'elle mais Draco avait mystérieusement disparu. Retenant un soupir, elle s'efforça de disperser la foule, menaçant d'une retenue les élèves les plus récalcitrants et dut même venir au secours d'une minuscule élève de Serdaigle qui s'était mise à sangloter à cause de ses lunettes que quelqu'un venait de piétiner. Le calme finit par revenir et le préfet la regarda avec admiration. Il s'éloigna de quelques pas non sans cesser de lui jeter des regards en coin.

Curieuse, Hermione s'approcha du panneau d'affichage désormais accessible et lut rapidement le contenu du parchemin qui y était épinglé. Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut Harry et Ron qui se dirigeaient vers elle.

« Vous avez lu ? », fit-elle en se précipitant à leur rencontre.

Leur mine sombre lui indiqua que c'était effectivement le cas.

« Je crois que je préfèrerais affronter une armée de Scroutts à Pétard plutôt que de recommencer tout ce cirque, marmonna Ron. Enfin, au moins j'aurais une tenue de soirée sans fanfreluches cette fois, ajouta-t-il sans grande conviction.

\- Harry ? » demanda timidement Hermione.

Le garçon sursauta et lui lança un regard qui laissait transparaître son manque d'enthousiasme pour l'événement. L'idée qu'une chose aussi frivole qu'une soirée dansante puisse avoir lieu à Poudlard alors que Dumbledore n'était mort que depuis quelques mois le révoltait. Et voir des élèves glousser de contentement et s'extasier quant aux tenues qu'ils allaient porter ne faisait que l'exaspérer davantage. Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, Hermione s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son bras avant de parler d'une voix très douce :

« Les plus jeunes élèves ne se rendent pas vraiment compte de ce qui s'est passé. Mais tu sais, tu n'es pas le seul à qui Dumbledore manque dans cette école. », dit-elle simplement.

Harry releva la tête et lui adressa un faible sourire tandis que Ron s'était mis à fixer la main d'Hermione avec insistance, au point que ses oreilles en devinrent rouges.

« Il faut que tu commences à réfléchir avec qui tu vas y aller, ajouta-t-elle gravement en leur désignant la Grande Salle d'un bref mouvement de la tête.

\- Mais nous ne sommes qu'en octobre ! s'insurgea Ron.

\- Peut-être mais il me semble que la dernière fois, attendre ne vous a guère porté bonheur. », remarqua Hermione d'un ton un peu plus sec qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Les joues soudain écarlates, Ron n'ajouta plus rien et se contenta d'arborer une expression renfrognée tandis qu'ils prenaient place à la table des Gryffondor.

« Je pensais y aller seul, marmonna Harry en haussant les épaules.

\- Tu n'es pas sérieux ? fit Hermione.

\- Et pourquoi on ne pourrait pas y aller sans cavalière ? grommela Ron.

\- Déjà parce qu'il est stipulé que _tous _les élèves doivent venir accompagnés et surtout, enfin Harry, tu étais l'élève avec qui Dumbledore entretenait le plus de liens, il ne serait pas convenable que tu viennes à une soirée en son honneur sans cavalière, tu ne crois pas ? Vous pouvez inviter qui vous voulez, alors à votre place je me dépêcherais de m'en occuper avant que Ron avale un autre Filtre d'Amour ou que Romilda Vane réussisse à te coincer Harry. ».

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais dut s'avouer la mort dans l'âme qu'elle avait probablement raison. Il attrapa un toast qu'il se mit à grignoter d'un air maussade tandis que Ron affichait soudain une expression rêveuse et semblait ne pas se rendre compte que la cuillère qu'il portait à sa bouche était vide.

Inviter quelqu'un. Oui mais qui ? Si cette question lui avait été posée quelques semaines plus tôt la réponse aurait été évidente mais les choses étaient désormais différentes. Il surprit le regard surexcité de Romilda Vane, que les vacances n'avaient visiblement pas suffit à rendre indifférente et s'appliqua à se cacher du mieux possible derrière Ron. Plusieurs hiboux firent irruption dans la Grande Salle, porteurs du courrier quotidien. Deux hiboux se posèrent avec fracas devant Hermione qui manqua de renverser son verre de jus de citrouille sous le coup de la surprise. Le plus petit des hiboux s'envola dès qu'Hermione eut déposé les quelques Noises qui lui étaient dues dans la petite sacoche accrochée à une de ses pattes. Elle posa négligemment le journal sur la table, son attention accaparée par le second hibou qui paraissait très fatigué. A la surprise d'Harry et Ron, l'animal sautilla vers Hermione et lui mordilla gentiment le bout des doigts comme s'il la connaissait.

Harry remarqua que son teint avait pris une délicate couleur cramoisie. Une fois le hibou envolé, elle se dépêcha de mettre la lettre qu'elle venait de recevoir dans son sac. Son manège n'échappa toutefois pas à Ron.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » fit-il d'un ton neutre.

Les joues d'Hermione devinrent plus rouges encore tandis qu'elle murmurait des paroles inaudibles. Harry crut cependant distinguer les mots « Viktor Krum » et s'empressa de se concentrer sur le contenu de son assiette. Ron devint presque aussi rouge qu'Hermione et fixa le sac avec une telle intensité qu'Harry finit par se demander s'il n'essayait pas de voir à travers le tissu. Soudain, plusieurs exclamations retentirent dans la Grande Salle, tout particulièrement à la table des Serdaigle. Hermione fondit aussitôt sur son exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier, visiblement soulagée par cette diversion inattendue. Harry respirait également plus facilement, la douleur de sa cicatrice était telle qu'il n'était pas sûr de parvenir à supporter une autre de leurs disputes. Le cri apeuré d'Hermione les fit sursauter. La mine catastrophée, elle leur tendit le journal d'une main tremblante. Harry et Ron se lancèrent un regard chargé d'appréhension et commencèrent à lire l'article. Il y était question de la disparition alarmante de Xenophilius Lovegood, dont la maison avait été retrouvée saccagée par des enquêteurs du Ministère de la Magie. L'article relatait ensuite la prise de position risquée du Chicaneur envers le Survivant et émettait l'hypothèse que la disparition de son directeur n'y était pas étrangère.

Affolée, Hermione chercha Luna du regard mais à l'évidence, elle ne se trouvait pas là. Elle se tourna vers Harry, que Ron fixait comme s'il se trouvait face à une Beuglante sur le point d'exploser. Elle voulut dire quelque chose mais n'en eut pas le temps car Harry se leva avec précipitation et sortit en trombe de la Grande Salle sous les chuchotements des élèves. Ron fit mine de le suivre mais elle secoua la tête avec tristesse, mieux valait le laisser seul pour le moment. Le cœur gros, tous deux restèrent à fixer leurs assiettes en silence, se sentant terriblement impuissants. Tous deux ressentirent en cet instant ce que devait sans nul doute éprouver Harry au quotidien. Savoir qu'ils détenaient des informations pouvant conduire à la perte de Voldemort et ne pas pouvoir les utiliser car ils étaient contraints de rester à l'école était une sensation tout bonnement abominable. Ils lancèrent un regard en direction des portes de la Grande Salle, aussi inquiets l'un que l'autre quant à l'état dans lequel devait se trouver leur ami en ce moment-même.

Dès lors qu'il eut franchi les portes de la Grande Salle, Harry se mit à courir, la simple présence de Ron et d'Hermione lui paraissait soudain insupportable. Leurs regards navrés empreints de pitié étaient pires que tout. Dans sa précipitation, il bouscula Hagrid qui voulut lui dire quelque chose mais Harry n'y prêta pas attention et courut sans but précis, le plus important étant de s'éloigner le plus vite possible des autres élèves. Hors d'haleine, il se força néanmoins à continuer de courir, il aurait voulu pouvoir ne plus penser à rien. C'était trop difficile. Le père de Luna avait-il vraiment été enlevé pour lui avoir accordé son soutien ?

A cette pensée, il fut pris d'une nausée si violente qu'il en eût les jambes coupées et dut s'appuyer à un arbre. Un haut-le cœur plus marqué que les autres lui fit finalement rendre son maigre petit-déjeuner. La main tremblante, il se saisit de sa baguette magique et en fit jaillir un fin filet d'eau grâce auquel il se nettoya le visage. Il regarda autour de lui d'un air incertain, sa course effrénée l'avait mené à l'orée de la Forêt interdite. Il entendit distinctement des claquements de sabots et se demanda s'il s'agissait de centaures, des Sombrals d'Hagrid ou bien d'une toute autre créature. Poussé par la curiosité, il décida de s'approcher pour tenter de distinguer l'origine de ces bruits. Il suivit le petit chemin de terre qui serpentait à travers la Forêt interdite et distingua une silhouette chevaline qui se déplaçait au milieu des arbres. Il lui sembla qu'il s'agissait là de Tenebrus, le Sombral favori d'Hagrid, reconnaissable à sa cicatrice près de l'œil droit. Harry s'aperçut que l'animal reniflait frénétiquement quelque chose et quelques bribes du cours d'Hagrid lui revinrent en mémoire, les Sombrals étaient attirés par l'odeur du sang. Un peu inquiet, il s'avança en direction de l'animal et le vit avec horreur fondre sur une fille aux longs cheveux blonds qui se tenait assise en tailleur dans l'herbe.

« Attention ! », s'époumona Harry.

L'animal tourna aussitôt sa tête reptilienne dans sa direction et le fixa de ses yeux blancs qui brillaient dans la pénombre de la forêt. Luna Lovegood se releva d'un bond, ses longs cheveux virevoltant tout autour d'elle et s'approcha du Sombral qu'elle caressa sur le museau.

« Tout va bien. », murmura-t-elle d'une voix douce à l'oreille de l'animal qui frotta son museau contre sa tête, un geste qu'elle parut trouver tout à fait normal.

Harry resta interdit lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il se trouvait en présence de la dernière personne qu'il aurait souhaité voir.

« Je... je... », balbutia-t-il lamentablement.

Luna sortit un morceau de viande d'un sac en cuir qu'elle portait en bandoulière et le donna au Sombral qui le dévora goulûment.

« C'est Hagrid qui m'a donné la viande, expliqua-t-elle. Je viens souvent voir les Sombrals, il me laisse les nourrir de temps en temps mais c'est un secret. »

Harry comprenait bien pourquoi, les Sombrals n'étaient pas belliqueux de nature mais étaient néanmoins considérés comme des créatures dangereuses par le Ministère de la Magie et si jamais il venait à se savoir qu'une élève restait en leur compagnie sans la moindre surveillance, Hagrid risquait de gros ennuis. Non pas que cela l'ait dérangé par le passé, songea-t-il en repensant à Norbert le dragon.

« Je n'ai jamais trop aimé ses cours mais c'est vraiment quelqu'un de très gentil, dit Luna en repoussant du plat de la main le Sombral qui essayait d'introduire la tête dans son sac.

\- Euh... Oui c'est vrai. »

Sa loyauté indéfectible l'empêchait d'admettre que les cours d'Hagrid étaient moins bons que ceux du professeur Gobe-Planche. Luna ne paraissait pas différente de d'habitude, peut-être n'avait-elle pas vu l'article de la Gazette du Sorcier ? Son estomac se contracta à cette pensée et il prit une grande inspiration.

« Luna, commença-t-il.

\- Tu es venu me parler de l'article sur Papa ? », demanda-t-elle d'une voix tranquille.

Stupéfait par son calme, Harry en oublia ce qu'il voulait lui dire et se contenta d'hocher la tête.

« Je savais bien que tu finirais par venir me voir, toi aussi tu es quelqu'un de gentil. »

Mal à l'aise, Harry se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre mais elle ne parut rien remarquer.

« Cela faisait longtemps que Papa recevait des menaces mais il t'est toujours resté fidèle... », lui assura-t-elle.

Que cela soit son principal souci en un moment pareil lui aurait réchauffé le cœur si la situation n'avait pas été si préoccupante. En l'occurrence, cela le faisait se sentir plus mal encore.

« Mais enfin Luna...

\- ... C'est pour ça qu'il m'avait prévenu qu'il était possible qu'il doive disparaître à un moment ou à un autre. J'ai reçu ça ce matin, regarde. », dit-elle en sortant une feuille de la poche arrière de son jean qu'elle lui tendit.

Il s'agissait de la une du Chicaneur, datée du jour même.

« C'est lui qui t'a envoyé ça ? », fit Harry.

Luna hocha la tête en rangeant le journal dans sa poche.

« C'est sa façon de me dire que tout va bien. », conclut-elle en souriant.

Le cœur soudain beaucoup plus léger, Harry lui rendit son sourire. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux et Luna finit par sortir un nouveau morceau de viande de son sac pour le plus grand plaisir de Tenebrus. Harry aurait bien voulu dire quelque chose mais il réalisa qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion d'avoir une conversation aussi sérieuse avec Luna. Aucune discussion tout court d'ailleurs, il se sentit soudain un peu honteux.

« Je ne savais pas que tu aimais autant les Sombrals, fit-il maladroitement.

\- Tu ne me l'as jamais demandé, répondit tranquillement Luna.

\- ...

\- Je crois que c'est parce qu'ils sont un peu comme moi.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Différents. », dit-elle en se rasseyant dans l'herbe.

Ne sachant trop quoi répondre à ça, Harry fit la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit: il s'assit à ses côtés.

« Il te reste de la viande ? », demanda-t-il alors.

Pour toute réponse, Luna lui sourit.

. . .

Les sessions d'entraînement de Quidditch de l'équipe de Gryffondor se poursuivirent intensément jusqu'à Halloween et les joueurs assistèrent au festin dans une ambiance générale de bouderie. L'humeur de Ron, déjà plutôt instable depuis le début de l'année, ne s'était pas améliorée depuis l'épisode de la lettre de Viktor Krum et il jouait si mal et avec tant de mauvaise volonté que les autres joueurs refusaient désormais de lui parler. Seule Ginny faisait exception mais elle avait néanmoins avoué à Harry que s'ils perdaient le match contre Serpentard, il vaudrait mieux trouver un autre gardien. Bien qu'il essayât de ne pas tenir compte de ces récriminations à l'encontre de son meilleur ami, il lui fallait admettre que Ron n'avait jamais aussi mal joué. Harry n'aurait su dire qui de Vikor Krum ou du nouveau son ami détestait le plus. Une qui souffrait beaucoup de la situation était Hermione, dont l'attitude mesquine de Ron à son égard la dissuadait le plus souvent de passer du temps avec eux en dehors des cours. Si Harry avait craint qu'ils sortent ensemble et finissent par se séparer en mauvais termes l'an passé, il devait reconnaître que la situation actuelle était pire.

Pour ne pas arranger les choses, le professeur Slughorn avait recommencé à distribuer ses petits parchemins porteurs d'invitations pour ses soirées privées et si Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Luna ainsi que le nouvel élève avaient en autres été conviés, ce n'était pas le cas de Ron. A l'exception de Luna, ils avaient tous trouvés de bonnes excuses pour ne pas s'y rendre, que ce soit l'entraînement de Quidditch ou les fonctions de préfet-en-chef. Mais le mal était fait.

Le jour du match, Harry se réveilla à l'aube avec un nœud à l'estomac et il comprit mieux que jamais les crises de nerfs d'Olivier Dubois et d'Angelina Johnson qui l'avaient précédé au poste de capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Il jeta un bref regard à Ron qui ronflait bruyamment dans son lit tandis qu'il enfilait en silence sa tenue de Quidditch. La mort dans l'âme, il descendit dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit-déjeuner – qui se résuma finalement à un peu de jus de citrouille. Il n'était cependant visiblement pas le seul à être en piteux état, un coup d'œil à la table des Serpentard lui permit d'apercevoir que le nouvel élève arborait un teint verdâtre qui jurait horriblement avec sa robe de Quidditch. Il fixait d'un œil vitreux son assiette remplie d'œufs brouillés avant de finalement la repousser et se lever pour quitter la pièce. Harry lui emboîta le pas, il était de toute façon inutile de se forcer à avaler quoi que ce soit.

Il le rattrapa en quelques enjambées et se décida à l'appeler.

« Hé, Daniel ! »

Le garçon ne réagit pas tout de suite et sursauta lorsqu'Harry lui tapota l'épaule.

« Oh euh salut, marmonna Draco sans grande conviction.

\- Je vois que tu as l'air aussi nerveux que moi, commenta Harry.

\- Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas joué.

\- E si on se souhaitait bonne chance ?

\- Hein ? »

Harry lui tendit alors sa main avec un grand sourire, il s'agissait sans doute là d'un événement exceptionnel que de voir des élèves de Gryffondor et Serpentard échanger autre chose que des insultes. Mais Harry trouvait le nouvel élève bien plus sympathique que les autres membres de sa maison quoi que puisse en penser Ron.

Draco n'aurait pas eût l'air moins choqué si Abelforth s'était soudain transformé en Vélane. Voyant que le nouvel élève ne faisait pas mine de bouger, le sourire d'Harry se fit incertain. Contre toute attente, Draco lui serra finalement la main, préférant voir dans ce geste un pur acte de fair-play avant le match.

_Clic !_

Un flash les aveugla tous les deux tandis que le visage joyeux de Colin Crivey apparaissait derrière son appareil photo. Il paraissait surexcité.

« C'est la meilleure photo que j'ai prise depuis le début de l'année ! jubila-t-il. Si je me dépêche j'aurais peut-être le temps de la faire développer avant le match Harry, ça serait formidable tu ne crois pas ? »

Le Gryffondor se tourna vers l'endroit où se tenait quelques secondes plus tôt Daniel Morrison. Il l'aperçut qui s'éloignait à toute vitesse en direction du lac. Peut-être n'aimait-il pas les photos ? Harry décida de retourner dans la Grande Salle pour voir si Hermione ou Ron était descendu, un Colin Crivey au comble de la félicité sur ses talons.

. . .

Etrange et peut-être un peu malsain. Voilà comment pouvait se résumer ce qui venait de se produire, estima Draco en se laissant tomber dans l'herbe. Si Potter avait su à qui il venait de serrer la main, nul doute que les choses auraient été bien différentes. Restait que toute l'école allait bientôt être au courant de leur prétendue amitié, rumeur qui serait sans aucun doute joyeusement colportée par cet élève maigrichon dont il ignorait le nom. Pour tenter de dissiper sa frustration, il lança un caillou dans le lac. Par Merlin, Hermione Granger allait devenir encore plus insupportable dès qu'elle aurait vent de l'histoire. Tout à coup, un bruit d'éclaboussure se fit entendre et la pierre qu'il avait jetée dans le lac quelques instants plus tôt atterrit à ses pieds. Un long tentacule apparut à la surface de l'eau tandis que le garçon se penchait pour mieux observer le calamar géant qui venait de le gratifier d'une de ses rares apparitions. Mû par la curiosité, Draco attrapa le caillou et le relança dans l'eau, avec cependant moins de force que la première fois. Stupéfait, il aperçut des ondulations à la surface du lac au fur et à mesure que se déplaçait le céphalopode. La pierre jaillit alors dans les airs et il parvint à la saisir au vol. L'animal était toujours là, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que Draco continue l'échange.

A regret, le garçon dut finalement consentir à s'en aller lorsqu'un brouhaha sonore provenant de l'entrée du château lui indiqua que le match allait bientôt commencer. Il laissa la petite pierre détrempée au bord de l'eau et se dépêcha de se rendre sur le terrain de Quidditch. Il y retrouva son équipe, dont le capitaine paraissait au bord de l'apoplexie et l'apostropha avec virulence à cause de son retard. Tous ses coéquipiers ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'observer à la dérobée son nouveau balai, un modèle que peu de monde encore connaissait. En entendant les clameurs de la foule, Draco se sentit prit de nausée et dans un changement d'humeur proprement terrifiant, le capitaine se mit soudain à s'inquiéter de sa santé. Crabbe et Goyle n'officiaient plus comme batteurs et Draco éprouva un bref pincement au cœur. S'il était difficile de les considérer comme de véritables amis, ils étaient néanmoins ce qu'il avait connu de plus approchant en la matière.

Ils pénétrèrent sur le terrain sous les hurlements de la foule, surexcitée de voir jouer le nouvel élève pour la première fois. Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel et l'air était frais mais sec, ce qui constituait des conditions de vol excellentes. Avec un froncement de sourcils, il aperçut un groupe de filles de sa maison - Pansy était au premier rang – arborant des écharpes et des banderoles où était inscrit son nom en lettres lumineuses. Il grimaça et décida d'occulter cette vision désastreuse et regarda les capitaines d'équipes se serrer la main. Harry Potter lui adressa un bref signe du menton qu'il préféra ignorer afin de rester concentré.

Au coup de sifflet de Madame Bibine, les joueurs prirent leur envol. Il se murmurait depuis plusieurs semaines que les deux équipes étaient exceptionnelles et le spectacle offert par les joueurs confirmait ces dires. Le premier but fut marqué par Ginny Weasley dès la première minute du match, sous les huées des Serpentard, qui se transformèrent bientôt en cris de triomphe lorsqu'un de leurs poursuiveurs lança le Souaffle en direction des buts adverses. Ron le rata d'un bon mètre et de rage il renvoya la balle si fort à Demelza Robbins que celle-ci faillit tomber de son balai.

A l'exception de Ron, l'équipe de Gryffondor n'aurait pas pu mieux jouer. Harry se plaça à proximité des buts de son équipe dans une tentative peu subtile pour distraire les poursuiveurs adverses. Sa manœuvre marcha à moitié, si les Serpentard semblaient plus réticents à s'approcher, Ron parut encore plus énervé. Les Gryffondor marquaient sans cesse mais pas assez pour compenser les buts que leur gardien laissait passer. Dans les gradins, Hermione avait enfoui sa tête dans ses mains pour ne pas assister au carnage. En désespoir de cause, Harry vola en direction de son ami.

« Si tu ne te reprends pas tout de suite, je te vire une fois le match fini, vociféra-t-il sans se soucier d'être entendu.

\- Ca m'est égal ! », brailla Ron.

Harry hésita un bref instant, le moment était venu de tenter le tout pour le tout.

« Très bien si c'est ce que tu veux ! Après tout, cela prouvera à tout le monde que tu n'es pas assez bon ! »

Le teint de Ron prit une couleur violacée sans même passer par le rouge et Harry crut qu'il allait venir lui coller son poing dans la figure. Mais au lieu de ça, Ron attrapa le Souaffle qu'un Serpentard venait de lancer, espérant profiter de leur discussion pour marquer.

« Pas assez bon hein ? Je vais lui montrer moi, si je ne suis pas assez bon ! »

Harry eut l'étrange impression qu'il ne s'adressait pas à lui mais peu importait pour le moment. Ron semblait avoir trouvé une vigueur nouvelle. L'équipe de Gryffondor commença à remonter au score, galvanisée par les prouesses de leur gardien. Harry put de nouveau se consacrer à la recherche du Vif d'or et un bref regard en direction de Daniel Morrison lui apprit que celui-ci ne l'avait pas vu non plus. La foule poussa un cri lorsque Ron manqua de tomber de son balai en attrapant le Souaffle et Harry vola vers lui à toute vitesse.

« Tu n'as rien ?

\- Attrape-moi ce Vif ! », lui répondit Ron en retour.

Draco observait du coin de l'œil l'étrange manège de Potter et Weasley lorsqu'il aperçut un éclat doré au beau milieu du terrain. Aussitôt, il se plaqua contre le manche de son balai et plongea en direction du sol sous les cris de la foule. Une silhouette vêtue de rouge fonçait dans la même direction. Harry Potter et lui étaient à peu près à la même distance de la petite balle dorée, cela ne se jouerait vraisemblablement qu'à la puissance de leurs balais respectifs.

Soudain, tout dérailla. Hermione - qui s'était remise à suivre le match en entendant les acclamations des Gryffondor - vit le visage d'Harry se crisper en une expression qu'elle connaissait assez bien pour l'avoir vue un grand nombre de fois. La douleur. Mais quelque chose d'autre apparut sur son visage, de la peur. Sans s'en rendre compte, et comme la majorité des élèves présents dans les gradins, elle se leva d'un bond. Les yeux d'Harry se voilèrent et ses mains se crispèrent sur le manche de son balai. Le corps parcouru de soubresauts à plusieurs mètres du sol, il parut soudain s'effondrer comme un pantin, ses mains lâchant le manche de son Éclair de Feu. Hermione poussa un cri d'horreur en comprenant que son meilleur ami allait s'écraser au sol. Aucun des autres joueurs ne possédait un balai assez rapide pour l'attraper.

Draco comprit aussitôt que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Potter et lorsque celui-ci lâcha son balai, cela se confirma. Il n'y avait qu'une seule solution. Pendant une fraction de seconde qui lui parut interminable, Draco hésita. Son désir de victoire se fit plus pressant encore qu'au début du match. La petite balle dorée n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de sa main tendue...

Trop horrifiée pour songer à fermer les yeux, Hermione vit alors Draco dépasser le Vif d'or sans l'attraper et se saisir du corps inanimé d'Harry à bras-le-corps. Mais emporté par son propre élan et par le poids supplémentaire d'Harry, Draco ne parvint pas à garder sa prise sur le manche de son balai. La foule hurla en voyant les deux attrapeurs tomber en direction du sol.

Hermione poussa un cri perçant.

.

* * *

.

Que dire? C'était long (un peu quand même) mais j'aime beaucoup le rendu final de ce chapitre :)  
J'espère de tout cœur que ça vous aura plus, n'hésitez pas à me faire par de vos avis.

Je tiens à vous rassurer, ils ne vont pas rester à Poudlard à vaquer à leurs occupations étudiantes _ad vitam æternam_. Simplement pour le moment, je fais le choix de mettre l'accent sur le fait qu'ils sont avant toute chose des adolescents. Il y aura bien assez de temps pour leur faire vivre des événements terribles.

J'ai décidé de mettre en scène un peu plus Harry également, que ce soit au niveau du récit que de ses pensées, parce que bon c'est tout de même son histoire à lui aussi !

**Anecdotes**

¤ Le nom du balai de Draco était initialement _Sparklelight/Lightsparkle _ce qui peut se traduire par Étincelle de Lumière, mais je me suis souvenue que les noms des balais étaient traduits. _Étincelle d'argent_ sonnait mieux à mes yeux. Je ne mets pas l'accent sur les capacités de ce balai dans le récit du match parce que je ne voulais faire en sorte que Draco ait quelque chose de supérieur à Harry comme ce fut le cas avec le Nimbus 2001. C'est un bon balai mais c'est tout. Mais dans mon esprit il est très beau (autant que puisse l'être un balai).

¤ L'idée du calamar géant m'est venue après m'être baladée au Muséum d'Histoire Naturelle de Paris. On va dire que cette créature possède quelques pouvoirs en plus d'être gentille (rappelez-vous, elle remet Dennis Crivey dans sa barque après qu'il soit tombé dans le lac). Je trouvais ça rigolo que le calamar géant ait un petit côté joueur !

¤ Je fais un peu passer Ron pour un crétin/jaloux/goinfre/insensible/colérique. Oups.

¤ A force de plancher sur cette histoire, j'ai eu l'idée pour une prochaine mais bon, on va d'abord finir ce qu'on a commencé hein... ;)

Voilà voilà! Je n'ai pas de date précise pour la suite mais je ferai de mon mieux !  
Bisous à tous ceux qui lisent !


	11. Le choix de Draco

Bonjour à tous ceux qui suivent encore cette histoire !

Tout d'abord, je m'excuse pour le long temps d'attente pour ce chapitre 11, et en plus il n'est pas très long. Enfin ce n'est pas non plus 200 mots mais disons que comparé à la moyenne de mes chapitres, c'est court. Comme je l'ai déjà expliqué sur mon autre histoire, je dois subir une opération mardi. J'aurais voulu ce chapitre plus long mais comme je ne sais pas comment cela va se passer, je préfère le poster en l'état, pour être sûre que vous ayez quelque chose de neuf à vous mettre sous la dent !

Merci à ceux qui ont reviewé cela m'a fait très plaisir et normalement j'ai répondu à tout le monde, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir si ce n'est pas le cas, je m'empresserai de le faire.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et espère que ce chapitre vous plaira malgré tout !

.

* * *

.

**Chapitre XI : Le choix de Draco**

.

_Juin 1997_

.

Un lourd silence régnait dans le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore et il n'était pas sans ignorer que les mots qu'il venait de prononcer en étaient la cause. Qu'aurait-il pu dire d'autre cependant ? Le garçon qui se tenait devant lui évitait délibérément son regard, préférant concentrer son attention sur un oiseau au plumage couleur de feu qui lissait ses plumes avec le plus grand soin. Sa réaction était puérile, il le savait mais il ne pouvait pourtant pas s'en empêcher.

« Draco, j'ai pleinement conscience que ce que je te demande peut te paraître inconcevable pour le moment.

\- Jamais il n'acceptera. Jamais.

\- Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non. Les gens sont parfois surprenants, tu en es le parfait exemple. Quoi qu'il en soit, il te faudra essayer, l'enjeu est trop important. »

Le garçon garda le silence un moment, laissant le vieil homme entrevoir brièvement le combat intérieur qui faisait rage dans son esprit. Puis lentement, l'expression de son visage se modifia et il prit la parole avec tout l'aplomb dont il était capable.

« Je le ferai. Je l'aiderai à combattre Voldemort. D'une manière ou d'une autre. »

Parce qu'il se sentait incapable de soutenir son regard pour l'instant, Draco ne put apercevoir l'étrange sourire triste qui se dessina fugacement sur le visage ridé d'Albus Dumbledore.

. . .

_« Mère, est-ce vrai que les Moldus sont différents de nous ?_

_\- Ils n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques Draco, tu ne te rappelles donc pas ce que t'a dit ton père ?_

_\- Si mais... Est-ce que c'est si important que ça la magie? »_

Après cet échange, sa mère l'avait regardé d'une étrange manière avant de caresser sa joue avec tendresse l'espace d'un instant. Trop court. Son regard s'était alors durci et elle lui avait interdit de poser à nouveau ce genre de questions au sein du manoir. Lorsque Draco ouvrit les yeux, il lui sembla encore sentir la douce chaleur de ses doigts sur sa peau. Etrange que ce soit ce souvenir-là en particulier, qu'il croyait avoir oublié, qui lui soit revenu en mémoire.

Quelque peu ébloui par la lumière du soleil qui se déversait par les hautes fenêtres de l'infirmerie, il ne put tout d'abord pas distinguer grand-chose. Ses yeux finirent néanmoins par s'habituer et il promena son regard dans la pièce anormalement bondée. A sa grande surprise, il constata que les membres de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard au complet se tenaient non loin de son lit, l'air visiblement très inquiet. De l'autre côté de la pièce, un groupe d'élèves vêtus de tenues rouges encerclait le lit où devait probablement se tenir Potter. Ils formaient comme un mur tout autour du lit de leur attrapeur et Draco ne parvint pas à voir dans quel état se trouvait celui-ci. Le garçon distingua une masse de cheveux emmêlés dont la propriétaire ne faisait pas le moindre doute. La tête baissée, elle paraissait ébranlée et fatiguée, ses cernes sombres ressortant plus que jamais sur sa peau pâle. Il songea qu'il n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point la jeune fille semblait épuisée, pas même une fois ne s'en était-elle plainte. Peut-être aussi n'avait-il jamais pris le temps de vraiment la regarder ?

Des éclats de voix provenant du bureau de Madame Pomfresh le tirèrent de ses réflexions et il reconnut la voix sévère du Professeur McGonagall. Il tenta de se redresser dans son lit mais sa jambe lui renvoya une douleur si vive qu'il poussa un grognement.

« Hé, il se réveille, s'écria soudain MacCauley en se précipitant vers son lit, Daniel comment tu te sens ?

\- Je vais prévenir Madame Pomfresh, dit un garçon que Draco identifia comme étant leur gardien et qui fila à toute vitesse en direction du bureau de l'infirmière.

\- Il est réveillé ? Il va_ bien_ ? », fit alors une voix qu'il reconnut aussitôt.

Harry Potter.

Un grand silence suivit ces paroles pendant lequel les joueurs des deux équipes de Quidditch s'évaluaient du regard, arborant tous une expression de défi sur le visage. Nul ne sut ce qui aurait pu se passer par la suite car Madame Pomfresh – le Professeur McGonagall et Abelforth sur les talons - fit irruption dans la pièce, proprement indifférente à l'ambiance électrique qui y régnait. Elle s'approcha à grandes enjambées du lit de Draco et lui saisit le poignet pour prendre son pouls. Visiblement satisfaite, elle se détourna de lui et commença à s'affairer avec tout un assortiment de fioles remplies de liquides colorés.

« Comment vont-ils ? demanda d'une voix tendue le Professeur McGonagall.

\- Monsieur Potter a une contusion sur l'épaule mais ce n'est rien de grave, un peu de repos et il n'y paraîtra plus.

\- Et Monsieur Morrison ? s'enquit Abelforth.

\- Sa cheville est cassée mais cela ne m'inquiète pas. En revanche, le coup qu'il a pris sur la tête me préoccupe davantage, il faudra surveiller comment il se sent les prochains jours. Il a repris connaissance assez rapidement ce qui est tout de même bon signe. J'estime néanmoins qu'il devrait passer plusieurs jours ici à se reposer. Toute activité sportive est évidemment proscrite jusqu'à nouvel ordre. », poursuivit-elle en lui lançant un regard appuyé.

Draco ne put s'empêcher de grimacer en entendant la dernière phrase, il venait à peine de retrouver un bon niveau en Quidditch et voilà qu'il lui fallait tout arrêter. Son expression dépitée ne passa pas inaperçue aux yeux d'Hermione, qui n'osait pas s'approcher de son lit de peur de déclencher une guerre civile entre les deux maisons. Certes, les joueurs de Serpentard ne comportaient pas de brutes épaisses telles que Crabbe ou Goyle - à dire vrai certains semblaient même être très sympathiques – mais elle préférait éviter, tout le monde avait les nerfs à vifs et elle était bien placée pour savoir que tout pouvait dégénérer rapidement. C'est parce qu'elle l'observait avec attention qu'elle fut la seule à remarquer le regard horrifié que jeta Draco sur son bras gauche. La jeune fille se contorsionna pour tenter d'apercevoir ce qui le perturbait à ce point et faillit laisser échapper une exclamation. L'étoffe couleur émeraude de sa robe de Quidditch était déchirée sur toute la longueur de son bras et constellée de petites taches de sang. Le garçon s'empressa de glisser son bras sous les draps sans trop se faire remarquer.

Il réfléchit à toute vitesse, il était hors de question qu'il passe plusieurs jours à l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh ne manquerait pas de vouloir l'examiner sous toutes les coutures, hors, quels que soient les moyens utilisés pour modifier son apparence, la Marque des Ténèbres demeurait toujours visible. Une courtoisie de Lord Voldemort pour s'assurer qu'aucun de ses Mangemorts n'oublient leur véritable maître.

« Euh... Est-ce que je ne pourrais pas me reposer dans ma chambre ? demanda-t-il en faisant les gros yeux à Abelforth qui lui lança un regard étonné.

\- Madame la directrice, il faut qu'il reste ici... », commença à dire Madame Pomfresh.

En désespoir de cause, Draco se mit à faire des signes du menton en direction de son bras gauche, rendant le vieil homme visiblement de plus en plus perplexe. Seule Hermione comprit le message et elle s'avança vers McGonagall qui haussa un sourcil en la voyant croiser les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Professeur McGonagall ?

\- Oui Miss Granger ?

\- Daniel serait sans doute plus tranquille dans sa chambre... »

Ce faisant, elle tapota de la main droite son avant-bras gauche dans un geste qui aurait pu paraître étrange mais elle s'était placée de sorte à être dos tourné aux autres élèves, si bien que ceux-ci ne distinguèrent pas ce qu'elle venait de faire. Un éclair de compréhension jaillit dans les yeux de McGonagall et d'Abelforth au grand soulagement d'Hermione.

« En effet, je pense que Monsieur Morrison bénéficiera de tout le repos dont il a besoin dans ses quartiers. (_Un soupir de soulagement se fit entendre que Draco tenta de transformer en une quinte de toux plus ou moins convaincante.)_ De plus, Miss Granger sera là en cas de problème n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien... Bien sûr. », murmura Hermione en s'empourprant légèrement.

Elle sentait le regard de Ron qui lui vrillait la nuque et ne doutait pas un seul instant qu'elle aurait à répondre de ce qui venait de se passer.

« Très bien Madame la directrice, dit Madame Pomfresh d'un ton pincé, visiblement piquée au vif de voir que son avis n'était pas pris en compte.

\- Il va de soi qu'en cas de problème, vous viendrez directement ici Monsieur Morrison ? fit McGonagall d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune protestation.

\- Oui, je le ferai.

\- Bon, occupons-nous de cette cheville voulez-vous ? »

L'infirmière se saisit de sa baguette magique et murmura un sortilège que Draco ne parvint pas à comprendre. Dans un craquement douloureux, il sentit les os de sa cheville se remettre à leur place tandis que Madame Pomfresh dardait sur lui un regard quelque peu mécontent.

« Merci, je n'ai plus mal du tout. », dit-il.

L'expression de la vieille femme se radoucit un peu.

« Je peux réparer ce qui est cassé mais pour ce qui est des bleus et contusions il faut laisser faire le temps. Miss Granger, prenez ceci, la potion bleue est contre la douleur et la violette en cas de migraine. Je compte sur vous pour bien le surveiller et me rapporter tout symptôme que vous remarquerez. Voici également un onguent à appliquer généreusement, il accélèrera la disparition des bleus et autres bosses. »

Hermione se saisit des trois flacons qu'elle rangea soigneusement dans les poches de sa robe.

« Je vous demanderai de rester encore un peu allongé et ensuite vous pourrez partir Monsieur Morrison. Veillez néanmoins à ne pas trop appuyer sur cette cheville pendant les prochains jours et je le répète, pas d'effort physique ou autre prouesse acrobatique, compris ? »

La mort dans l'âme, Draco acquiesça.

« Et maintenant tout le monde dehors, c'est une infirmerie ici.

\- Daniel ne t'en fais pas pour le Quidditch, le prochain match n'est qu'en janvier, tu as largement le temps de...

\- DEHORS ! »

Alors qu'Hermione commençait à s'éloigner en direction de la sortie, non sans avoir adressé un signe de la main à Harry, Madame Pomfresh l'interpella.

« Pas vous Miss Granger, vous raccompagnerez Monsieur Morrison, il risque de se sentir encore un peu étourdi.

\- Je peux marcher tout seul. », marmonna Draco d'un ton renfrogné sous l'œil exaspéré de l'infirmière.

En quittant la pièce, Ron lança un regard furieux en direction de l'attrapeur de Serpentard et ignora délibérément Hermione qui poussa un soupir attristé. Elle retourna s'asseoir sur une des chaises situées à côté du lit d'Harry pendant que l'infirmière se retirait dans son bureau. Son maintien était raide et quiconque l'eut observée avec attention aurait remarqué les coups d'œil frénétiques qu'elle lançait aux deux garçons. Le silence finissait par devenir oppressant et elle n'aurait su dire combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis que Madame Pomfresh avait quitté la pièce.

« Euh Daniel ? », fit alors Harry d'un ton un peu embarrassé.

Une espèce de bruit semblable à un grognement fut la seule réponse qu'il reçut, ce qui ne sembla pas le déranger outre mesure, y voyant probablement là un des contrecoups de l'accident. Nerveuse, Hermione ne savait pas où poser les yeux et elle finit finalement par trouver un grand intérêt aux péripéties d'une petite mouche aux reflets bleus qui se baladait sur un mur.

« Je voulais te dire...Ce que tu as fait c'était vraiment... Enfin, merci. »

La jeune fille lança un regard qu'elle espérait discret en direction de Draco, que les remerciements d'Harry semblaient avoir pris complètement au dépourvu. Les sourcils froncés, il commença à ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais dans un grincement sonore, la porte du bureau de l'infirmière s'ouvrit et elle fit irruption dans la pièce.

« Jeunes gens il est temps pour vous de quitter l'infirmerie. Voulez-vous que je vous reconduise Monsieur Potter ?

\- Je me sens en état de retourner à la tour de Gryffondor tout seul Madame Pomfresh.

\- Bien. Miss Granger n'oubliez pas tout ce que je vous ai dit. »

Hermione hocha la tête et observa les deux garçons qui se mettaient debout. Le geste fut bref, mais elle aperçut distinctement Draco porter une main en direction de l'arrière de son crâne. Aussitôt, elle bondit sur ses pieds et s'avança vers lui. Elle s'arrêta à mi-chemin et resta un instant à se balancer d'un pied sur l'autre tandis qu'Harry l'observait d'un air intrigué. Rougissant jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, elle attrapa Draco par le bras et l'entraina à toute vitesse vers la porte, oubliant par la même occasion les précautions qu'il devait prendre pour se déplacer.

« A plus tard Harry, n'oublie pas de te reposer ! lança-t-elle.

\- Non mais doucement ! », s'exclama Draco tandis qu'ils disparaissaient tous deux dans le couloir.

L'air passablement stupéfait, Harry se mit soudain à rire, ces deux-là formaient décidément un improbable duo. Voilà qui n'allait de toute évidence pas plaire à Ron, qu'il imaginait déjà ronger son frein après les événements de la journée. Il décida, par égard pour Hermione, de ne pas lui relater la scène dont il venait d'être témoin. Car après tout, il devait bien admettre qu'en dépit de son indéfectible loyauté envers Ron, la situation l'amusait au plus haut point.

. . .

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, la photo de Colin Crivey réunissant les deux garçons dont les filles de Poudlard parlaient le plus avait fait sensation. Une réaction d'autant plus exacerbée compte tenu des événements ayant eu lieu lors de la rencontre de Quidditch. La tranquillité à laquelle aspirait Draco était désormais un objectif inatteignable et chacun de ses déplacements, que ce soit pour se rendre en cours ou pour déjeuner, se transformait en épreuve du combattant. Une nuée compacte de filles de tous âges semblait s'être donnée pour mission de graviter en permanence tout autour de lui, au point que même Pansy ne pouvait plus l'approcher. De cela au moins, il pouvait s'en réjouir.

Pendant un temps, il lui sembla que le reste de l'année aurait pu se dérouler ainsi, à ne se préoccuper que de rencontres de Quidditch et de groupies trop envahissantes. Une vie d'adolescent délicieusement normale. Mais comme souvent, c'est lorsqu'on s'imagine être à l'abri que tout bascule...

Ce matin-là, Draco s'en souvenait très bien, il était occupé à travailler sur un devoir de Métamorphose particulièrement ardu donné par McGonagall trois jours plus tôt. La salle commune des préfets-en-chef était désormais devenue une zone de guerre rendant toute concentration impossible. Le hibou blessé y effectuait sa convalescence et poussait des cris perçants à longueur de temps, au point qu'Hermione, qui l'avait d'abord installé dans sa propre chambre, avait dû se résoudre à le laisser dans la salle commune. Pattenrond semblait se réjouir de la chose et ne cessait de tourner autour de la cage du volatile en poussant des miaulements qui affolaient l'oiseau et celui-ci faisait claquer son bec avec férocité en direction du félin dès qu'il s'approchait d'un peu trop près. En conséquence, un vacarme insupportable régnait désormais en permanence dans leur salle commune.

Voilà pourquoi il se trouvait à la bibliothèque, qui était un des rares endroits où les filles ne pouvaient véritablement l'approcher, de peur de se faire épingler par Madame Pince. Il était en train d'apporter la touche finale à son devoir lorsqu'Hermione arriva en trombe devant lui, l'air visiblement très agitée. Surpris, il leva les yeux vers elle, prêt à faire une réflexion sur ses cheveux plus ébouriffés que jamais mais quelque chose dans son regard lui fit ravaler ses mots sans qu'il comprenne exactement pourquoi. Mais il sut dès cet instant que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Le professeur McGonagall veut te voir dans son bureau. Je crois qu'il s'est passé quelque chose. » souffla-t-elle.

A dire vrai, Hermione en était même sûre mais elle n'osait pas le lui dire. L'expression du visage de la vieille femme lorsque celle-ci lui avait demandé d'aller le trouver aussi vite que possible lui avait glacé le sang. Par Merlin, que pouvait-il bien se passer pour qu'elle ait un air aussi grave sur le visage ? Sans réfléchir davantage, Hermione s'était ruée à la bibliothèque, sachant qu'elle l'y trouverait probablement.

Draco s'arrêta d'écrire et ne prêta aucune attention à la goutte d'encre noire qui glissa lentement le long de la plume et finit par s'écraser dans un petit _ploc_ sonore sur le parchemin qui s'en imbiba aussitôt. Le cœur battant la chamade, il regarda autour de lui comme pour vérifier si quelqu'un pouvait les entendre.

« Est-ce que tu sais quelque chose ? demanda-t-il.

\- Non, répondit-elle, McGonagall ne m'a rien dit. Mais vas-y vite. Vas-y ! »

Les derniers mots de sa phrase s'étaient presque transformés en cri et cela sembla le faire réagir. Il se leva d'un bond et partit en courant, bousculant au passage plusieurs élèves qui poussèrent des exclamations furieuses auxquelles il ne prêta pas la moindre attention. Hermione le regarda s'éloigner, le cœur étrangement serré.

'Faites que ce ne soit rien de grave', songea-t-elle.

Draco n'avait pas la moindre idée de la raison pour laquelle il se sentait aussi paniqué. Oubliant complètement sa cheville qu'il aurait pourtant dû ménager, il dévala à toute allure les escaliers pour atteindre le premier étage. La vieille femme l'attendait devant la porte de son bureau et le regarda d'un air qui lui fit froid dans le dos.

« Entrez. », fit-elle doucement.

Ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait, Draco pénétra en silence dans le bureau de la directrice et vit Abelforth qui se tenait dans un coin de la pièce, l'air abattu. Il sentit à peine la main de McGonagall qui le guidait doucement vers un fauteuil près du feu.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Granger m'a dit de venir ici mais...

\- Nous avons reçu des nouvelles de Severus, murmura-t-elle en se laissant tomber sur son fauteuil tandis qu'Abelforth semblait s'avachir davantage.

\- Est-ce qu'il va bien ? », fit Draco d'une voix blanche.

Avec la sensation qu'une cargaison de pierres lui tombait au creux de l'estomac, il vit cependant la vieille femme hocher la tête. Le garçon poussa aussitôt un soupir de soulagement qui s'étrangla dans sa gorge lorsqu'il réalisa que McGonagall le regardait toujours d'un air triste.

''C'est ma mère.'', pensa-t-il.

« Severus a pris beaucoup de risques pour nous envoyer ce message mais il a sans doute estimé que cela était nécessaire. Je suis navrée que vous soyez encore forcé de prendre des décisions aussi importantes alors que vous n'avez que dix-sept ans mais malheureusement il est impossible de faire autrement.

\- Je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez dire. »

Le professeur McGonagall porta une main à son front et poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme avant de lancer un regard désabusé vers Abelforth. Ce dernier vint s'asseoir aux côtés de Draco sans prononcer un mot.

« Je vais vous expliquer ce que Severus nous a rapporté, dit-elle. Lorsqu'il vous a permis de vous enfuir l'été dernier, beaucoup de rumeurs ont circulé à ce sujet, vous êtes sans doute au courant.

\- Il paraît que je suis mort, fit Draco d'une voix sans timbre, s'efforçant de comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

\- Une idée qu'a entretenu Voldemort _(elle buta sur le mot)_ jusqu'à maintenant. Vous devez comprendre que votre disparition a été un coup dur pour votre père et qu'il n'a jamais pu regagner l'estime du Seigneur des Ténèbres comme il l'aurait voulu. Votre mère... Elle a été fragilisée par votre disparition et le traitement qu'il leur a infligé à tous les deux n'a pas arrangé les choses, bien au contraire.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous essayez de me dire à la fin ? », s'irrita-t-il.

Draco sentit la main d'Abelforth se poser sur son épaule dans un geste qui se voulait sans nul doute apaisant mais il se dégagea d'un mouvement brusque. La vieille femme semblait être sur des charbons ardents et il ne comprenait pas à quoi tout ce discours rimait. Sa mère était-elle morte ? Pourquoi le torturer de cette façon ? McGonagall baissa les yeux et il crut un instant qu'elle allait fondre en larmes, ce qui le calma aussitôt car jamais de sa vie il ne l'avait vue perdre à ce point sa maîtrise d'elle-même.

« Ce que j'essaie de vous expliquer c'est que votre mère a perdu la raison. »

Il sentit la tête lui tourner tandis qu'il essayait de se lever de son fauteuil. Les mains puissantes d'Abelforth l'obligèrent à se rasseoir tandis qu'il lançait un regard horrifié à ce dernier. Le vieil homme aurait voulu lui épargner cette épreuve et la détresse de Draco lui donna envie de frapper quelque chose.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ? », murmura le garçon.

Bien sûr, il avait parfaitement entendu ce qu'elle venait de lui dire mais c'était... Impossible. Comment une telle chose aurait-elle pu se produire ? Pendant un bref instant, il eut la vision de sa mère, des années auparavant, pleurant sans cesse lorsqu'elle croyait qu'il ne le voyait pas. Elle avait toujours été plus fragile que ce qu'elle laissait paraître en sa présence. Et lui...

Cela le frappa alors de plein fouet. En s'enfuyant l'été dernier, il l'avait laissée derrière lui, l'imaginant en sécurité ou du moins voulant s'en convaincre. L'incertitude quant à ce qu'il avait pu advenir de lui était venue s'ajouter au reste, à cette vie auprès d'un mari qu'elle craignait, dans une ambiance de terreur constante. Et lui qu'avait-il fait ?

Peu importe comment il retournait tout cela dans sa tête, la vérité était qu'il l'avait bel et bien échangée pour un semblant de liberté, qui au final, n'était qu'une autre forme de captivité. Une cage dorée. En cet instant, il éprouvait un tel dégoût de lui-même, qu'il aurait été capable de prendre les quelques affaires qui lui appartenaient et de partir de Poudlard sur le champ pour aller la chercher. Abelforth parut comprendre ce qui lui passait par la tête car il prit la parole d'une voix rauque.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute, cela ne l'a jamais été.

\- Draco, nous aimerions te laisser du temps pour assimiler cette information mais hélas, nous n'en avons pas. Il existe cependant une solution, qui n'est pas parfaite et même dangereuse. »

McGonagall marqua un temps d'arrêt.

« Il a la possibilité d'aider votre mère à s'enfuir.

\- Vous parlez sérieusement ? s'écria Draco.

\- Mais il lui faudra un endroit où la loger et il est évidemment impossible que nous la placions au quartier général de l'Ordre, cela soulèverait beaucoup trop de questions et nous estimons que ce n'est pas le moment de révéler la vérité à votre sujet. Nous ne savons pas précisément quel est son état mais nous devons nous préparer au pire. Si nous mettons le plan de Severus à exécution, votre mère devra rester enfermée au risque qu'elle révèle sa véritable identité. Est-ce que vous comprenez ce que cela signifie ? »

Ce qu'il comprenait c'est que sa mère allait se retrouver dans une situation similaire à la sienne. Elle serait captive. Prisonnière d'une existence qu'elle n'avait pas choisie.

''Mais elle sera avec toi'', chuchota une voix dans sa tête.

« En d'autres termes, soit je laisse ma mère à la merci de Voldemort soit Severus tente de la sauver en risquant sa vie au passage ? »

La vieille femme aurait voulu lui dire quelque chose pour le réconforter mais elle se sentait démunie face à une une pareille situation.

« C'est à toi de décider. »

.

* * *

.

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu !  
J'admets que je suis un peu sadique avec ce pauvre Draco mais je vous avais prévenus n'est-ce pas ?

.

**Anecdotes**

¤ Ce souvenir entre Narcissa et Draco me tient particulièrement à cœur, peut-être parce qu'il montre qu'il n'a pas toujours été le crétin notoire qu'on a rencontré dans les livres.

¤ Le fait qu'Harry semble s'amuser de l'amitié entre nos deux héros me paraissait sacrément ironique, s'il savait qui il était en réalité il réagirait autrement.

¤ A un moment, je mentionne le fait que Draco s'apprête à faire une réflexion sur les cheveux d'Hermione. Ils s'entendent mais ce n'est pas pour autant que Draco a perdu son côté moqueur, il ne le fait plus pour les mêmes raisons néanmoins. Bon d'accord, c'est peut-être encore un peu un crétin, je le reconnais.

¤ Le choix de Draco, c'est un titre qui peut sembler inadapté car cela ne concerne vraiment que la fin de ce chapitre, mais c'est celui-là que je visualisais et pas un autre. Chacun ses lubies après tout.

¤ La prophétie va devoir attendre encore un peu, désolée!

¤ Si vous vous demandez pourquoi Rogue ne dit rien à McGonagall sur les recherches de Voldemort - mais prend la peine de leur parler de Narcissa - je vous répondrais que le secret c'était un des grands trucs de Dumbledore. De là à dire que c'est une bonne chose...

[L'instant pub: N'hésitez pas à aller voir mon autre histoire **Une chance à prendre** si vous avez envie de quelque chose de plus léger. Même si je sais que certains d'entre vous naviguent déjà entre les deux histoires, merci d'ailleurs !]

A bientôt!


End file.
